Lone Wolves: Blood Pack
by Elsmul
Summary: Dans la ville américaine de Bexcoal, l'underground est sous le contrôle absolu d'une seul équipe: Les Lone Wolves. Leur suprématie est assuré par le mythique Blood Pack qui élimine tout ceux qui tentent de leur opposer. Suivez Leap alors qu'il fera respecter le nom du Blood Pack. OC seulement. Histoire semi-original.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire va contenir quelques scènes _gore_ et devrait peut-être ajusté à un public M. Par contre, j'avertirais les lecteurs quant il y aura de telle scène.

J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrit et je devrais les publier assez rapidement( Noter que votre définition de rapidement peut varier grandement de la mienne;)

Je me suis rendu à près de la moitié de mon histoire totale et je crois qu'elle devrait atteindreau-delà des 50 000 mots( Il y a plusieurs chapitres qui ne sont pas nécesaire et j'avertirais les lecteurs lorsque des partis pourront être sauté.)

Une version anglaise devrait sera elle aussi disponible, bien que je dois prendre le temps de la traduire (Ainsi, si quelqu'un se porterais volontaire pour m'aider dans ce travail, cette personne receverait ma gratitude éternelle.)

Il s'agit de la première Fanfiction que je publie et j'espère que vous allez apprécier( N'oubliez pas d'inscrire des commentaires.)

* * *

_**Air Gear**_

_**Lone Wolves: Blood Pack**_

_**Prologue**_

Chanson: Opening; _Flags _de T.M. Revolution

Un vent froid soufflait sur la passerelle et le grondement infernal c'était estompé. Le silence c'était immiscé tel un serpent dans le voile obscure de la nuit et avait dérobé son rire à jamais... À jamais. Et, faisant des arabesques irréelles, son écharpe se laissait porter jusqu'à lui.

Leap songeait à ce souvenir persistant alors qu'il surplombait la ville du sommet d'une des tours de la cathédrale de Bexcoal. À ses pieds, le vide, tandis qu'il contemplait le reflet de la demi-lune sur sa lame à ses genoux.

Il leva la tête et sembla porter attention à quelque chose, puis il vérifia sa montre à gousset doré:« Allons-y» dit il avec un accent britannique, agrippa sa lame en garde inversé et il abattit son capuchon, qui se termina sous son nez, sur ses cheveux châtain puis se laissa glisser en bas de la tour.

Crimson Steam, ses ATs rougeâtre avec des plaques de métal et des lames circulaire sur le talon et la pointe, roula en émettant son crissement particulier avant qu'il se projette et il atteignit le toit de l'immeuble voisin avec grâce. Il atteignit la limite de l'édifice avant de s'élancer vers un mur pour glisser jusqu'à la ruelle en contrebas.

Il prit de la vitesse pour pouvoir traverser la route, mais lorsqu'il s'élança pour la franchir d'un bond, un autobus s'apprêtait, et ne pouvant l'éviter en plein air, **à le happer**. Imperturbable, il tendit ses patins devant lui et se servit du véhicule pour se propulser avec vélocité dans les airs.

Il atteignit la ruelle de l'autre coté de la rue à une hauteur spectaculaire et exécuta une série de _grind_ sur trois escaliers de secours pour atteindre le niveau de la chaussé. Ayant accompli des rotations avant d'atteindre le sol, il se retrouva à rouler à contrecourant dans un passage encombré de détritus.

Par contre, il ne ralentit par son allure et se servit du reflet de sa lame, qu'il leva devant lui, pour se guider. Voyant arriver une grille, il la franchit tout en performant un **périlleux arrière 540'** et continua ainsi sa route en toute célérité. Il quitta progressivement les zones densément urbaines et se dirigeait ultimement vers le port.

Alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin, un cri et des bruits de lutte fit qu'il divergea vers la provenance de ces rumeurs.

Il se posta sur un toit et observa de quoi il en retournait; Au centre d'un stationnement se trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure verte au prise avec plus d'une vingtaine agresseurs; **Tous en Air Treks**. Ils faisaient tous partis du gang des Psy-ko-holic comme en témoignait leur uniforme correspondant: Soit, une sorte d'habit sado-maso hérissé de plaque de métal et des cagoules sur leurs têtes.

Mais la jeune femme défendait avec honneur les _Ragged Phoenix _dont l'écusson ornait fièrement le dos de son blouson vert. L'emblème ressemblait à un phoenix tribal vue de face avec une seul aile qui revenait devant lui et sur laquelle était inscrit _Ragged Phoenix_.

Elle s'élança sur un mur et tenta de distancer ceux qui la poursuivit. Un autre Psy-ko-holic se mit au travers de sa route en ayant en main une tige de fer. Alors qu'il allait la frapper, elle se propulsa pour revenir au sol. Emporter par son élan, l'homme à la tige** frappa un de ses coéquipiers** qui était aux talons de la jeune femme.

Par contre, quant elle eut retourné sur le sol, le cercle se refermait et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus y échapper. Leap se laissa donc tomber avec fracas à l'arrière du groupe avec son trench coat qui claqua sous le vent:

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Ceux qui en nécessite le plus sont évidemment vous messieurs. Sa voix était pleine d'audace.

- Fiche le camp sale... Les mots restèrent suspendu quant il vit de quel uniforme qu'il s'agissait.

- _Lone_... _Lone Wolves_! S'exclamèrent plusieurs avec frayeurs.

Et Leap sourit en exposant son croc de fer tandis que, dans les ouvertures grossières pratiqué dans son capuchon, ses pupilles bestiales jetaient des éclairs.

Malencontreusement, son entrée avait attirer aussi l'attention de la jeune femme, alors certains en profitèrent pour la saisir et ils détruisirent les roues sur un de ses AT. Ils la retenaient et placèrent un couteau sous sa gorge. Ils furent donc plus confiant et se tournèrent vers lui:

- Tu es loin de pouvoir jouer les héros solitaires... _Lone Puppy_.

La réplique de celui qui semblait être le chef de l'équipe déclencha l'hilarité parmi la vingtaine d'homme présent.

- **Silence!**( Dit avec un accent anglais)Il y a de nos opposants qui ont signé leur arrêt de mort pour bien moins que cela.

Cela coupa court à leur rire tandis qu'il rangea sa lame, qui fit un bruit sinistre, dans le fourreau placé derrière ses hanches.

- Mais malheureusement... je suis pressé. Et puis, je ne suis pas si seul, tant que j'ai Crimson Steam, ajouta t'il tandis qu'il faisait fumer les roue arrières de ses ATs.

- **Abattez cet insolent comme le chien qu****'****il est! **Et le groupe chargèrent.

Leap s'élança vers eux à toute vitesse et il sembla disparaitre: « Attention, _Flame Road_!» mais la pertinence du commentaire ne pouvait rien changer alors que sa roue arrière, qui était brulante, s'abattit à l'instant dans la figure de celui qui avait osée l'insulter.

Il ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et coupa, par plusieurs acrobaties, avec aisance jusqu'au centre du groupe en évitant toute les attaques qui étaient portés contre lui. Il n'eut pas à attaquer une personne pour réussir à avancer.

Il se débarrassa en un instant, par deux coups de pieds en pleine figure, de ceux qui retenait la jeune femme et il lui saisie les mains. Il put à cette instant remarquer à quel point elle était jolie, avec ses traits asiatiques et ses yeux profonds. Il ne la laissa pas s'interroger plus longtemps et se mit à tournoyer sur lui même en la soulevant dans les airs pour repousser tous ceux qui les entouraient.

Par après, il fit reposer le AT brisé de la jeune femme sur le sien et s'élança par une brèche créée par le chaos de ses actions. Une fois dégagée du cercle, il agrippa fermement sa taille puis activa l'Overheat( Il s'agit du _Infinity Atmosphere _de Leap, il sera détaillé plus tard) et la friction accumulé pendant le combat fut relâcher d'un seul coup et permit d'atteindre la route **presque à l'instant**.

Malgré qu'elle garda son patin brisé sur le sien, leur _run_ laissa loin derrière ces amateurs. Une fois que le danger sembla écarté, ils s'amusèrent à exécuter des prouesses dans les airs malgré les conditions qui leurs étaient imposée. Elle était tout de même jeune, un peu plus que la vingtaine, mais elle était vraiment talentueuse. Après plus de deux minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et il lâcha finalement sa main.

Il l'observa attentivement et finit par trouver ce qu'il le perturba tant chez elle: « Elles ont les mêmes yeux verts...» La jeune femme, par contre, ne le laissa pas à ses méditations:

- Eh, dis-donc... Merci. Tu as évité que je me casse un ongle.

Malgré son humour, on pouvait saisir une profonde gratitude dans sa voix. Le regard baisé, elle cherchait les mots qui pouvait traduire l'ampleur de sa reconnaissance. Elle avait ce tic de se tapoter le bout des jointures quant elle était pensive et remarquant qu'elle l'exécutait à l'instant, elle ferma donc les poings avant de relever les yeux... Pour remarquer **qu'il lui faisait dos et s'éloignait déjà**:

- Ton bris ne vas pas te causer trop de problème? Demanda t-il d'une voix détaché tout en soulevant la main pour lui signifier son adieu.

- Non, je ne crois pas... Toujours déstabiliser par son comportement. Nous avons un _tuner _pas loin d'ici.

- Parfait. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer.

- Eh! Dis-donc... Pourrais-je savoir ton nom? Il se retourna lentement.

- Leap, dit-il avec son charmant accent britannique.

- Bien, moi, c'est Green Feather.

Elle avait un autre de ces gestes inconscients qui consistait à faire rouler sa seule longue mèche, qu'elle laissait pousser du coté gauche jusqu'à sa pointrine, à la couleur forestière entre ses doigts.

- Alors, que le vent porte la promesse d'une prochaine rencontre, Green Feather.

Puis il fit un doux sourire, malgré le croc de fer au coin gauche de sa bouche. Il ne la laissa pas placer un autre mot que déjà il reprenait sa route pour disparaitre après un instant.

Une fois qui était de retour sur son itinéraire, il retira sa montre de sa poche pour la consulter: « Ce genre d'évènement fait parti de l'horaire.» Conclut-il en la remettant à l'intérieur de son manteau.

Il atteignit par la suite rapidement le lieu vers lequel il se dirigeait. Il observa, dans le port, l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel on avait demandé qu'il se rende de toute urgence.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier des chapitres, où l'action débute réellement.

Je serais occupé dans les prochains jours, mais d'ici une semaine, je pourrais commencer à ajouter la suite régulièrement.

N'oubliez surtout pas de prendre le temps d'écrire un commentaire( Ils sont toujours les bienvenus, aussi court soient-ils) et j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Encore une fois, si quelqu'un est prêt à m'aider pour la traduction, son aide serait grandement apprécié.

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il activa son oreillette, qui avait la forme d'une oreille de loup, et entama une discussion avec _La Tanière_: « Ici Leap... Répétez-cela! (Exaspéré) Je peux composer avec...( Longue période de silence pendant laquelle il souligne son accord à quelque reprise.) J'ai déjà un plan d'action... Leap out.»

Saleté! Voilà qu'il devra composer avec des variables sur lesquels il n'aura aucun contrôle. Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait nuire à ses chances de succès.

Surtout quand on ne peut se permettre l'échec.

Il vérifia sa montre et resta immobile, sauf pour ses ATs dont il laissait les roues arrières accumuler de la friction, puis il entendit des coups de feux. Cela fut son signal et il s'élança vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

Dans un saut prodigieux, il atteignit la fenêtre d'un bureau dans laquelle il vit quatre hommes armés qui gardait une personne assise au centre de la pièce. L'instinct de Leap ne s'était pas trompée et les gardes étaient occupés à vérifier la cause des distractions par les écrans vidéos.

Il activa donc l'Overheat en plein vol pour se propulser vers l'avant et fit éclater la fenêtre avec vélocité. Les gardes n'eurent à peine la possibilité de réagir que déjà sa lame avait fait son chemin au-travers du premier venu et Leap saisi son pistolet-mitrailleur. Il envoya des rafales vers le plus éloigné jusqu'à vider le chargeur, puis après avoir effectué une rotation, il en embrocha un de sa lame pour se servir de lui comme bouclier tandis que le dernier membre vivant faisait pleuvoir son chargeur.

L'assaillant tenta de l'atteindre en roulant sur les murs avec ses ATs pour avoir un angle de tir, mais le corps continuait de faire un écran. Leap réussi à saisir deux de ses dagues de lancer à son garrot à la jambe gauche et attendit l'accalmie. Atteint en pleine poitrine, le quatrième gardes s'écroula en même temps que celui criblé de balles quant Leap lâcha son épée.

Il ne pouvait prendre de répit et dégagea son épée avant de se plaquer contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, un canon se pointa et il n'eut pas le temps de saisir l'ampleur de la situation **qu****'****une main saisie l****'****arme**,la tira vers l'avant avec son propriétaire qui rencontra la pointe acérée au bout de la garde de l'épée de Leap.

Il extirpa sa pointe de la jugulaire puis la rabattit de nouveau pour couper court à son râle et s'apprêta à poursuivre son travail à l'extérieur lorsque l'homme sur la chaise l'interpella:

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Leap, j'avais uniquement besoin que tu sécurises cette pièce, laissa t-il couler du torrent grave de sa voix.

- Très bien, Elder, dit-il tandis qu'il allait couper les liens.

- Pas nécessaire, je peux me parer à toute éventualité, tandis qu'il laissa tomber les cordes aux sol et saisi un appareil électronique. Ton renfort se débrouille plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il en pointant l'écran pour par la suite se concentrer sur sa connexion avec _La Tanière_.

Leap vérifia sa montre puis se dirigea vers les écrans pour observer la progression de l'autre agent impliqué dans le sauvetage de la tête dirigeante des _Lone Wolves_.

Il se débrouillait à merveille pouvait-il conclure en observant la **dizaine d****'****assaillants qui jonchaient le sol**. Il restait deux individus tenant des sabres et qui tentait de le prendre en tenaille, mais sans AT il est difficile de coincer quelqu'un en possédant. Par contre, ce membre n'était pas très doué sur roue, car il aurait pu les abattre depuis longtemps, quoique que tenter d'attaquer à main nue des personnes tenant des sabres n'est pas très prudent.

_( Voici une des scènes gore, cœur sensible s'abstenir)_

Alors qu'un des assaillants tenta de porter une estocade, il se déroba puis saisi sa main tendu pour plonger la pointe de l'arme sur son collègue. Gravement touché au bas-ventre qui se mit a cracher le sang, ce dernier s'effondra sur ses genoux, hors d'état de nuire.

Tenant toujours le bras de son opposant, le membre des _Lone Wolves_, dans un puissant coup de genoux augmenté par la poussé des ATs, lui brisa le coude pour saisir son épée. Puisqu'il portait uniquement un T-shirt, on put voir clairement la chair se déchirer et l'os surgir dans une effroyable gerbe de sang. La douleur l'ayant totalement paralysée, il se fit prendre son épée sans riposte.

Le Lone Wolves l'abattit violement dans son épaule, se qui eut pour effet que l'impact le fit s'abaisser et en semblant toujours imperturbable, le membre dégagea la lame et prit le temps de bien la tenir entre ses deux mains; Dans un arc de cercle horizontale bien net, il lui trancha la tête qui demeura tout de même fixe.

Puis, il laissa tomber l'épée, saisie la tête à deux mains, dont une sur la queue de cheval qu'il portait, et la souleva délicatement, dans une gerbe de sang, pour bien la contempler dans la lumière artificielle des néons.

Tout cela semblait irréel pour Leap, surtout par l'œil de cette caméra basse résolution. Il quitta donc la pièce pour s'assurer que la même scène se déroulait bien dans l'entrepôt à ses pieds.

Le renfort avait quitté la contemplation de la tête pour se retourner vers l'individu blessé qui gisait pas loin. En tenant toujours la tête par la queue de cheval, il s'approcha de lui tandis que ce dernier faisait des efforts inutiles pour tenter de s'éloigner. Il le désarma de son sabre, qu'il parvenait à lever bien faiblement, en se servant de la tête qui laissa un sillage sanglant quand elle fut projeter.

Puis... il vit tendre sa main vers l'affreuse plaie que le garde avait pour la plonger lentement...

_( Si vous avez laissé faire cette scène, sachez uniquement que les deux assaillants se sont fait massacrer de sang froid. De plus, il n'y aura pas d'autre carnage avant un bon moment)_

Leap sentit une vague nauséeuse monter en lui aussi rapidement que le cri qui remplit l'énorme pièce.

Il retourna dans le bureau en fermant la porte et se tint avec un profond malaise devant le Elder. Il peut ressentir le sourire malsain que ce dernier lui offrait bien que son visage était plongé dans l'ombre de sa capuche:

- Alors? Que penses-tu de ton équipier? Vous formerez une bonne paire.

- **Vous n****'****êtes pas sérieux!** Pas question que je fasse équipe avec ce... Ce... **Ce maniaque**!

- Allons, il s'appelle Claws.

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un long regard noir de Leap.

- Et puis, je croyais que le _Blood Pack_ doit être formé d'un seul individu!

- Quesque qui te fait croire cela? Il est vrai que j'ai une énorme confiance envers-toi, Leap, mais elle est loin de celle que j'accordais à Fangs.

Leap prit durement cette remarque, mais poursuivie avec véhémence.

- Mais, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas équilibré!

- Et toi alors? Ne vient pas me dire que tu n'es pas un total psychopathe de sadique.

- Non**! **En fait... J'admet que je suis peut-être **déréglé**, en se grattant derrière la tête, mais je ne suis pas un sadique. Je déteste la souffrance inutile.

- Pourtant, tu semble pouvoir tuer sans réelle difficulté, dit-il en présentant les corps au sol.

- C'est, _différent_... Lâcha t-il avec une voix incertaine.

-Vraiment? Demanda t-il en joignant les mains pour attendre sa réponse.

- Voyez-vous, quant je suis dans un certain état d'esprit, je ressens une telle fébrilité, une véritable extase, en fait, quand je tue. Il demeure en moi toujours un certain remords quant je repense à tout ceux que j'ai tué, mais lorsque j'ai ma lame en main... Tout mes doutes s'efface devant ma soif de sang..

Son commentaire fut accueillie par un long rire du Elder qui s'en pencha sur sa chaise.

- Déréglé? Il laissa rouler son rire encore un moment. Là, je dirais que tu es tout à fait mûre pour l'asile, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai besoin de toi.

- N'empêche, pas question qu'il franchise les murs de ma maison.

- Hum... Cela devrait poser problème, puisque nous avons déjà déplacer ses affaires pour qu'il puisse aménager.

**- Je n****'****y crois pas, c****'****est un complot!**

Peu après, trois hommes dans des tenues de hauts officiers des _Lone Wolves_ surgirent par la fenêtre brisée et se postèrent près du Elder.

L'un d'eux remit au Elder une canne équipé d'une roue d'AT qui compensait son pied droit manquant tandis qu'un deuxième lui enfilait un AT avec les honneurs réservé à un empereur. Il se releva en prenant appuie sur sa canne, puis il s'adressa à Leap tout en quittant vers la fenêtre: « Et puis, il ne faut pas que tu te fasse une opinion trop rapidement. Vous aurez le temps de vous connaitre amplement.»

Il ajouta une fois qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer de la fenêtre: « Tu seras contacté bientôt.» Puis s'élança sans hésitation du deuxième étage malgré ses soixante ans.

Leap décida d'aller chercher Claws à l'instant, car la police allait surement bientôt rappliquer, malgré leur crainte de se mêler à une guerre de clans. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas encore eu un écho d'eux malgré les multiples coups de feux qui avaient déchirés la nuit.

Leap retourna donc dans l'entrepôt puis se laissa tomber de la balustrade pour se retrouver au niveau du carnage. C'est par après qu'il releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait Claws.

Ce dernier était occupé à étendre les tripes des différents corps pour les relier ensemble. Leap resta figé devant ce tableau et Claws finit par le remarquer après un moment. Il resta à l'observer un moment puis lui offrit un grand sourire innocent puis lui demanda de sa voix haut perché: « Alors, qu'en penses-tu?»

Leap observa l'uniforme sanglant, les mètres de boyaux étendues sur le sol, les cadavres mutilés, les mains qui serraient avec ferveur un corps et surtout, _surtout_, cet éclat de pur ravissement sur son visage: **« C****'****est pas vrai, je dois rêver!**» Réussi à articuler Leap qui était au bord de la nausée.

Claws le regardait pensivement quelque instant puis dit en étant des plus sérieux: « Allons, se n'est pas si magnifique... Je ne fais que commencer.» Leap sentit un lourd dégoût lui descendre dans la gorge et venir lui écraser les entrailles. Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa répugnance que les premières rumeurs d'une sirène leurs parvinrent.

Les forces spéciales s'apprêtant à se rendre sur les lieux, ils devaient dégager à l'instant. Leap saisit donc l'épaule de Claws et le poussa vers l'extérieur.

Ce dernier protesta vivement: «Le message n'est pas terminé!» Leap se força donc, dans un effort titanesque, à regarder une autre fois le carnage; Il put remarquer que les cadavres composaient **l****'****emblème des **_**Lone Wolves**_. Il sortit donc sa lame et traça en vitesse se qu'il manquait à la composition et ajouta des détails pour représenter la version du _Blood Pack_.

Dorénavant, le message était suffisamment clair: Le _Blood Pack _était de retour dans **toute sa macabre gloire**.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans la ville et Claws eut de la difficulté à suivre le rythme malgré que Leap ne se donnait pas. Ils finirent par rapidement atteindre leur objectif et pénétrèrent dans un bloc appartement endormie. Leap saisie une de ses clés et ouvra une pièce du troisième.

Il s'assura qu'aucun des rideaux n'étaient ouvert tout en se débarrassant de son uniforme maculé de sang et il le jeta dans la baignoire. Puis, tout en continuant de ne prêter aucune attention à Claws, il activa la douche murale et laissa l'eau chaude tenter de laver tout le sang.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 qui est le début de l'entrainement de Claws et qui se complètera au prochain. Ce chapitre est très humoristique et approfondit mes personnages.

Certaine personne m'ont déjà approché pour m'aider dans la traduction, mais toute aide supplémentaire est la bienvenue.

Comme toujours, veuillez commentez et j'espère que vous allez appréciez!

Je ne détient aucun droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Elle s'effondra dans les conditions d'un jeu qui leur était familier, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun rire qui ne le ponctuait. Il se situait trop loin, trop tard. Le métro aérien grondait et son avancé était inéluctable. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui offrit un regard résigné qui se grava dans son âme définitivement... Un vent froid soufflait sur la passerelle et le grondement infernal c'était estompé. Le silence c'était immiscé tel un serpent dans le voile obscure de la nuit et avait dérobé son rire à jamais... À jamais. Et, faisant des arabesques irréelles, son écharpe se laissait porter jusqu'à lui.

Leap se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, le regard fixe, pendant une longue période. Puis, il adressa à nouveau un regard vers Claws. Il devait être à peine majeur( Je suis Canadien, donc la majorité est a 18 ans), ce qui faisait de lui son ainé de plus d'une dizaine d'année.( Ainsi, Leap a environ 28 ans.)

Il avait un visage qui pouvait passé pour enfantin et en partie dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux blond trop long et tombant. Il était enchevêtré dans des vêtements bien trop étroit pour lui, puisqu'il provenait de la garde-robe de Leap qui devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui, et avait lui aussi un regard méditatif qui se perdait dans le vague.

Sauf que ce dernier avait un sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres et semblait se remémorer de récent souvenirs d'une tout autre ordre. Leap eu un frisson de dégoût qui en repensant à la scène du l'entrepôt.

Leap finit par se lever et jeter un regard au-delà du rideau de la fenêtre; L'aurore commençait à jeter ses premières lueurs sur l'horizon. Leap poussa un lourd soupir:« Allons-y.» Ils se rendirent dans le garage dans le sous-sol et Leap fit démarrer à distance un modèle luxueux. Il mit le sac contenant son matériel dans le coffre arrière au coté de celui de Claws.

Ce dernier resta silencieux et ne prononça pas une parole durant le long voyage qui les firent traverser la ville. Il n'en dit pas plus lorsqu'il quittèrent la banlieue pour atteindre des maisons reculés.

Leap finit par s'engager dans l'allée d'un splendide domaine. Claws finit par lâcher une exclamation d'émerveillement devant le somptueux manoir qui se dressait sur l'énorme terrain. Ils allèrent se stationner dans le gigantesque garage puis Leap le dirigea vers l'intérieur.

Il le conduit dans **l****'****aile** des invités et il remarqua que le Elder ne lui avait pas menti; Les pièces vides étaient dorénavant occupé. L'attention de Leap fut attiré par l'énorme niche à chien dans laquelle s'étendait un lit. Il demeura perplexe quant il vit Claws s'y diriger pour finalement s'y effondrer: « Il dort avec autant d'insouciance qu'un enfant.» pensa Leap en l'observant et il prit conscience de sa propre fatigue.

Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre et s'effondra à son tour. Son épuisement eu raison de ses mauvais souvenirs et il s'endormit à l'instant. Quant il se réveilla, il remarqua que le crépuscule commençait à s'étendre. Il est vrai que la nuit avait été riche en évènements.

Il se dirigea donc vers son salon et il y retrouva Claws en train de tenter de brancher un appareil VHS sur sa T.V plasma à écran-plat de 70''... avec _Netflix_. _(__Tout le mérite de cette blague revient à TFS, et en particulier Takahata 101, et leur abriged de Hellsing Ultimate.__)_

Leap lui demanda donc pourquoi il faisait une telle chose. Il lui répondit: «Je veux écouter mon film préféré.» Leap le regarda perplexe tandis qu'il exécutait les derniers ajustements et saisie une vidéocassette abimé sur laquelle était apposé une étiquette vierge et élimé. Avant de l'introduire, Claws se retourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il voulait lui aussi l'écouter.

Puisque le Elder **insistait** pour qu'il coopère( Il l'imaginait facilement lui pointer un couteau sous la gorge **et** un fusil à pompe sur la tempe tout en lui faisant promettre), Leap se sentit forcé de tenter de mieux connaitre son compagnon. Il prit donc place sur le divan alors que Claws enfonçait la cassette et démarra le film.

Rapidement, on vit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de documentaire filmé à l'épaule. Sauf que le sujet était loin d'être académique. Puis la séquence arrêta pour faire place à de l'animation. Leap resta quelque instant transi devant le flot de violence qui se déversa avant de saisir l'ampleur de ce qui était projeté.

Il finit par se relever tranquillement, le visage totalement blême, et exécuta quelque pas chancelant:

- Mais où vas-tu? Lui demanda Claws.

- Dehors, j'ai besoin d'air. _( Je crois que je vais être malade...)_

- Attends! Tu vas manquer la partie où ils saisissent...

Leap se retrouva déjà sous la véranda et regarda le ciel s'enflammer par le contact du soleil avec le sol. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus perturbant entre ce film ou son attitude.» Il regarda par la fenêtre et le vit contempler l'écran avec autant de ravissement que lorsqu'il étripait les cadavres dans l'entrepôt. Leap se sentit défaillant de nouveau, mais il finit par se ressaisir.

Il alla récupérer son matériel qu'il avait laissé dans le coffre arrière de la voiture et les déplaça dans son atelier. Il s'occupa tout d'abord de la manutention de Crimson Steam dont il retira les lames qui y était placé pour la rendre plus meurtrièreet remplaça les pièces qui avaient été endommagé. Il s'assura par la suite, à l'aide d'un appareil dont il avait supervisé la création, que ses ATs possèdent exactement le même _tuning_.

Satisfait, il procéda à sa lame dont il s'assura que le tranchant soit parfait. Quant à son uniforme, il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire disparaitre le sang qui s'y était incrusté en quantité phénoménale. Il le remplaça donc par un nouveau et fut près à recevoir une nouvelle mission.

Cette anticipation ne fut pas excessive, puisque peu de temps après avoir complété ces préparatifs, le téléphone de sa ligne spéciale sonna. Il le décrocha et entendit la voix posée du Elder résonner au bout de la ligne:

- Alors, comment vous vous entendez jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je préfère ne pas **tenter **de placer des mots sur mes sentiments, dit-il d'une voix qui était lourdement chargé par ce qu'il ressentait.

- D'accord. Par contre, je voudrais que vous fassiez des efforts pour être le plus efficace possible.

- Ne compter pas sur moi pour...

- Je n'ai pas dit de devenir ami. Tu as remarqué que Claws est un _Rider _médiocre, il a commencé à faire du Air **Treks que quelque heures avant **d'aller à l'entrepôt. Alors je voudrais que tu l'entraine pour qu'il développe son potentiel.

- Et vous savez que vous ne demandez pas à n'importe qui.

- En effet, mais je ne m'entends pas que tu lui faits atteindre un niveau aussi élevé que le tien. Il faut que vous deveniez efficace rapidement, car maintenant que le _Blood Pack _est redevenue une menace, nous risquons une **guerre**.

- Vous pourriez peut-être pensé à demander mon opinion avant de m'envoyer en guerre!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre _War Pack _est prêt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'envoyer dans des missions plus intenses. Par contre, elles risques d'être plus nombreuses. Il est grand temps que nous retrouvions le respect qui nous est dû. Dires que ces amateurs ont eu l'audace de tenter de me kidnapper! Ils ont eu une bonne idée de ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui s'opposent à nous.

Le Elder laissa couler un petit rire sinistre. Puis, il soupira légèrement avant de continuer.

De plus, je me fie sur toi pour fabriquer les ATs de Claws. Il n'a pour le moment qu'une version de base, il faudra que tu trouves le _tuning _correspondant à son style.

- Je ne suis plus un _tuner_! Ça fait trois ans que je n'est pas calibrer un AT.

- Tu seras le seul en mesure de le connaitre suffisamment pour pouvoir faire une telle chose.

- Ne compter tout de même pas sur moi! Rugit-il et le Elder garda un long silence par la suite.

- Te surpasser, ce n'est pas ce qui t'animait lorsque tu étais dans les professionnels.

- Ne mentionner pas cette époque! Siffla t'il.

- Je faisais allusion aux belles années. Ne me dis pas que tu as enterré ton passé entièrement.

- **Je suis Leap. Je n****'****ai d****'****autre passé que le jour où vous m****'****avez offert cette vie. **

- Uhm... Je te laisse les prochains jours libres. Revenez en force, tout les deux.

- Ce sera fait, comptez sur moi. Et il raccrocha à l'instant qu'il eut terminé de parler.

Il saisit ses ATs et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un bon repas. Bientôt, il vit la tête de Claws surgir de sous le comptoir et regarder avidement les casseroles mijoter. Leap lui écrasa la tête violemment : « Attends encore deux minutes!» et il retourna à ces chaudrons. Puis il ajouta: «Est-ce que ton vidéo est terminé.»

Mais il attendit une plainte effroyable, qui gagnait en puissance, provenir du salon et lui glacer le sang instantanément; Il avait entre-temps augmenté le volume au maximum. Une chaise traversa la pièce et s'abattit dans la télévision qui se renversa et fut définitivement détruite:

- Tu me dois une T.V. plasma à écran plat de 70''! Un effrayant spectre meurtrier se dessinait derrière lui.

- C'est toi qui a lancé la chaise, dit-il incertain, en ayant la tête baisé et en levant un doigt.

- **Silence! **Hurla t'il en le pointant de son doigt. En remontant la chaîne de mes motivations, on peut voir un lien très clair entre ton comportement et mon action_.( Il s__'__explique longuement et fait référence à des théorèmes obscures ou incohérents.) _Donc, par le fait même on peut conclure que la faute te reviens **entièrement**. _( Un organigramme complexe apparait derrière Leap.) _

- Ça me semble logique. _( Il étudie l__'__organigramme.) _En effet, c'est de ma faute, combien je te dois, lui demanda t'il avec un sourire.

- **N****'****abandonne pas si rapidement!** Il lui lance une autre chaise qu'il réussi à éviter de justesse, mais qui brisa un aquarium... Vide, heureusement.

Peu de temps par après il revient avec deux assiettes. Il lui en remit une sans dire un mot et commença à manger sur le divan devant la télévision et l'aquarium en ruine. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et par la suite, Leap lui présenta des ATs sans vraiment le regarder: « Allez, il faut que je fasse de toi un _Rider_ décent.»

Ils se rendirent donc dans la cour arrière où un énorme parc se dressait et qui pouvait faire compétition avec ceux des tournois professionnels. Leap actionna un interrupteur et l'immense piscine creusée se vida, dans un bruit de torrent, pour faire surgir un autre module. Claws regarda tout ça avec un air d'émerveillement absolu.

Ils enfilèrent leurs ATs, mais Leap n'utilisa pas Crimson Steam:« D'abord, nous allons commencer par une course. Il suffit de traverser le parc le plus rapidement possible. À vos marque. 3-2-1...Go!» Claws s'élança, mais Leap demeura à sa place et sortit sa montre à gousset de l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il calcula le temps de Claws et une fois qu'il fut a mi-parcours, il activa le chronomètre et s'élança à son tour.

Une fois rendue à destination, il regarda son temps et conclut: « Je ne suis encore qu'à l'échauffement.» Il continua a observer la progression de Claws qui n'avait probablement pas remarqué le passage de Leap.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à arriver, mais il fit une manœuvre trop complexe et s'écrasa à ses pieds: « Pas mauvais... Pour un débutant. Tu as su découvrir la route qui présentait le moins grand défi. Par contre, cela va tout à fait à l'encontre de l'esprit d'un _Rider_! Il faut chercher les défis, le dépassement, la perfection! Tant que tu n'auras pas découvert la volonté d'aller au-delà de tes limites, ils n'y a rien que je peux t'apprendre! Est-ce que tu as cette volonté?» Claws se remit sur ses patins et lui offrit un regard déterminé:« On recommence.»

Cette fois-ci, il resta à ses cotés et Claws eu beaucoup plus d'audace. Ce qui fit qu'il chuta souvent, mais il se relevait rapidement et continua avec autant d'ardeur. Quant ils eurent finit leur parcours, Leap arrêta son chronomètre et annonça le temps obtenue:« Bien. Je veux que tu divises ce temps par deux avant qu'on finisse.» Il commença par protester, mais devant le regard désapprobateur que lui servit Leap, il c'était tu et s'apprêtait à reprendre.

En voyant qu'il allait s'élancer à nouveau, Leap lui saisit le col, ce qui l'arrêta net. Propulsé par son élan, les pieds de Claws quittèrent le sol et il s'écrasa lourdement:« Allons, inutile de foncer tête baisé. Il faut prendre le temps d'étudier son environnement. On va faire le tour de tout les modules et tu t'exerceras sur chacun.» Leap patina peu cette nuit et uniquement pour présenter des transitions dont très peu fut reproduite par Claws et ce fut avec bien moins d'élégance.

S'il ne se joignit pas à lui, ce fut peut-être pour ne pas le faire se sentir lamentable. Mais, surtout, il tentait de déduire à quel _Road_ que Claws s'attachait instinctivement. Il était encore trop tôt pour tenter de déduire ce qu'il en ressortait, mais il put tout de même remarquer qu'il faisait de rapide progrès. Finalement, il lui donna une pause avant qu'il commence à tenter de battre son chrono.

Il s'écroula à genoux totalement épuisé, mais Leap ne lui permettrait pas d'arrêter maintenant; **Il n****'****admettait pas qu****'****il ait atteint sa limite**. Par contre, Claws ne formula pas l'idée de s'arrêter et finit par se déclarer prêt à commencer. Leap calcula en restant en retrait pour ne pas nuire à sa concentration.

Claws avait réussi à déduire un des meilleurs parcours qu'il serait capable d'emprunter. Son temps était franchement meilleur, mais encore loin d'être divisé. Il s'y tenta à nouveau et il ne chutait plus. Au quatrième essai, Leap put lui déclarer qu'il avait moins de dix secondes à couper. Il continua donc avec encore plus d'ardeur et finit par atteindre un écart de deux secondes.

Par contre, ses chronos finirent par s'allonger à cause de la fatigue. Leap lui permit donc qu'il s'arrête pour ce soir. Quant il entendit qu'il pouvait cesser, les jambes de Claws se dérobèrent sous lui et il n'eut plus la force de bouger.

Leap le regarda avec un sourire, voyant là un apprenti _Rider_ des plus déterminés comme plusieurs et non un total psychopathe de sadique possédant une innocente candeur qui le rendait encore plus troublant.

Il lui enleva ses ATs et il dut presque littéralement le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit situé dans une niche et put remarqué que son nom y était peint. Encore une chose troublante chez lui. Il rejoignit son lit en essayant de ne pas trop y penser.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici le prochain chapitre et je devrais être en mesure de publier jusqu'au septième rapidement.

J'aimerais connaitre votre opinion jusqu'à maintenant, alors prenez la peine de laisser un simple commentaire.

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear.

_**Chapitre 3**_

Leap, munit de Crimson Steam, s'exerçait dans le parc en y attendant Claws. Ce dernier finit par arrivé, le visage ravagé par la fatigue et resta un long moment à l'observer. Leap n'y prêta pas attention, attendant seulement que ce dernier se sente prêt à débuter. Il finit par se rendre sur sa ligne de départ.

Leap se percha, par un puissant saut suivit d'un _wall ride_, sur le point le plus haut du parc et annonça le départ. Claws s'élança et obtient un bon départ. Malgré ça, Leap ne croyait pas que sa tentative serait convaincante. Par contre, il changea quelque chose à sa routine et réussit une transition de haut niveau.

Avec cela, il réussit à obtenir un temps excellent: «Il doit y avoir pensé toute la nuit. Et, réussir du premier coup une transition de la sorte... Il a peut-être finalement l'âme d'un _Rider_ en lui.»

Leap s'élança **la tête première **en bas de son promontoire, attendis à la dernière seconde avant de frapper de ses ATs le mur à ses cotés pour pouvoir se redresser par un demi-périlleux. L'impact serait tout de même trop puissant, alors il eut recours à l'Overheat en pointant les talons vers le sol pour se freiner en plein air.

Il se retrouva à **rouler à contre-sens **et traversa le parc **les yeux fermés!** Il avança sans hésitation dans le parc et transita entre les rampes par des sauts parfaitement calculés. Il exécutait ses manœuvres sans sembler éprouver le moindre problème. Il freina et rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver avec Claws devant lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais il n'y avait personne en face.

Songeur, il se retourna pour le voir recroquevillé juste derrière lui:

_- _C'était dangereux!

- Uhm... Légère erreur de calcul.

- T'es totalement cinglé.

- **Silence! **Claws regarda son doigt accusateur, perplexe. Félicitation, tu as su maitriser une des bases les plus fondamentales. Maintenant, Tu vas te pratiquer à maitriser tes sauts.

Leap alla actionner un autre interrupteur et le sol s'ouvrit pour faire surgir une tour gradué qui semblait s'élever sans fin dans les airs.

Leap s'élança sur la rampe au pied de la tour et vint faire une marque à 3 mètre. Claws la regarda et s'élança confiant pour réussir à dépasser le résultat par le double: «Bien, mais ce n'est pas le but de l'exercice.»

Alors que Claws s'apprêtait à protester: «**Silence!**»On semblait entendre un coup de tonnerre quant il le pointa de son doigt: «Ce que je veux que tu fasse, c'est de réussir à frapper l'endroit exact de la marque. Tant que tu n'auras pas réussi trois fois de suite, je ne changerais pas d'exercice.» Claws semblait encore très confiant, mais après c'être tenté, il perdit cette assurance.

La précision demandé était beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre que prévu. Le temps que Claws maitrise la précision de ses sauts, Leap s'exerça dans le reste du parc; En étant munit d'une lourde veste de fer et d'encombrant poids aux chevilles. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir des performances supérieur à un professionnel de patin à roue aligné normal.

Claws s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer et Leap retourna le voir. Il regarda les marques que Claws avait tracé et alla en produire une nouvelle en étant toujours entravé par ses poids: « Je te laisse une marge d'erreur comprise entre mes deux marques. Je tiens toujours à ce que tu réussis trois fois de suite.» Claws observa le nouveau défi et remarqua que la nouvelle marque se situait à **exactement 25 centimètre **au-dessus de la précédente.

Cet intervalle lui permit de réussir sans réelle difficulté à enchaîner les sauts précis. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Leap c'était défait de son lourd attirail et se posta au pied de la tour. Claws réussit finalement son exercice et le rejoint: « Félicitation. C'est impossible d'obtenir une précision chirurgicale parfaite. Moi-même j'ai été extrêmement chanceux de frapper avec autant de précision.»

Cette remarque fut accueilli par un froncement très prononcé des sourcils de Claws:« Bon, savoir calculé ses sauts est très important, surtout si un combat se transporte dans les airs. Par contre, il est aussi utile de savoir délivrer son plein potentiel. Je vous en prie.» Lui dit-il en présentant la rampe et avec un sourire.

Claws se recula pour obtenir un meilleur d'élan et s'élança au maximum des capacités de ses ATs. Il perça les cieux avec vélocité et on entendit un cri de ravissement tandis qu'il s'élevait. Cela fut par contre de courte durée alors qu'il prit conscience de l'abysse qui s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Leap sentit l'horreur l'oppressé entièrement alors que Claws s'écrasait. Un sentiment d'impuissance familier vint l'accueillir et il regarda immobile la chute libre.

Par contre, Claws n'avait pas rien retirer à côtoyer Leap. Bien qu'il s'approchait inexorablement du sol, il était demeuré collé à la tour. Ainsi, probablement plus par instinct que de façon réfléchie, il la frappa de ses ATs et transféra l'énergie de la chute par une poussé horizontale qui ralentit considérablement sa chute.

N'empêche que l'impact fut d'une violence extrême. Il voulut tant bien que mal amortir sa chute en tentant d'atterrir sur ses patins, mais la force de l'impact fit que ses pieds se dérobèrent. Par la suite, il rebondit sur le sol pour s'écraser à plusieurs reprise en roulant sur une grande distance tout en se protégeant la tête.

Leap était déjà penché sur lui quant il s'immobilisa et son visage afficha une extrême inquiétude. Claws ouvra les yeux et redressa le torse lentement. Il fixa Leap et son visage prit un air terrifié: « Je suis désolé... J'ai brisé les ATs.» Puis il se recroquevilla comme s'il craignait qu'il allait le frapper. Les inquiétudes de Leap s'envolèrent devant ce comportement et il lui répondit: « Allons. J'en n'ai rien à faire de cette ferraille. L'important c'est que tu te portes biens.»

Claws sembla toujours craindre de se faire attaquer, mais il finit par baisser sa garde:

- Tu ne t'ais pas fait trop mal.

- Non, je crois que je peux continuer... Désolé pour les patins! Il entra à nouveau dans une phase de profonde terreur.

- Allons, crois-tu que c'est un problème, dit-il en lui présentant sa maison et le parc.

- Je m'excuse, je suis profondément désolé!

Voyant qu'il n'était pas possible de raisonner avec lui, il lui arracha les patins des pieds et le commanda de venir avec lui. Malgré qu'il semblait toujours être dans un état de panique, il le suivi docilement.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'atelier et Leap se débarrassa sans cérémonie des anciens patins en les lançant dans un amas de ferraille.

Claws sembla s'être remit de sa crise et le regarda avec curiosité s'affairer. Leap alla récupérer une nouvelle paire de patins parmi plusieurs situé sur les murs ainsi que de nombreux instruments.

Il plaça son matériel et lui demanda de s'approcher:« Voici un model à bi-propulsion _sigma_-_G_14 munit de stabilisateur de pression hydraulique à quartile ainsi qu'un système d'injection azimutale...» Il continua de la sorte pendant deux minutes.

Ça faisait longtemps que Claws était totalement perdu, mais Leap finit d'énumérer les composantes du modèle avant de procéder au résumé: « Ce qui veut dire: Ces _Air Treks _sont conçues pour offrir un maximum de manœuvrabilité et de stabilité. Chacune des roues sont équipés de double moteurs qui fournit une poussé simultané pour des révolutions plus puissantes. Ces roues, d'une largeur bien supérieur à la moyenne, permettent des départ-arrêts étonnamment véloces. Ces fonctions handicapent par le fait même grandement la vitesse; C'est pourquoi on les appelle un modèle **pour enfants**.»

Claws le regarda ombrageusement alors qu'il avait saisi l'allusion aux enfants. Leap fit comme s'il ne le remarqua pas et saisit un tournevis: « Par contre, on peut faire des choses merveilleuse avec le système bimoteur.» Dit-il avec un sourire de _mad scientist _et il ouvrit le compartiment des roues, mais ne retira rien pour le moment.

«Tout d'abord, installé des moteurs de modèle _**Z**_-RO; Ils ont de biens meilleurs résultats pour la même taille. Par contre, il faut aussi échanger l'arbre de transmission puisque le modèle de base fait perdre une grande quantité de la puissance durant...» Il énuméra toutes les modifications qu'il voulait faire et un amoncellement était formé par les pièces qu'ils s'apprêtait à échanger.

À la fin, il ne resterait plus grand chose du model original: « Toute ces modifications n'ont par contre peu d'utilité avec les roues originales. Celle-ci ne sont pas capable de suivre les performances. De plus, leur taille est unique et aucune version supérieur n'est produite.» Il alla chercher une boite sur les étagères: « C'est pour cela que j'ai fait produire ces roues il y a bien longtemps. Je ne les aient jamais véritablement testées.» Une fois qu'il ouvrit la boite, il resta à fixer le contenu pendant un moment.

Claws se pencha et observa un papier dans le fond qui semblait le déranger: « À Lloyd, de la part de Clarisse. Qui sont Lloyd et Clarisse?» Leap déposa rapidement la boite au coté des patins: « Uhm... Les fabricants.» Tout autre personne que Claws ne se serait pas fait berner par ce mensonge et aurait poser d'avantage de question. Il posa les roues, changea toute les pièces, s'assura que tout était fonctionnel et finit par lui présenter: « Que dirais-tu de les essayer.»

Le visage de Claws s'illumina d'un sourire qui lui était familier, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas devant des scènes macabres de violence inouïe.

La nuit était tombé, aucun repas n'avait été pris, les blessure s'accumulaient, mais Claws était en extase. Il continuait de se pratiquer avec autant de plaisirs malgré les heures qui s'enchainait.

Leap se questionnait quant remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé lui-même autant de plaisir. Cette époque était lointaine, mais une chose était certaine: Les ATs étaient une chose merveilleuse.

Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir s'en servir pour se débarrasser des ennemis qui oseront se soulever contre les _Lone Wolves_; Claws avait un énorme potentiel et une passion qui se manifestait rarement chez les individus, mais elle était ternie par le sang.

Il avait une inexplicable attirance pour la violence qui en faisait un être très inquiétant. Leap ne voulait même pas songer au genre de passé qu'il possédait; L'ignorance lui semblait bien plus souhaitable.

Il le joignit dans sa _run_ et après avoir évaluer ses progrès, il l'interpella: « Ce sera suffisant pour ce soir, on vas avoir une importante journée demain.» Il s'agissait de la troisième fois qu'il le proposait, mais cette fois-ci Claws n'émit pas de refus. Ils retraversèrent le parc pour atteindre le manoir en exécutant quelques derniers _tricks_. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent pour aller à leur chambre respective.

* * *

Extra 1

Moi: Oî! Leap.

Leap: Quoi?

Me dit-il froidement en m'offrant un regard meurtrier.

Moi: Hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais parler un peu de toi?

Leap: Pour quelle raison ferais-je cela?

Moi: Parce que… Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais transformer mon histoire en un yaoi avec Claws. Et tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'avoir du _bon temps _après avoir massacré quelqu'un... Avant de faire un _trip _a trois avec le corps.

J'apprécie le voir se mettre à trembler avant de devenir de plus en plus blême.

Leap: Pour l'amour de Dieu! Arrête, s'il te plait! Réussit t'il a dire avec peine en mettant un main devant sa bouche. D'accord, tu as gagné... Que veux-tu?

Il était sur le point de vomir.

Moi: Seulement que tu parles un peu de toi.

Leap: Okay... Je suis Leap et je suis dans le Blood Pack depuis environ trois ans. Malgré cela, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de mission pendant ce temps. Je me suis surtout entrainé à devenir le plus efficace que je pourrais pour le Elder.

Moi: Que faisais-tu avant d'être dans le Blood Pack?

Leap: Je n'ai point de passer, est-ce suffisamment clair?

Moi: Mais tes talents en AT doivent provenir de quelque part... Et comment ce fait t'il que tu ais autant d'argent?

Leap: **Silence!**

Il dégaine son épée et fait tourner ses ATs.

Moi: C'est bon, d'accord... Alors, pourrais-tu donner ta description physique?

Leap: J'ai 28 ans, 5'8 de haut et je garde mon poids au alentour de 155 livres. J'ai des cheveux châtain foncé qui descendent en boucle jusqu'à mes épaules et mes yeux sont eux aussi brun. Cela suffira t'il?

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche.

Moi: Pourrais-tu aussi décrire l'uniforme des Lone Wolves?

Leap: Tch! Fais le par toi même.

Il s'élance vers moi et me pousse en dehors du chemin avant de disparaitre.

Moi: Maudit que je déteste quant il agit froidement! Il peut être vraiment gentil quant il le veut. Je vous le jure

Bon, pour ce qui est de l'uniforme des Lone Wolves: Ils ont une capuche grise, avec des oreilles de loup, qui descend jusque sous leur nez, mais avec des trous menaçant pour leur permettre de voir. Ils ont aussi des lentilles qui ressemblent à des yeux de bête pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaitre. Le Blood Pack a aussi un croc de fer qui vas par-dessus une canine et qui descend jusqu'au menton. Ils portent un trench coat bleu marin et un morceau de cuir noir sur une épaule et qui descend jusqu'au coude. L'uniforme des officiers ont seulement plus de détails. Les pantalons sont eux aussi noir et viennent avec une ceinture donc la boucle est formé de l'emblème.

(Je décrirais l'emblème plus tard dans le prochain extra.)

Leap porte son croc de fer et son étoffe de cuir à sa gauche et Claws à sa droite.

Leap porte aussi une ceinture supplémentaire par-dessus son trench coat pour pouvoir porter son épée.

À propos de son épée, elle fait 1 mètre de long, la lame fait un croissant au dessus de la poigné et la garde se termine par une pointe. Ce que je veux dire par garde inversé, c'est que Leap tien son épée en ayant la plus longue partie qui pointe vers le bas( Comme Sol Badguy de Guilty Gear, qui est trop épique en passant!)

Ses dagues de lancer sont attaché à sa jambe gauche par une pochette de cuir. Pour cette pochette, imaginez cel que les ninjas portent dans Naruto pour garder leurs armes.

Aussi, le manteau de Leap n'a pas de manche et les trous pour les épaules sont entourés de fourrure.

Et n'oubliez pas qu'il a un accent britannique qui sonnent très aristocratique.

Fiou~~ J'espère que vous arrivez à vous le représenter comme je le fais.

La prochaine fois, ce sera Claws. (Hum... Comment je pourrais le menacer de parler?)


	5. Chapter 4

Voici déjà un nouveau chapitre. Le passé de Leap va se dévoiler un peu dans ce chapitre.

Prenez la peine d'écrire un commentaire, sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de le poster d'abord en français et je vais me concentrer sur la traduction.

je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Chanson: Les regrets de Leap; _Simple like this _de _Sarah Blackwood _(Il y a uniquement des version Live sur youtube, donc vous pouvez mettre votre propre chanson triste.)

Leap se décida d'aller faire un tour à son atelier avant d'aller se coucher. Il récupéra la boite qui avait contenue les nouvelles roues de Claws, alla s'asseoir, puis resta à la fixer pendant un moment. Il se décida finalement à l'ouvrir et pigea une lettre qui s'y trouvait.

Il en débuta la lecture, mais il ne sembla pas bien se porter après quelque ligne. Il resta la tête entre les mains, puis il saisit brusquement le papier pour le déchirer. Il resta à observer ce qu'il avait fait, puis il poursuivit la destruction du document avec plus de conviction.

Il alla par la suite rejoindre son lit, en ayant toujours ses ATs dans les pieds malgré les marques qu'il produisait sur le plancher de bois franc, puis s'y écrasa. Il était exténué de sa journée, mais le sommeil était bien loin. Il avait réussi à avoir un certain oubli de sa vieille douleur dans les derniers temps et surtout dans les derniers jours; Cela n'était que passager.

Il avait le fardeau de cette souffrance et il ne faisait que la transmettre par le biais de sa lame. Malheureusement pour tout ceux qui se dressait sur son chemin, **sa souffrance était infini**_. _Il resta étendue sur son lit en étant encore tout habillé, en fixant le plafond qui lui était trop familier, à se remémorer les souvenirs tant de fois répétés et en sentant son cœur se faire taillader.

Il se releva, se rendit sur son balcon et observa la lune: Elle croissait et était maintenant au trois quart pleine... Exactement la même phase que cette tragique nuit. Il sortit sa montre sur laquelle était gravé les armoiries des Harrington, caressa le froid métal avant de l'ouvrir et étudia la course des aiguilles.

Le temps, cet implacable rival qui le narguait sans relâche. Il aurait peut-être eu la chance de changer ce qui c'était produit, de tout changer.

Au départ, ils patinèrent avec insouciance et combien Clarisse était belle avec sa chevelure ténébreuse qui dansait dans le vent! Il avait complété ce qui deviendrait _Crimson Steam _et elle avait accompli le _tuning_. Il n'avait qu'une seule impression**, il avait découvert ses véritables ailes!** Son bonheur était parfait et c'est peut-être pour cela que la chute avait été d'autant plus douloureuse.

Il voyait à nouveau l'arrivé du métro alors que Clarisse tentait de s'enfuir avec ses ATs détruis tandis qu'il surplombait la scène au sommet d'une grue de construction. Il vérifia sa montre et il s'imaginait qu'il avait sauté en bas de son promontoire. La montre toujours en main, il visualisa sa chute et le reste du _Road Pass _qu'il avait imaginé.

Il arrivait juste à temps pour la soustraire à son destin et lui à sa souffrance. Puis, la véritable scène joua dans sa tête et il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il retourna dans son lit, bien inutilement, et continua à ressasser son abime de douleur.

Il pouvait sentir la présence de Clarisse partout dans la pièce malgré qu'elle ne possédait aucun souvenir d'elle. Il c'était débarrassé de la majorité des objets qui lui appartenait. En fait, il avait acheté ce manoir après le drame. Plus précisément quant il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre du Elder. Malgré tout, son fantôme était présent et ne le quitterait jamais.

Il finit par s'endormir uniquement après de longue heures et le repos qu'il réussi à avoir fut bien court. Il fut réveillé par l'aube qui traversa par la fenêtre de son balcon dont il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux. Il se leva et prit une douche avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans son salon, il tomba sur Claws et vit qu'il avait terminé de brancher le V.H.S sur une petite télévision portable: « J'ai trouvé ça! Je pourrais terminé mon film.» Le regard de Leap se porta vers les chaises qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce après qu'il les aient lancées.

Sa main s'y était déjà agrippée et il tira la chaise en dehors des débris de l'aquarium, mais il décida d'enchainer à l'instant avec ce qu'il avait prévu: « Enfile tes ATs.» Claws les avaient tout près de lui et Leap les avaient en main, alors ils furent équipés en un instant.

Chanson: Affrontement; _Cada loco con su tema _d'_Anonymus_

Claws se tourna vers le parc, mais il se fit interpeller: «En garde.» Leap se propulsa vers lui et donna un coup pied en plein vol. Claws réussit à le bloquer, mais l'impact le fit reculer de sur ces roues. Leap attaqua de la même façon, mais cette fois ci Claws lui saisit la jambe et exécuta une rotation à haute vitesse pour le projeter.

Leap réussit à s'amortir sur le mur avec ses patins et il s'élança à nouveau; Cette propulsion eu pour effet de fissurer le mur. Claws pourrait contre-attaquer facilement , alors Leap se mit à rouler sur le plafond, se jeta sur le plancher au dernier moment, puis il le poussa jusqu'au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un crissement de verre alors qu'ils passèrent sur les débris de l'aquarium.

Claws était bien plus lourd que lui, mais sous la poussé de Crimson Steam il réussit à le plaquer violement contre le mur. Leap se dégagea rapidement avant qu'il riposte et observa sa réaction. Claws affichait son sourire de psychopathe et sembla apprécier grandement le combat. Il se mit en garde et attendit que Leap exécute le prochain mouvement.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa gauche et changea rapidement de direction pour tenter de frapper son flanc droit d'un coup de coude. Claws ne fut pas berner et réussit à le bloquer; Leap se retrouva sans défense.

Il tenta de se dégager, mais Claws lui fit un puissant croc-en-jambe qui le fit soulever du sol. Il se retrouva suspendu et Claws lui donna une charge d'épaule extrêmement puissante grâce au départ véloce des ses ATs. Leap fut projeter violement, frappa le plancher, puis réussi à se stabiliser en glissant sur ses pieds et une main.

Il releva la tête pour voir Claws qui tentait d'abattre sa sa tête Il était bien trop rapide pour se faire toucher par cette attaque et il sembla disparaitre avant que le pied fracasse ce qui se trouvait sous lui; Il s'agissait du V.H.S et donc de son film qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Claws récupéra la bande du film qui se trouvait au milieu des débris et la tient devant lui pendant un instant. Il la laissa ensuite tomber avant de se retourner vers Leap. Son troublant sourire ne semblait plus du tout amuser.

Une forme sembla s'exposer derrière lui et Leap reconnut le phénomène à l'instant: «Feral Shadow!( Il s'agit d'un concept que j'apporte à mon histoire. Les détails seront exposé plus tard.) Mais elle semble presque palpable. Claws, **ça suffit!**» La projection qui montrait l'état d'âme d'un _Storm Rider _se confirma pour présenter une énorme bête féroce et légèrement humanoïde.

Elle était instable et changeait à tout moment, ce qui montrait qu'il était dépassé par ses émotions. Claws attaqua et son pied pénétra le mur où la tête de Leap se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

Il le dégagea pour se ruer à nouveau sur Leap. Heureusement, ce dernier était beaucoup plus agile que lui et les attaques répétés que Claws déchaina vers lui furent facilement évité. Leap se déplaça au-travers de la pièce, mais il ne parvenait pas à garder une distance raisonnable. Leap avait toujours eu de la difficulté dans les combats de classe D.( Pour plus d'information sur la classe D, consulter le wikia sur les _Parts War_.)

Leap ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans un espace restreint et il avait de la difficulté à profiter pleinement des murs. Par contre, Claws révélait d'avantage de son énorme potentiel et commença à utiliser efficacement la pièce. Leap sentait la pression augmenter contre lui et se résigna à devoir blesser Claws pour l'arrêter.

Il continua donc à éviter les attaques que Claws tentaient de porter rageusement et attendit une ouverture. Celle ci finit par se dévoiler alors que Claws trébucha sur la télévision plasma de 70' qui gisait toujours sur le sol depuis qu'elle avait été frappé par une chaise. Leap s'élança donc sur lui et abattit durement son pied sur sa tête.

Par après, Claws glissa sa main dans ses cheveux d'où coulait un filet de sang et sa paume cacha un de ses yeux en murmurant: «Détruire.»

Puis il donna un coup de pied à distance en obtenant le maximum de sa vitesse et l'énergie cinétique obtenue quant son pied s'arrêta poursuivie sa route sous la forme d'une déchirure dans l'espace:« _**Fang**_**!**( Oui, l'attaque d'Agito/Akito)** Ce n****'****est pas sérieux!**»

Leap réussit à éviter de justesse l'attaque qui poursuivit son chemin pour fracasser les fenêtres: « Il faut que je quitte cette espace restreint, pensa t'il, il a l'avantage dans cette situation.»

Il se rendit donc dans le parc en sautant par une des fenêtres qui venait d'être détruite. Claws le suivit, mais la fatigue causé par l'utilisation d'une _Fang _en plus de son inexpérience ne lui permit pas de le traquer.

Leap s'arrêta à bonne distance et tenta de le raisonner: «Claws, arrêtes à l'instant. Reprends tes esprits» Mais celui-ci profita de son immobilité pour tenter de lui envoyer une autre _fang _tout en affichant un sourire encore plus dément.

Au lieu de l'éviter, Leap attendit au dernier instant pour ensuite sauter sur la _fang_. Son contact causa une énorme friction qui permit à Crimson Steam d'obtenir son plein potentiel. Il sauta sur le sol et patina jusqu'à Claws en un instant.

Leap devint véritablement sérieux à cet instant et eu une intention meurtrière, ce qui déploya son _Shadow_: Une bête écarlate au visage de canidé, une crinière de lion, avec une paire d'aile d'oiseau et qui était encombré par des chaînes qui retenait aussi sa queue garnie de plume.

Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de réagir qu'il le dépassait. Par la suite, il sauta en effectuant une rotation de 180' puis activa l'Overheat d'un de ses ATs. Il changea brusquement de direction pour bondir (leap) en face de Claws qui fut pris au dépourvu.

Il lui envoya un coup de pied gauche sous la mâchoire et la force qu'il y plaça fit en sorte que Leap se retrouva à exécuter une rotation sur lui-même. Il activa donc l'Overheat de son deuxième AT et augmenta la vitesse de sa rotation pour délivrer un deuxième coup de pied au même endroit: «**Crimson chimera; twin salto!**»

Claws fut projeté avec une extrême violence et s'écrasa plus loin. Leap fut entrainé par son élan et exécuta encore trois rotation avant de toucher le sol: « C'est quoi ton foutu problème!»

Par contre, le maniaque ne put lui répondre, car il était inconscient si ce n'est pas mort. Leap alla vérifier la dernière option et remarqua qu'il respirait encore; Il ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. À cet instant, les ATs de Leap émirent un grésillement et les roues se dérobèrent sous lui: « Shit!» S'exclama t'il en les retirant.

Il lui arracha ses ATs, vérifia l'état des roues qui était satisfaisant et le traina à l'intérieur pour l'asseoir sur une des chaises qui jonchait dans le salon. Le britannique alla chercher de la corde et l'attacha très fermement à la chaise.

Puisqu'il était toujours inconscient, Leap alla à son atelier pour évaluer les dégâts qu'avait subis Crimson Steam. Ce n'était pas majeur, mais il y avait tout de même un problème de taille; **Il n****'****avait pas de roues de rechange **du même modèle.

Il devait les faire produire spécifiquement par _La Tanière _et son stock était épuisé. Il installa donc provisoirement un produit de compétition, mais il se sentait tout de même démunis. Il utilisa donc à l'instant sa ligne spéciale pour contacter _La Tanière_.

Ses appels était envoyé directement à la seule membre qui avait un contact avec le _Blood Pack, _qu'on référait uniquement sous le nom de Louve-Mère:

- Ici Leap. Peux-tu me rendre service, cher Louve-Mère?

- Ah... Leap, je me demandais si j'allais avoir des nouvelles de l'autre soir par une autre source que les bulletins d'informations. Beau travail dans l'entrepôt, ça doit être souligné. Que puis-je pour toi?

- J'aurais besoin de nouveau matériel.

- Tu as encore passé au-travers de ta réserve de roues!? Elle avait un accent colérique et terrible, mais qui ne dura qu'un instant. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà plusieurs pairs de préparés. Je vais les laissés à l'appartement qui te sert de cachette, ça te va? Dit-elle en abandonnant son ton dure.

- En fait, il se pourrais que je te demande d'évaluer une nouvelle paire de ATs et de reproduire un autre modèle de roue, alors il faudrait qu'on puisse se rencontrer pour que tu puisse les étudier.

- D'accord, je te rappelle pour t'informer d'un lieu de rendez-vous. L'état-major est totalement paranoïaque de ma sécurité.

- C'est justifiable, vis-à-vis la plus prodigieuse de nos _tuners_.

- Tu me flattes... Et tu sais que j'adore ça.

- Tu mérites amplement tout les compliments qu'on t'offre.

- T'es mignon, je vais faire un effort supplémentaire pour complété rapidement le prototype sur lequel je travaillais. Je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser.

- Tu m'intrigue maintenant. Je vais me rendre en ville bientôt, tu me contactera à ma cachette. Je devrais y être présent un court moment vers 14 heure. Il faudrait sinon que tu m'appelle après minuit. Je serais surement présent le lendemain matin jusqu'à...

- T'as pensé à t'acheter un cellulaire?

- Non. Et j'en n'ai pas l'intention.

- Sigh... Je t'appellerais demain matin. À plus tard.

- À bientôt.

Après avoir terminé son entretien, il redescendit au salon pour voir que Claws se trouvait toujours à être inconscient. Il se rendit donc dans sa cuisine et se prépara un repas bien odorant. Rapidement, il entendit Claws émettre des plaintes.

Leap ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde et compléta son déjeuner en chantonnant. Une fois qu'il eu remplit son assiette, il se rendit dans le salon.

Claws tentait de se défaire de ses liens et dès qu'il vit Leap entrer dans la salle, il lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension. Claws tenta de parler, mais le «**silence**» que lui siffla froidement le britannique lui fit bien plus peur que toute les fois où il lui criait.

Ce dernier alla chercher l'autre chaise et la plaça de façon inversé. Il tenta de prendre une bouché de son repas, mais le haut dossier de la chaise nuisait à sa tentative. Il se releva donc, posa un pied dessus alors qu'il avait ses ATs et il la projeta par un coup de pied.

La chaise décolla avec violence et traversa la pièce. Elle frappa par la suite le mur qu'ils avaient endommagé pendant leur combat et le puissant impact le transperça. On entendit par la suite plusieurs bruits de verre brisé, mais Leap demeura début et impassible. Claws le regarda en étant totalement effrayé alors que le _Shadow_ de Leap se dessinait derrière lui:

- Alors., peux-tu me dire... c'est quoi t'on foutue problème!?

- Je ne suis pas sure d'être...

- Ne joue pas ce jeux avec moi! Tu as essayé de me tuer...

- Si je me fies à la douleur de ma mâchoire, c'est plutôt toi qui a tenté de me tuer.

- **Silence! **Si j'avais eu vraiment l'intention de te tuer, tu ne serais pas ici pour en parler. Alors? Quesque qui c'est passé dans ta tête pour m'agresser aussi sauvagement.

- Non, non, non, non...

- Ne nie pas! Dit Leap avec une voix sépulcrale.

- Non! Ce n'est pas encore arrivé! NON! Ils secouaient la tête énergétiquement en criant comme un possédé.

- De quoi parles-tu! Hurla Leap pour le couvrir. Pourquoi a tu perdus l'esprit après avoir brisé la vidéocassette.

- Le film? Ils c'était calmé à l'instant.

- Oui, se concentré de pure folie inhumaine que tu appelles film.

- Oh... Il est détruit? Le visage de Claws prit tout à coup un air de grande tristesse et en voyant cela Leap décida de changer de tactique.

- Dis-moi, que signifiait cette vidéocassette pour toi?

Claws resta un moment silencieux avant de finalement répondre.

- Mon passé... Tout mes souvenirs étaient relié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce film.

Leap se sentit tout à coup plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Et que voulais-tu dires par «c'est encore arrivé?»

- Ce ne c'était pas produit depuis des années... Je te le jure!

- Tu parles de perdre la tête et de tout détruire devant toi?

Claws lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Je crois, continua Leap, que je peux de laisser aller en sécurité. MAIS, si jamais tu m'attaques encore, soit certain que cette fois **je ne t****'****épargnerais pas!**( Rape face.)Claws pencha la tête sous cette menace. Maintenant, soit prêt à partir, car nous allons en ville pour les prochains jours.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Claws alors que Leap défit les liens.

- Cela peut être très plaisant de pratiquer dans un parc, mais notre terrain de chasse est la ville et il faut apprendre à la voir par les yeux d'un _Storm Rider_. Oh, et puis... Comme punition tu n'auras pas de repas.

Puis il prit une bouchée de son assiette devant les yeux envieux de Claws.

* * *

Extra 2

Moi: Oî! Claws.

Claws: Oui?

Il est penché sur quelque chose et je peux sentir le sang. Il semble jouer avec ce qui se trouve à ses pieds et ça fait des _bruits mouillés_.

Moi: Hum... Quesque tu faits?

Claws: Ho... Salut!

Il se tourne vers moi alors qu'il tient un avant-bras. On peut voir clairement qu'il est encore frais par tout le sang qu'il en éclabousse.

Moi: Hum...

Maintenant je comprends la répulsion de Leap face à la violence. Je prends conscience du corps éviscéré qui git en pièce dans mon esprit. Désolé, les examens de fin de session ont tendance à transformer un esprit en un bordel.

Claws: Qui a t'il?

Me demande Claws alors qu'il se dirige vers moi tout en tenant l'avant-bras. Je prends donc une grande respiration et je réponds.

Moi: Tu sais... Je voulais en savoir d'avantage sur toi.

Claws: OK.

Il se retourne vers le corps et il commence à le piquer avec son propre avant-bras.

Moi: Hum... Est-ce que tu vas répondre à quelques unes de mes question?

Claws: Non. Ça c'est plus intéressant.

Il a un couteau qu'il a sorti de je ne sais où et je commence à détester ma grande imagination couplé à mes bonnes connaissances anatomiques alors qu'il commence à disséquer le corps. Je dois le faire s'arrêter, rapidement, ou je crois que je vais être malade ( Maintenant, je sais comment tu te sens Leap.)

Moi: Et bien... Je connais quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Claws: Vraiment! C'est quoi?

Il me demande avec son sourire ravi et sa voix enthousiaste.

Claws: Plus de corps? Non, laisse moi deviner... Ils sont encore en vie!

Moi: Non. La crème glacée.

Claws: Crème glacée?

Moi: Oui. «Ice Cream».

Claws: Quesque «I scream»

Moi: Non! CRÈME GLACÉ! (ARGH! Table flip!) Ça va devenir ton repas favoris. Allez, goûte!

Et je fais apparaître un sundae avec des cerises et qui brille.( Quoi, on est dans mon esprit et je peux y faire ce que je veux... Comme faire disparaître ce corps dégoutant.) Il le regarde, le sent comme ferais un animal et y goûte.

Claws: Miam! C'est tellement bon!

Il commence à creuser au travers de son bol et en mange la moitié avant qu'il disparaisse.

Moi: Pas si vite. T'es mieux de répondre à mes questions avant ou tu n'auras jamais la chance de gouter à la crème glacée.

Claws: C'est tellement méchant...

Moi: Et pas question que tu m'offres se regard de «chiot perdu par une journée de pluie!»

Maintenant je sais comment Leap se sent quant il est dure envers Claws (Je me sens bien.) Il semble faire encore plus pitié avant de dire.

Claws: D'accord. Quesque tu veux savoir?

Moi: Parfait. Quel est ton véritable nom?

Claws: Je ne sais pas. On m'a toujours appelé Claws...

Moi: OK... Et qui t'as élevé.

Du moment que je pose ma question, il commence à paniquer et il va s'asseoir dans un coin en tenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Claws: Je ne veux pas en parler...

Moi: Hum... D'accord... Alors peux-tu seulement me donner ta description physique.

Il semble toujours terrifier et il ne bouge pas de son coin.

Moi: Quel est ta grandeur?

Je demande, tentant de le sortir de sa léthargie.

Claws: Je ne sais pas...

Il laisse aller ses jambes.

Moi: Okay... Et quel est ton poids?

Claws: Non plus.

Il se relève tranquillement. Alors, j'en profite pour faire les calculs nécessaire.

Moi: Il semble qu'il fait 6'4 et pèse 210 livres. Maintenant, voudrais-tu décrire l'emblème des Lone Wolves?

Claws: D'accord. C'est la tête d'un loup vu d'un profile trois quart. Il a un visage souriant (Un maléfique rictus sadique remplie de crocs) et un magnifique oeil (au regard sournois.) La forme général de l'emblème ressemble à un cercle hérissé avec les oreilles qui dépassent. «Lone Wolves» est écrit dans le bas où le cou se connecte au visage pour terminer le cercle.

Moi: Bien. Maintenant tu peux y aller.

Il regarde aux alentours, cherchant pour le corps.

Moi: Je l'ai vu rentrer dans cette caverne.

Il se tourne vers la sombre caverne alors qu'un vent sinistre se met a souffler. Puis, il s'y dirige sans hésitation alors qu'un froid brouillard se lève. ( Un autre coté sombre de mon esprit.)

Moi: J'aimerais ajouter que l'emblème du Blood Pack est fait sur le même modèle, mais il semble plus féroce. Il y a une cicatrice sur le museau et Blood Pack est écrit à l'endroit où était inscrit Lone Wolves et les initials du nom de l'équipe dans le coin supérieur du cou.

La Tanière possède aussi son propre emblème. Le cercle n'est pas hérissé, mais il semble fait comme un écrou. Les noms sont inscrit au-même endroit que l'emblème Blood Pack.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je devrais définir la prochaine fois. Alors, si vous avez des questions sur des choses que vous voudriez que je définisse d'avantage, placez un review ou un PM.


	6. Chapter 5

**Voilà, je me suis décidé de me remettre à publier en français.  
**

**Disclaimer: je ne possède aucun droit sur Air Gear. Je possède uniquement mes personnages et mon scénario.**

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 5**

Dans le sous-sol d'un établissement douteux, une bien sombre réunion avait lieux. L'atmosphère semblait moite de sang, sang qui risquait de couler à tout moment. Il n'était pas prudent d'entasser autant de bêtes sauvages dans un espace aussi restreint. Chacune ayant leurs propres rancunes envers les autres et la moindre étincelles risquait d'apporter la chaos.

Aucun d'entre eux avait confiance en un autre et ils avaient tous apporté leur ATs. Des ATs qui étaient fait pour blesser, humilier, mutiler... Ou même tuer. Et certains de ses ATs avaient eux leur part de tout ça.

Et ces ATs appartenaient au chefs de toutes les équipes criminels, excepté pour les Lone Wolves, de la ville de Bexcoal (Une ville qui avait sa part de ça aussi.) Des femmes dans des tenues légères servaient des rafraichissement et tentait d'apaiser l'atmosphère, mais en vain. Elles furent invité à quitter la pièce alors que toutes ces personnes qui semblait dangereuse étaient assis à une grande table en se donnant de sombre regard... Semblant sur le point de sauter à la gorge de l'un et l'autre.

Personne en cet endroit aurait accepté d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un ce qui voulait dire que personne n'avait le contrôle sur eux. Pourtant, ils furent tous invités par quelqu'un et la situation urgente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient nécessitait cette rencontre. La personne qui avaient assemblé tout ces ennemis brisa finalement le silence qui se prolongeait.

C'était une femme à la beauté immense. Ses cheveux sombres poussait sauvagement alors que ses lourdes boucles tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre donnait un regard à glacer les os alors qu'elle survola la table. Ses magnifiques lèvres firent un petit sourire avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser la femme fatale parler: «Je suis très reconnaissante pour avoir tous accepter mon invitation.» Sa voix était entrainante alors que son ton grave fredonnait tranquillement. La sensation de danger imminent s'apaisa un peu dans la pièce.

Elle joignit ses mains à la peau soyeuse ensemble par le bout des doigt et continua: «Comme vous l'avez tous surement entendu, une rumeur à commencé à courir en ville. Une que les plus anciens d'entre nous ne veulent pas croire. Une que les plus jeunes pourrait se moquer. Une que nous devrions tous nous inquiéter.» Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres en devint un qui donna une sensation de malaise à ceux assemblé: «La renaissance du Blood Pack.» La pièce devint silencieuse quant il fut dit le nom maudit, mais pour peux de temps.

Tout le monde se mit à vociférer, sautant de leur chaise en levant la voix, pour donner leur impression sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. La signification général de cette cacophonie fut:

- Comment pouvez-vous parler de "renaissance" alors qu'il ne fut jamais mort?

- Oh, mais il était mort...

Tout les autres chefs se calmèrent lorsqu'elle s'expliqua.

- Comme vous savez, le Blood Pack a fait peu dans les trois dernières années. Il était toujours idiot de s'opposer au Blood Pack et tous ceux qui l'ont fait reposent maintenant dans la tombe. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose, seulement des assassinassions portées par une main très habile. Ce n'était pas l'instrument de terreur qu'il était. Alpha, montre leur.

Elle se tourna vers un grand et large homme qui se tenait dans un recoin sombre. Peu de détails pouvait être aperçu de sa personne, mais il donnait une horrifiante aura glacé. Il tira vers le bas un écran blanc et appuya sur la manette qu'il avait en main pour partir un projecteur. Puis, elle débuta à partir d'un ordinateur qu'elle avait près d'elle un film d'une caméra de sécurité. Il montrait un entrepôt abandonné qui était gardé par plusieurs hommes armées de fusils et d'épées.

Un des hommes à la table se leva et demanda: «Comment as-tu mis la main sur ça?» C'était le chef des Psy-Ko-Holic et on pouvait toujours voir la cicatrices que la roue arrière de Leap avait laissé. La femme répondit avec un profond sarcasme: «Comment ce fait t'il que _tu _ne la pas?» Cela enragea le Psy-Ko-Holic qui sauta sur la table et fonça sur elle avec ses ATs: «J'en ai assez de tes conneries, espèce de sale chienne!» Elle ne bougea pas et elle ne semblait pas menacée.

L'homme connu comme étant Alpha sauta sur la table et arrêta le chef dans sa course. Puis, il chef tenta de contourner avec son adresse, mais Alpha ferma une de ses mains sur son pied et le fit s'écraser sur la table. Il tenta de se relever rapidement, mais Alpha était déjà sur son cas et il frappa d'un coup de pied un de ses genoux qui plia sous la douleur. Puis, il lui donna une sacré raclée, démontrant une agilité et une vitesse étonnante pour sa taille. Le chef tenta de contre-attaquer, utilisant ses talents de AT pour surpasser son opposant, mais rien qu'il ne fit donna des résultats. Il recula et il ne pouvait placer un coup.

Après moins d'une minute, le Psy-Ko-Holic semblait inconscient et il gisait sur ses genoux alors que la main qui le retenait par le collet était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Alpha leva son immense poing pour offrir se qui risquait d'être le coup de grâce quant la femme le rappela: «Alpha, ça devrait être suffisant.»

Il laissa tomber son poing, puis il traina l'homme ensanglanté au-travers le reste de la table avant de le soulever sans effort visible: «Bien, Mademoiselle Omega.» Grogna t'il. Puis, il le lança sur sa chaise et tourna sur-lui même pour marcher le long de la table. Alors qu'il traversa le bois maintenant ensanglanté, on pouvait voir **qu'il était nu-pied**.

Il sauta en bas de la table et prit place près de la femme: «Comme je disais, veuillez regardez ceci. Le spectacle est sur le point de commencer.» Dit-elle en débutant le film à nouveau et en tournant son attention vers le projecteur. Les gardes dans l'entrepôt semblait s'ennuyer avant qu'un homme dans l'uniforme des Lone Wolves botta la porte qui fut arrachée.

Les gardes figèrent alors que l'homme, qui se trouvait à être Claws, fonça vers eux et tua rapidement le seul garde qui avait des ATs. Les autres gardes tentèrent de lui tirer dessus, mais il utilisa la vitesse de ses ATs pour se mettre à couvert: «Je me fatigue jamais de voir ça.» Dit la demoiselle alors qu'elle porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres. On pouvait sur celles-ci qu'elle souriait. Le genre de sourire ravi que le tueur arborait sur la vidéo.

Les autres chefs des équipes regardèrent avec horreur la pure brutalité que Claws usa pour se débarrasser des autres gardes. C'étaient tous des hommes habitués à la violence extrême, mais ce qu'il vit envoya **bien effectivement **un frison le long de leur dos: «Maintenant, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose d'autre.»

Elle arrêta la vidéo alors que Claws était sur le point de faire pénétrer son bras à l'intérieur du garde qui demeurait. Elle ouvrit un autre dossier sur son ordinateur et elle dit avant de le débuter: «Nous avons mis un ralenti sur celui-ci, mais tout de même... Ne clignez pas des yeux.»

Elle débuta le nouveau vidéo il montrait un bureau dans lequel quatre gardes se tenait autour d'une chaise sur laquelle était attaché un homme. Ils étaient tous en ATs et ils avaient des fusils, mais cela changerait pas grand chose. Ceux qui regardait le film virent les hommes se diriger vers les écrans des caméras de sécurité alors que Claws avait débuté. Puis, un autre Lone Wolves apparut derrière un des fenêtres et le ralenti débuta.

Ils le virent gagner une incroyable poussé avant et il défonça la fenêtre. Puis, il se tailla un chemin jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et l'horloge dans le coin supérieur les informa qu'il lui fallut que deux secondes pour éliminer trois des hommes. Après trente secondes, il achevait l'homme qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Tous les hommes autour de la table s'offrirent des regard terrifié alors que la femme fermait la vidéo et mit une image de l'emblème du Blood Pack fait à partir des corps: «Maintenant, imaginez un homme de ce talent qui enseignerait tout ce qu'il sait au premier.» La pièce demeura silencieuse et la rancune qui subsistait entre eux au début semblait être disparue.

Omega se leva: «Je vous ai appelés ici parce que je crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose avant que le Blood Pack ne devienne une menace trop sérieuse. Je vous ai appelés ici, car il faut agir rapidement. Je vous ai appelés ici... Pour débuter une guerre.» Dit elle en demeurant calme.

Avec un dernier regard sur l'emblème macabre, ils acceptèrent tous assez aisément. Eh bien, tous sauf les Psy-Ko-Holics puisque leur chef était toujours inconscient.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture de Leap et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Claws se sentait encore coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait et resta un long moment silencieux. Il garda la tête basse, mais il avait une question qui l'obsédait dernièrement et dont il voulait la réponse. Alors que le panorama de Bexcoal finit par apparaître, il se força à poser sa question:

- Dit Leap...

-Oui.

Il était froid et ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Quesque... Le regard glaciale de Leap le décourageait. Comment se fait t'il que tu as rejoint le Blood Pack?

Claws était prêt à recevoir des représailles, mais Leap resta muet un long moment. Il n'osait pas poser sa question à nouveau et fixait Leap en entente d'une réponse. Ce dernier finit par pousser un long soupir et à expliquer ses motivations:

«_Pax Romana_, dit-il d'abord et devant l'incompréhension de Claws il ajouta, la paix par l'empire. L'empire de Rome avait connu une relative paix interne qui a duré près de 500 ans. Si j'accompli ce rôle, c'est pour préserver l'équilibre que les _Lone Wolves _ont réussi à installer. Vois-tu, Bexcoal est un terrain où se livre une lutte terrible et sanglante. Cette ville à toujours été une capitale des affaires criminelles.»

«Les ATs ont toujours été associé à l'underground et l'underground au crime organisé. Quant les gangs de _Rider_ ont fait leur apparition, une véritable guerre c'est déclenché dans les rues de la ville. Tous cherchaient à obtenir la suprématie sur cette ville et un groupe à réussi: Les _Lone Wolves _grâce au mythique _Blood Pack_. De multiples rumeurs et légende circule sur ce sanglant nom, mais la vérité est peut-être encore plus effrayante que toute ses histoires. En effet, le _Blood Pack _était à l'époque une seule personne et celle ci a établi la suprématie par lui-même.»

Leap marqua une pause avant de reprendre: «J'ai rencontré Fangs qu'une seule fois et il était sur son lit de mort. Malgré tout, j'ai fait l'expérience d'un des moments les plus effrayant de ma vie.» Leap émit un soupir. «Puisque son loyal Fangs se mourrait, le Elder à du trouver une personne pour prendre sa relève. Quant il m'a approché, j'étais totalement contre sa proposition. Par contre, j'ai fini par comprendre l'importance du _Blood Pack _dans l'équilibre de la ville. Si les _Lone Wolves _tombaient, le chaos dans lequel se retrouverait la ville serait très dangereux. C'est pourquoi je lutte pour maintenir l'empire.» Claws l'avait écouté attentivement et comprit la position de Leap. Pendant que Leap expliquait ses raisons, ils avaient finalement atteint la ville.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le garage souterrain de l'appartement de Leap en ville. Par la suite, une fois garé, ils sortirent leur équipement du _Blood Pack _et le transférèrent dans la chambre du troisième étage. Ils mirent leurs ATs dans un sac à dos et se rendirent dans les boutiques du centre-ville. En effet, Leap ne s'en pouvait plus de voir Claws enchevêtré dans ses propres vêtements puisqu'il avait en quelque sorte déchiré ses seules vêtements pendant qu'il s'entrainait. Il le fit pénétrer dans des boutiques de hautes coutures et lui paya sans hésitation une garde-robe de vêtement de marque. Ils continuèrent de se promener dans la ville en étant encombré de nombreux sacs.

Tout à coup, l'estomac de Claws émit une plainte terrible que Leap entendit clairement, malgré la circulation et autres clameurs de la ville, alors qu'ils passèrent devant une crèmerie. Claws s'y était arrêté et regardait à l'intérieur avec un regard brillant. Leap consentit donc à lui acheter une crème glacé puisque il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis 24 heures, mais il ne lui donnerait pas plus pour le punir d'avoir perdu la tête ce matin: « Attends ici, je vais aller passer la commande. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas et tu m'attends **patiemment**.» Il pénétra à l'intérieur et se rendit compte, alors qu'il était au comptoir, qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé quel parfum il voulait. Il resta un instant songeur puis décida d'aller lui demander. Il sortit donc à l'extérieur et remarqua qu'il avait **disparue**!

Il ne restait que les sacs entassé sur une table. Leap regarda dans toutes les directions et il le vit s'enfoncer dans une ruelle. Il tenta donc de le rejoindre au pas de course, tout en jetant un regard à sa montre, et lorsqu'il eu atteint la ruelle, ce ne fut que pour le voir en prendre une nouvelle. Il s'y rendit, mais cette fois ci il ne le vit nulle part. Il continua donc en tenter de trouver un indice de sa présence, mais il finit par rapidement tomber sur lui. Il se trouvait sur le sol et il se plaignait en se tenant l'entre jambe. Leap se pencha donc sur lui à l'instant:

- Ça va?

- C'est tellement douloureux...

- Comment cela c'est produit. (Puis en changeant pour un ton beaucoup plus froid.) Pourquoi tu es parti quant je t'avais demandé explicitement d'attendre patiemment.

- C'est que... Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de la suivre.

- Suivre qui?

- La jolie femme, dit-il calmement alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

- Pourquoi as-tu suivi une femme?!

**C****'****était bien une question comme seul l****'****incompréhension peut faire poser. **

- Il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait et donc j'ai eu la certitude quant elle c'est approché pour me frapper.

- Et c'est quoi qui t'intriguait.

- Il y avait définitivement une odeur de sang qui la suivait, laissa t'il tomber alors qu'il se relevait finalement.

Leap demeurait songeur et incertain. Il ne savait comment expliquer cette réalité de la femme à son partenaire qui semblait innocent des mystères externes à son monde. Leap décida de ne pas s'engager sur ce sujet.

- Peu importe. Tu m'as désobéi et tu es parti alors que je t'avais demandé de patienter. Pour cela, tu ne mérite pas d'avoir de crème glacé!

- M-mais! J'ai faim!

- **Silence! **Cela n'est pas mon problème. Tu aurait du y penser avant de partir. Maintenant, retournons à l'appartement, puis nous pourrons passer le reste de la journée à pratiquer notre _run_.

Claws retourna à la crèmerie la tête basse.

Une fois qu'ils furent à destination. Ils virent qu'un voleur, en ATs, était en train de prendre leur sacs qui était resté sur la table: «Claws, attrape le!» lui dit Leap et ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leur ATs. Quant le voleur remarqua que les propriétaires étaient de retour, il décampa en ayant trois des sacs dans les mains. Claws le prit en chasse tout de suite et Leap récupéra le reste des sacs et partit par la suite à leurs poursuite. Il se doutait bien quel route le voleur allait prendre, il connaissait très bien cette partie de la ville: «Amateur» glissa t'il avant de débuter la chasse après avoir jeté un œil sur sa montre de poche.

Il sauta sur l'enseigne de la crèmerie puis il s'en servit pour se propulser à la hauteur d'un sixième étage. Il exécuta sur l'immeuble voisin un _wall ride_ horizontale tout en tournant sur lui-même pour gagner de la vitesse puis se propulsa de l'autre coté de la rue; Il se retrouva rapidement sur un toit difficile d'atteinte puisqu'une barrière avait été installé pour empêcher les _Storm Riders _d'y grimper. Il profita de la position avantageuse qu'il avait pour rapidement rejoindre Claws.

Il le retrouva juste derrière le voleur qui tentait de le perdre dans un stationnement. Claws continuait de gagner du terrain, alors il laissa tomber les sacs qu'il avait volé et il se concentra sur sa fuite. Leap alla donc chercher les sacs et dut prendre le temps de récupérer les articles qui avait été éjecté lorsque le voleur les avaient lancé. Entre temps, il avait perdu leur trace, mais il se fia à son instinct pour les retrouver. Il finit par tomber sur eux et il remarqua que Claws l'avait appréhendé.

(_Vous savez ce qui s'en vient! Il est temps pour Claws de s'amuser. Pauvre gars, tu as volé les mauvaises personnes et maintenant tu vas payer de ton sang_.)

En fait, il le retenait contre le mur avec **son AT sous la gorge** et le voleur tentait de s'en défaire, car il commençait à suffoquer. Alors que Leap s'approchait, Claws dégagea son pied de sa gorge et l'utilisa pour le frapper violemment au ventre. L'homme se plia en deux et Claws lui délivra rapidement un crochet à la tempe. Puis, il lui envoya dans l'estomac un coup de pied en arc-de-cercle. Le voleur décolla et s'écrasa lourdement contre une berne à ordure.

Claws sauta vers lui et souleva son talon en plein air pour l'écraser contre son épaule qui fit un bruit inquiétant d'os brisé. Puis, sans se préoccuper par les cris de douleur de l'homme, il le roua de coup de pieds. La chair commença à se déchirer sous chaque coups et Claws sembla vraiment effrayant avec ses cheveux devant ses yeux et son sourire satisfait. L'homme tenta de se protéger de son mieux, mais faisait pleuvoir ses ATs à moteurs multiple avec chaque fois un fort bruit de roulement. La berne à ordure commença à plier derrière le voleur sous chaque coups.

Il réussi par contre à articuler: «Claws, arrête...» Après avoir été interpellé, il se retourna vers Leap qui devait se retenir contre le mur et qui gardait une main sur sa bouche. Le voleur était dorénavant inconscient et un peu de sang avait éclaboussé le mur: « Allons-y.» Tandis que Claws se décida de s'éloigner de sa proie, Leap fouilla dans les poches à l'intérieur de sa chemise et retira, après avoir vérifié sa montre, un emblème des Lone Wolves. Il le lança sur le corps pour que personne ne pose de question. Ils laissèrent le voleur et retournèrent à l'appartement.

(_On ne fait pas chier Claws, c'est tout.)_

À peine eurent t'ils le temps de déposer les sacs à l'intérieur que l'estomac de Claws émit de nouveau une plainte épique: «Je vais aller chercher quelque chose au marché qui se trouve au coin de la rue, décida Leap. Tu reste ici et cette fois tu m'obéis, compris! Oh, et tente d'essuyer le sang sur tes ATs.» Ils ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre que déjà il sortit pour aller s'en acquitter. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim après ce qui venait de se produire, mais son corps avait besoin d'ingérer quelque chose.

Il revient rapidement avec des repas pour emporter. De plus, il avait acheté de la crème glacé puisqu'il se sentait coupable d'être aussi dur avec lui. Claws se lança presque littéralement sur les sacs et mangea avec un appétit vorace, ses mouvements semblants flous alors qu'il engloutit son repas. Leap le regarda, mal à l'aise, et écarta le sandwich qu'il tenait de la furie gloutonne de Claws: «Ça va mieux?» demandant t'il quant Claws prit finalement un moment de répit après avoir tout mangé:

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Lui répondit-il.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux te laisser digérer avant de commencer notre pratique. Dit Leap.

- D'accord, puis il saisie le pot entier de crème glacé ainsi qu'une cuillère.

Puis Claws s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et mangea tranquillement son désert en le savourant pleinement. Leap prit une bouchée de son propre repas, mais il l'avala difficilement. Voir Claws apprécié une gâterie avec tant d'insouciance après l'acte brutal qu'il venait d'accomplir avait vraiment fermé son estomac.

Leap profita du temps libre qu'il avait pour s'assurer de la propreté des ATs de Claws. Il avait à peine nettoyé les tâches de sang et les patins étaient vraiment sales puisque le sang est vraiment difficile à retirer. Leap alla chercher ses produits spéciaux pour retirer le sang et réussi à le faire disparaître. Il savait par contre qu'une étude scientifique permettrait de retrouver des traces.

Puis, avoir vérifié sa montre, il saisie ses patins et procéda à une inspection. Il fut satisfait du résultat et les remit dans son sac. Il tenta par après de relaxer à son tour, étant fatiguer par sa courte nuit de sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Alors, il procéda de nouveau à une inspection de ses ATs puis les mit à nouveau dans son sac.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit les ATs de Claws et cette fois-ci trouva de quoi s'occuper. En effet, l'utilisation qu'il en avait fait ce matin, durant son épisode de rage aveugle, avait causé beaucoup de contrainte sur les ATs. Ainsi, il procéda à des ajustements pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau offrir leur plein potentiel. Leap aurait préféré remplacer plusieurs pièces, mais il en avait pas sous la main.

Il aurait aussi bien aimé pouvoir contacter Louve-Mère à l'instant pour pouvoir compter sur une expertise en plus d'avoir accès à l'instant à des roues digne de ce nom pour Crimson Steam. Par contre, sa position changeait tout le temps et seul le téléphone à son manoir pouvait la localiser en tout temps. Il tenta de la contacter par l'oreillette de son uniforme, mais il n'eut aucune réponse puisqu'elle s'y connectait uniquement lorsque le Elder lui disait qu'il était en mission. Il devait donc attendre à demain.

Après cela, il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller et dit à Claws de se préparer. Leap alla mettre ses ATs à son balcon, vérifia l'heure de sa montre, et s'y laissa glisser. Claws le suivit peu après et les deux s'élancèrent dans la ville.

Chaque partie de l'architecture urbaine dévoile un nouveau visage à ceux qui porte des Air Treks. Leap connaissait parfaitement cette ville et en avait une vision unique. Claws ne pouvait que le suivre et s'extasier des prouesses que Leap exécutait sans la moindre hésitation. Rapidement, des curieux furent attirés par les exploits de Leap et d'autre Storm Riders se mirent sur son sillage.

La nouvelle s'emballa et rapidement tout l'underground eu connaissance d'un Rider exceptionnel qui était arrivé en ville. Leap se fichait de se qui se passait autour de lui, étant totalement concentré sur sa Run. Après un certain temps, un téméraire s'approcha de lui. Il avait une bonne carrure, des cheveux bruns mi-long, un blouson avec un insigne qui était familier à Leap et des ATs bleuté qui avaient de la classe. Il lui demanda tout en brandissant l'emblème de son gang, les Ragged Phoenix:

- Je n'avais pas vue quelqu'un patiner de la sorte depuis longtemps. Ça te dit une compétition? On met en jeu nos patins, ça te va?

Leap s'arrêta sur un toit plat et la foule, dont Claws ne se retrouva à n'être qu'un membre, se forma rapidement autour d'eux.

- C'est une offre intéressante, mais même si tu offrais les ATs de tout les personnes présentes, je n'accepterais pas. Par contre, je suis partant si on met notre honneur sur la ligne. Qui est tu et quel est ton défi?

- Ha, ha! Très bien... Je suis Sébastian Von Hacken et je propose une course jusqu'au sommet de la tour _Kizashi corp_.

- D'accord, moi, Lloyd Harrington, accepte ton défi à la condition qu'on fasse un détour... par la cathédrale, dit-il en **pointant vers un sens complètement opposé à l****'****objectif**.

- Parfait! Ça me va. Lui répondit Sébastian en pouffant de rire.

La tour de la _Kizashi corporation_ se trouvait à être le deuxième plus haut sommet de la ville de Bexcoal. Le point le plus haut est la _freedom tower_, mais elle était l'entière possession des _Lone Wolves _et les _Riders _téméraires qui osaient s'y approcher n'étaient jamais revu. La cathédrale se trouvait à 2,6 kilomètres de leur position, en périphérie de la ville, puis à partir de là, la tour était à 1,9 kilomètres. En tout, 4,5 kilomètres dont au moins 2 en zone densément urbaine.

Cela s'annonçait comme un affrontement très excitant.

Du moment que l'itinéraire avait été annoncé, la foule se dispersa pour être en mesure de filmer à partir de plusieurs points, puisqu'aucune personne présente ne serait en mesure de les suivre tout le long:

- Bonne chance, Sébastian! Lui souhaitèrent plusieurs des personnes avant de quitter.

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance, mais de talent. Répondit t'il.

- En effet. Ajouta Lloyd.

Puis il se dirigea vers Claws qui ne savait pas comment réagir et Lloyd lui donna son sac. Il lui dit de l'attendre à l'appartement et Claws dit avec un petit sourire: «Fait de ton mieux.» Lloyd lui sourit en retour et se rendit sur la ligne de départ.

Extra 3

Moi: Non, je veux pas lui parler... Tout le monde sauf elle. À me donne la frousse de ma vie.

Moi-même: À qui tu parler?

Moi: Ta gueule cerveau! Sinon j'te noie dans l'alcool

Je: Je crois qu'on a assez bu pour cette fin de semaine.

Moi: Et toi aussi, le bon sens logique!

Femme: He bien, en voilà un qui est bruyant.

Moi, moi-même et je: Oh fuck! Oî... Je veux dire, c'est un plaisir de faire votre rencontre mademoiselle Omega.

Omega: Je vous remercie

Elle semblait joyeuse, mais elle abandonna rapidement son sourire et me demanda d'une voix froide.

Omega: Alors, tu as quelque chose à me demander?

Moi: Oui, mais... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Si tu es occupé, je ne vais pas te retenir.

Omega: Oh, mais j'ai tout mon temps. Tu sais, puisque je suis à l'intérieur de ta tête et je ne suis qu'un simple "personnage" sans danger.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je pus voir la beauté angélique sur son visage, mais la malice du diable dans ses yeux me donne la chair de poule.

Omega: Qu'y a t'il? N'hésite pas à me demander quoi que se soit. Je suis sous ton contrôle, n'est ce pas... Maître?

Elle commence un ricanement qui explose en un rire sadique. Elle retrouve son calme avant de tirer deux pistolets de son blouson.

Omega: Si tu tentes quoi que se soit contre moi, je vais m'assurer que tes funérailles soit faites à cercueil fermé. Maintenant, cette question elle vient?

Je regarde fixement les cannons des pistolets, une sueur froide glisse sur mon visage et dégoute lentement avant que son visage à nouveau. Son expression ravi est cent fois plus effrayante que ce que Claws pourrait jamais produire.

Merde, c'est mon deuxième personnage féminin maléfique qui échappe à mon contrôle... J'aurais du savoir ce qui se passerait quant je l'ai basé sur la première. Au moins, je fais des cauchemars uniquement à propos d'Arnékia... Pour le moment.

Elle commence à appuyer sur la détente, alors j'amasse mon courage.

Moi: Et bien, il est grand temps que je donne des infos sur Bexcoal. Tu sais, puisqu'il s'agit d'une ville fictive que j'ai créer... Et...

Omega: C'est tout? Tu t'es quasiment pissé dessus... Juste pour me demander ça? Et moi qui commençait à t'apprécier, mais il se trouve que tu n'as pas de colonne... Tout comme Lloydy.

Et bien, Bexcoal est en Amérique du Nord, sur la frontière entre le Canada et les États-Unis. Il n'est pas important de savoir quel pays, ce qui faut savoir c'est que cette position permet d'important trafique entre les deux. C'est une des principal activité des Lone Wolves. Comme il fut dit, Bexcoal est une ville pourrit où le taux de criminalité a toujours été élevé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où tu veux élever tes enfants.

Tout de même, c'est plutôt une grande ville qui doit faire le cinquième de New York.

Sa taille est d'environ 375km2. Elle a une population de 1 700 000 et qui va jusqu'à 4 800 000 avec la banlieue.

Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. C'est le genre de chose que t'aurais pu faire par toi-même. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

Moi: Quel genre de choses, les OC ne font pas des "choses."

Omega: Oui j'en fait. Je donne la frousse de leur vie à ceux qui sont censé avoir le contrôle sur moi. Au revoir et j'espère qu'on vas se revoir.

Moi: Ouais... Moi aussi. (Eh merde...)

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review. C'est parce que je n'avais reçu aucun commentaire que j'ai arrêté de publier en français.

J'espère que ça vous avez apprécié et on se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapter 6

Il y a beaucoup de science "Air Gear" dans ce chapitre, allant de : «Ça fait du sens» à «Quoi... Logique de Air Gear. Ce n'est pas comme si Leap était sur le point de devenir super saiyan.»

Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Chanson: Confrontation; _Mind eraser, No chaser _de Them Crooked Vultures

Ils se positionnèrent pour le départ et l'annonce de cette affrontement avait déjà fait écho, si bien que davantage de personne arrivèrent pour assister au départ.

Cette foule prenait majoritairement parti pour Sébastian, ce qui lui fit comprendre à Leap qu'il jouissait d'une certaine réputation. Il y avait par contre des voix qui s'élevait pour lui et cela lui rappelait les années durant lesquelles il était chez les professionnel. C'était donc avec un grand sourire qu'il se mit en position de départ comme pour faire un sprint.

Quant le décompte du départ fut finalement donné, il commença à faire tourner ses roues pour accumuler de la friction. Par contre, puisqu'il n'avait pas ses véritables roues, il ne pouvait pas les pousser à leur plein potentiel. Il ne réussi pas obtenir la friction voulue pour son départ, mais il tenta tout de même le parcours qu'il avait visualisé.

Il s'élança donc comme une flèche, soit en restant très bas, du toit du bâtiment en exécutant quelque rotations sur lui-même puis il prit une position aérodynamique. Il se retrouva dans une bulle d'air chaud causé par la chaleur dégagé de ses patins; Cette bulle causa moins de friction, ce qui fit que sa vitesse diminua plus lentement, et l'air chaud aida à son ascension.

Puis, après avoir franchi une distance énorme, il enclencha l'Overheat dès qu'il commença à perdre de la vélocité. Il reprit instantanément de la vitesse et il se retrouva à chevaucher un cousin d'air chaud. C'était le moment que Lloyd préférait le plus, car à cette instant **il semblait perdre tout contact avec la gravité **et pour un instant il se retrouva **à littéralement voler**.

Malencontreusement, il put remarquer que cela ne suffirait pas pour atteindre son objectif, car son calcul impliquait l'utilisation de ses véritables roues. Puisqu'il risquait de s'écraser contre le bâtiment et non pas d'atterrir sur son toit, il dut cesser son élan. Pour ce faire, il envoya un coup de pied rotatif pour briser le coussin d'air puis il écarta les membres pour se ralentir le plus possible.

Il trouva par la suite un point d'atterrissage sécuritaire et après un _wall ride_, il se retrouva au niveau du sol. Il dû donc grimpé, par un saut triangulaire, au niveau des toits. Il observa les alentours et remarqua que Sébastian avait pris les devants. Il se remit donc en route et put remarquer **qu****'****il n****'****était pas face à un amateur**.

L'erreur sur son départ risquait donc de lui couter chère, mais il n'était tout de même pas inquiet. La ville devenait moins dense à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cathédrale et il était confiant d'être plus rapide sur les lignes droites. Il se concentra sur son objectif et il ne connaissait plus la position de son adversaire.

Il poursuivit son parcours et il s'approcha du centre commercial. La perfection était nécessaire dans cette étape s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Il prit une grande respiration et visualisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La position du centre commercial fait en sorte que ses toits étaient la ligne la plus rapide vers la cathédrale. Par contre, la majorité du toit du centre commercial était fait de verre et il ne pouvait risquer de l'endommager avec les forces anti-ATs déployé à l'intérieur. Sinon, il devrait passer sur les partis du toit qui ne sont en verre et le matériau à ces endroits causait beaucoup de friction.

Donc, ce qu'il allait faire est de profiter des renforts de métal aux endroits que le toit de verre devenait en pente et ainsi pouvoir couper rapidement au-travers de cet endroit.

Il sauta donc sur le toit et aperçu Sébastian qui était déjà en bonne voix pour traverser le centre commercial, mais qui utilisait la méthode lente. Lloyd sauta donc sur le mince _rail_ de métal qui formait la penture des toits et s'élança à la poursuite de son adversaire. Les rails étaient plutôt longue et il réussit assez facilement à sauté de l'une à l'autre

En ayant le _rail _sur l'arc de son patin, ses roues touchaient à la vitre et leur rotation lui fournissait d'avantage de vitesse. De plus, la chaleur dégagé par la friction dilata le verre et créa une surface qui opposait moins de résistance, ce qui lui permettait de gagner d'avantage de vitesse.

Après peu de temps, Sébastian attendit un grincement derrière lui et se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire en voyant Lloyd traverser à pleine vitesse le centre commercial en bondissant sur chacune des pentures. Il avait par contre déjà lui-même terminé de traverser et s'apprêtait déjà à se rendre à la cathédrale. Lloyd termina peu de temps après et exécuta un autre de ses sauts prodigieux.

Avant de quitter la rampe de laquelle il décolla, il se pencha pour offrir le moins de résistance possible à l'air. Puis, après une rapide rotation, il se retrouva de nouveaux transporté par une bulle d'air chaud et il rejoignit presque Sébastian.

Il aurait réussi à le dépasser à l'instant s'il activait l'Overheat, mais il ne voulait pas causer trop de contrainte à ses roues. En effet, l'overheat est une fonction qui relâche vers l'arrière un jet d'air concentré et à une température intense par les côtés externes de ses ATs. Une partie de ce jet d'air est dirigé vers les roues arrières qui vont tourner plus vite, certes, mais qui surtout vont grimpés à une température extrême. De plus, le reste de l'air brulant qui était éjecté était envoyé vers l'extérieur et produisait une trainé qui le poussait en plus de le stabiliser.

Cette température peut avoir de nombreux avantages, mais avec les roues qu'il était équipé présentement, il ne pouvait l'utiliser à répétition. Ainsi, l'intégrité de ses ATs risquait d'être compromis s'il tentait de l'utiliser **ne serais-ce qu'une seconde fois**.

Il perdit donc en vitesse et Sébastian réussi à prendre d'avantage d'avance avant que Leap atteigne le sol. Mais du moment qu'il toucha le sol, Lloyd put se mettre directement à sa poursuite et la compétition devenait vraiment intense. Il dut par contre admettre qu'il avait sous-estimé la vitesse que son opposant pouvait avoir et ils restèrent presque coude à coude jusqu'à la cathédrale:« Il faudra passer entre les deux tours, d'accord.» Lui dit Lloyd et Sébastian acquiesça comme un vrai _Rider_, soit en augmentant sa vitesse. Si Leap avait choisi la cathédrale, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu où il excellait.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé à un endroit précis, il exécuta sa routine et passa par les marques qu'il avait produit au répétant ses mouvements tant de fois. Les rues les avaient amené à arrivé par l'arrière de la cathédrale and Lloyd manœuvra vers la droite. Alors qu'il s'approcha, il utilisa la rampe d'un escalier pour sauter vers les piliers qui retenaient l'édifice de chaque côté. Il procéda à l'ascension rapidement par une série de saut entre les piliers et le mur and elle se termina par un saut dément, alors qu'il transférait son poids dans sa rotation, du haut d'un des piliers.

Il avait craint qu'encore une fois ses présentes roues l'handicapent au point de l'empêcher d'exécuter sa manœuvre, mais elles réussirent à le hisser sur les toits de la cathédrale. Cela fut moins rapide que ce qu'il aurait réussi à accomplir avec son équipement habituelle, mais il réussi tout de même à prendre l'avance sur Sébastian. Par la suite, il se propulsa au sommet d'une des tours jumelles en exécutant un autre saut triangulaire, puis il descendit avec vélocité le long de sa paroi.

Il vit Sébastian sauté d'entre les deux tours et se diriger vers leur nouvel cible, la tour Kizashi Corp. Malgré tout, Lloyd ne se préoccupait pas que Sébastian le dépasse pour le moment, car il était sur le point de l'abandonner. La gravité l'aida à gagner une énorme vitesse, mais il ne fut satisfait de celle ci que quand il était sur le point de frapper le sol. À ce moment, il fit une transition vers le sol qui lui permit de garder une grande partie de son accélération et se dirigea donc avec rapidité vers son objectif.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé le terrain en face de la cathédrale, il bifurqua vers une ruelle. Il exécuta un _wall ride_ sur le mur de gauche et la vitesse qu'il avait acquis en descendant la tour de la cathédrale fit en sorte qu'il eut une ascension sur tout le long du bâtiment. Il se propulsa donc en diagonale quant il eut atteint l'extrémité de l'édifice, puis il atteignit un panneau publicitaire placer en angle. Il s'en servit pour exécuter un autre saut en profitant de l'angle oblique de celui ci pour se retrouver sur un toit plat.

Il tira la chaine de sa montre dorée et fit une rapide reconnaissance, mais ne put voir Sébastian nulle part. Il reprit donc sa route au-travers de la ville tout en vérifiant le tmeps et il était pas mal certain de détenir la victoire. Par contre, alors qu'il continuait de progresser, il sentit une présence se glisser dans son dos. Il profita du fait qu'il allait utiliser un long _rail _pour pouvoir se retourner sans aucune perte de vitesse.

Au lieu de la très faible probabilité que Sébastian ait réussi à le rejoindre, il se retrouva devant un individu clairement indentifiable par le long manteau beige pâle qu'il portait ainsi que son insigne des _**S**__pecials __**F**__orces _to **C**ounter _**A**__ir __**T**__reks: _«Il était grand temps que le **S.F-CAT **se joigne à nous. Je commençais à m'ennuyer à être seul.» L'agent des forces spéciales ne répondit rien à sa provocation et bientôt un deuxième agent se joignit à lui.

Leap écarta les bras en croix et les agents virent là un signe de reddition. En fait, Lloyd s'assura de son équilibre avant d'exécuter sa manœuvre puisqu'il savait qu'il atteignait la fin du rail sur lequel il se trouvait. Il exécuta donc une rotation rapide pour faire face à nouveau à sa trajectoire puis il se positionna pour faire un grand saut. Il attendit les agents du S.F-CAT faire de même, mais il ne fit que ce laissa glisser en bas alors que les agents sautaient de toute leur force.

Alors que Lloyd se dirigea tranquillement vers un lampadaire qui allait lui servir à atteindre doucement la chaussée, les deux autres hommes poursuivirent leur route dans les airs. L'un d'entre eux réussi à se ressaisir en touchant le mur puis il glissa le long de la paroi, mais le deuxième fut moins chanceux et traversa une des fenêtres de l'édifice dans un grand fracas.

Leap c'était ainsi défait d'un premier poursuivant et ce ne fut l'histoire que de quelques coups de patin pour que le deuxième le perd de vue. Dans une ville aussi restrictive que Bexcoal pour l'utilisation des ATs, il était étonnant que les autorités ne se manifestèrent que présentement... En plein jour, car la nuit appartenait exclusivement aux Lone Wolves et même le S.F-CAT n'osait pas se soulever contre eux.

Il acheva le reste de son parcours sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'eux, mais une crainte qu'il avait eut se manifesta quant il arriva au pied de la tour de la _Kizashi corporation_. Puisque les médias sociaux avait abondamment fait étalage de cet affrontement entre lui et Sébastian jusqu'à la tour, des forces massives c'étaient assemblées au pied de cette dernière. Putain, ils avaient des tanks!

Dès que Lloyd fut à porté de vue, les agents du S.F-CAT se dirigèrent vers lui. Il exécuta donc quelque rotation sur lui-même dans une marre d'eau jusqu'à arrêter sa progression et cela dégagea un nuage d'air brulant et humide. Les agents continuèrent de se diriger sur lui et pensait l'avoir encerclé, mais c'était eux qui était piégé en se retrouvant dans son cercle d'air chaud. Ils furent distrait pendant quelque instant **par un mirage de lui-même **alors qu'il s'attaquait déjà à la paroi de la tour.

Le temps qu'ils prennent conscience de la supercherie, Leap avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Par contre, il n'excellait pas dans l'ascension verticale et il remarqua rapidement qu'ils avaient envoyé des agents dont c'était le cas. Ils gagnèrent progressivement du terrain et Lloyd ne réussirait pas à atteindre le sommet avant d'être intercepté. Ainsi, il se résigna à utiliser de nouveau l'Overheat. La poussé supplémentaire qu'il obtenue lui fit atteindre finalement le sommet.

Une fois sur le toit, il se retrouva face à quelques _Storm Riders _qui filmèrent sa glorieuse victoire. À peine eut-il le temps de prendre la pose que les agents du S.F-CAT firent leur irruption. Ils durent donc tous se disperser dans diverse direction pour éviter de se faire appréhender. Cela se fit dans des cris de joies et de multiples railleries à l'égard des forces de l'ordre.

Alors qu'il descendait le long de la tour, il aperçu Sébastian qui en était encore à son ascension. Quant il aperçu Lloyd, il arrêta son escalade pour se joindre à lui. Il tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais le sifflement du vent rendit tout propos incompréhensible. Il sortit donc son cellulaire et y écrit quelque chose avant de l'envoyer à Leap. Celui ci regarda l'adresse qui y était inscrit et voulue lui remettre, mais celui ci c'était éloigné pour faire face aux agents des forces spéciales. Leap dut lui aussi se concentrer sur sa fuite et décida de remettre le téléphone au lieu de rendez-vous.

Quelques agents se mirent sur ses talons, mais il était dangereux de tenter une manœuvre d'interception alors qu'ils descendaient la tour. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du sol, les agents prirent panique et commencèrent à ralentir. Leap, par contre, ne ralentit aucunement sa descente malgré sa vitesse ahurissante et tenta même d'en gagner d'avantage.

Tandis qu'il exécutait sa transition pour continuer sur le sol, on put voir se déployer son Shadow, Crimson Chimera, et les agents qui étaient prêt à l'intercepter au sol furent momentanément figées de terreur.

Alors que Lloyd s'apprêtait à happer le sol, il se propulsa de toute ses forces vers l'avant. Cela était loin d'être suffisant pour stopper l'incroyable poussé qu'il avait vers le bas. C'est pourquoi qu'il eut **encore recours à l****'****Overheat pour contrebalancer l****'****effet de sa chute **et ainsi réussir à continuer sur le sol, bien que l'impact fut extrêmement rude. Ses ATs absorbèrent une grande partie du choc, mais il dut plier les genoux jusqu'à presque toucher le sol.

Par la suite, il profita de l'incroyable vitesse qu'il avait réussi à garder par sa manœuvre pour distancer les agents du S.F-CAT qui demeurait transis devant l'apparition de Crimson Chimera. Aucun d'entre eux ne purent se mettre à sa poursuite et Lloyd put donc se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous en ménageant ses ATs qui avaient atteints leur limite par cette dernière action. Il finit par atteindre l'adresse indiqué et se retrouva devant un café pour AT dans un coin tranquille et reculé de la ville.

Par la suite, il se dirigea vers un box discret pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il avait vu une silhouette se mouvoir derrière le comptoir et demanda à son intention un verre d'eau. Une fois qu'il se retrouva assis, il retira sans attendre ses ATs et procéda à leur inspection en retirant toute les pièces qu'il pouvait avec ses mains. Il avait toujours quelque outils avec lui, mais ils étaient dans son sac et il l'avait donné à Claws avant le début de la course.

Ils étaient en ruine: Ses roues arrières ainsi que plusieurs câbles à l'intérieur de celles ci étaient en partie fondue par l'utilisation de l'Overheat, les écroues qui retenaient ses roues étaient craquelés par les impacts avec le sol et son système de suspension avait lui aussi souffert bien qu'il était extrêmement résistant. Les roues avant par contre pouvait encore servir.

Il était tellement absorbé par l'inspection de ses patins qu'il remarqua à peine l'arrivé d'une jeune femme à ses cotés. Elle avait des traits asiatiques, des cheveux verts courts avec une longue mèche du côté gauche, des yeux eux aussi vert ainsi que le reste de sa tenue. Green Feather (Vous vous souvenez de la femme que Leap a sauvé dans le prologue) prit place devant lui, déposa un verre d'eau devant chacun et avait un regard remplie d'admiration:

- Désolé, débuta t'elle après avoir saisie sa mèche, j'ai suivie votre course et j'ai été vraiment impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un aurait réussi à vaincre Sébastian aussi franchement et... Certain de vos sauts étaient tout simplement dément. Puis, je me demandais, Seriez-vous le _Blazing Earl_?

Lloyd la regarda avec étonnement, encore en partie inquiet qu'elle reconnaisse ses patins puis fasse le lien entre le _Lone Wolves _qui l'avait sauvé il y a quelque jour et le fait de se faire appeler par ce nom. Devant l'état de ses patins qui était en plus dépourvue des ses composantes du Blood Pack, il put déduire qu'il ne risquait rien. De plus, il avait tendance à prendre un ton très différent quant il enfilait son uniforme du Blood Pack. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait ouvert une enveloppe contenant une poudre pour rehausser son eau. Après avoir été mélangé, son eau prit une teinte verte (évidemment.) Après l'avoir observé, il lui répondit

- En effet, on m'a déjà appelé par ce nom à une époque.

- Je le savais! S'exclama t'elle. J'ai été une de vos fervente admiratrice à l'époque.

- Vraiment? Je n'étais pas si impressionnant.

- Vous étiez classé neuvième en Amérique et vous progressiez rapidement. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt impressionnant. Votre style n'était pas encore mature à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui on a pu voir à quel point vous aviez du potentiel, _Blazing Earl_.

- Allons, cela fait longtemps que j'ai quitté la compétition. Appelez moi Lloyd. Lloyd Harrington.

- Ho, je sais quel est votre véritable nom. Mais moi, on m'appelle Green Feather.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Green Feather. Puis il lui fit le baisemain et elle se mit à rougir fortement. Votre teint se marie à merveille avec votre tenue.

Ce commentaire ne fit que renforcer sa gêne et elle baisa les yeux puis se tapota le bout des jointures. Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant tenter d'avancer un sujet.

- Eh, dis donc. Je ne crois pas que tu pourras présentement tirer quoi que ce soit de ses ATs.

- En effet, quoi que je pourrais m'en sortir si j'échangeais la position des roues...

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Ces roues sont tellement endommagées quelles seraient incapables d'endurer une Run sans se fracasser littéralement. Du moins, une Run de ton niveau. Attends un peu.

Elle prit son sac à dos et en sortit une longue caisse. Elle la plaça sur la table puis en fit glisser le couvercle. À l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreuse paire de roues de nombreuse marque. Par la suite, elle ouvrit une autre caisse qui contenait d'autres pièces ainsi que des outils.

- Voilà, avec ça je devrais être capable d'exécuter les ajustements nécessaire.

Lloyd la regardait avec un regard brillant.

- Tu apportes toujours un tel matériel avec toi?

- Hé bien, commença t'elle avec un sourire, il faut dire que je préfère travailler sur des patins que de les porter. Et _j__'__adorrre_ faire du Air Treks! En fait, je suis Tuner pour mon équipe.

- Vraiment! Il semble que cela soit mon jour de chance. Alors, aurais-tu des modèles _Tesla Falcon_?

- Excellent choix, mais c'est un modèle qui doit être exporté et il est extrêmement difficile de les faires entrer avec tout la surveillance du S.F-CAT. Mais, hey, on est à Bexcoal! C'est facile de mettre la main sur ce qu'on veut ici. C'est pourquoi il se trouve que j'ai une paire avec moi. Ma seul.

Dit-elle alors qu'elle retirait des roues noires avec des détails bleu pâle. Elle les regarda pendant quelque temps avant que magnifique sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ajoute.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais te les donner. Puisque, hum... Eh bien, tu as gagné cet Parts War contre mon équipe, alors il est normal que tu reçoives un prix... N'est ce pas?

- J'en serais très reconnaissant. J'ai entendu dire que ces roues pourraient m'être très utile et je voulais les essayer.

- Eh bien, elles font partie des meilleurs pièces de qualité. Digne d'un Roi, j'ai entendu dire que plusieurs sous-Regalia de la Flame Road les utilisaient. Elles ont une incroyable résistance thermique. Cela semble nécessaire chez toi, ajouta t'elle en présentant ses anciennes roues à moitié fondue.

Puis ils continuèrent à sélectionner les pièces pour mettre Crimson Steam de nouveau en état. Leap savait ce qu'il cherchait, alors cela fut fait assez rapidement. Une fois que tout fut assemblé, Green Feather le regarda en étant assez mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux, je peux aussi procéder à ton Tuning complet... J'ai aussi une tenue S.C. dans mon matériel.

Elle commença à devenir cramoisie après avoir dit cette idée et commença à faire rouler fébrilement sa mèche.

- Euh... Je suis flatté, mais je crois que je vais laisser passer. Dit-il en étant presque aussi gêné.

- Je comprends... Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui fait ton Tuning et tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit jalouse.

- Non! En fait, je tiens à mon présent Tuning, mais c'est parce qu'il s'accorde à mes véritables pièces.

- D'accord... Puis s'en suivit un silence inconfortable.

Par contre, Leap ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même et savait qu'il tenait énormément au _tuning _que Clarisse lui avait fait. Cela faisait bien trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas mis à jour alors que son style avait beaucoup changé. En fait, il avait été accomplie avant que les nécessités du Blood Pack transforment ses patins en les létales Crimson Steam. Ainsi, **il ne correspondait aucunement à ses présent patins**.

Louve-Mère avait insisté à de nombreuse reprise (ce qui veux dire à de très nombreuse reprise avant de tenter de le druger) pour faire son véritable Tuning, mais Leap était incapable de se détacher de ce souvenir le plus vibrant qu'il avait de sa bien-aimé et de tourner la page complètement.

Le carillon de la porte résonna et Green Feather brisa le silence en disant:« Finalement, les voilà.» Lloyd se retourna vers la porte et y vit Sébastian qui était accompagné d'un autre homme qui éveilla d'autres anciens souvenirs chez lui. L'homme eu un rictus amusé en voyant Lloyd.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et on se revoit dans le prochain. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, aussi minime soit-elle.


	8. L'araignée du SF-CAT

Lloyd fera face à un autre chapitre rempli d'action

Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Sébastian s'approcha d'eux en étant tout sourire, malgré le filet de sang qui lui coulait des cheveux:

- Il commence à être coriace ces chatons des forces spéciales! S'exclama t'il.

Chatons étaient le surnom qui circulait parmi les Storm Riders pour parler du S.F-CAT.

- Sébastian, est-ce que ça va!? S'écria Green Feather puis elle saisie une serviette de table pour aller éponger le filet de sang.

Lloyd ne s'en préoccupa peu et se concentra plutôt à fixer le nouveau venue à la chevelure rousse coiffé à la rockabilly. Ce dernier l'avait lui aussi reconnue et dit à l'intention de Sébastian.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que t'ais perdu, je te pardonnerai presque puisque c'est au mains de cette personne.

- William «Wild» Phenix. Cela fait un bail. Lui répondit Lloyd avec un sourire de joie qu'on voyait rarement chez lui.

- Lloyd Harrington... Comment ce porte le Comte (Earl)? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as quitté la compétition il y trois ans, bien que je respecterais ton silence si tu ne veux pas me le dire.

- En effet, je n'ai pas très envie. Et toi, j'ai su que tu avais toi aussi quitté les rangs professionnel. Alors, as-tu envie te t'expliquez ou tu aimerais bien toi aussi garder une aura de mystère.

William enfonça ses mains dans son blouson de cuir noir et lui servit un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Puis, pour répondre à ta question, disons que j'ai quitté la compétition pour pouvoir me concentrer sur d'autres trucs plus important ainsi... que pour me sentir plus libre.

- Très valable. Lui répondit Leap.

- Désolé de m'interposer dans vos retrouvailles. S'interposa une voix provenant de la porte d'entré.

Pénétrant dans le café, un homme de large stature et au regard austère s'avança vers eux. Il avait de court cheveux noirs et des yeux jaunes perçant. Ils avaient l'uniforme du S.F-CAT et sur son avant-bras gauche il y avait un dispositif métallique sur lequel était plaqué quatre bobines. Ses ATs étaient grisâtre et comportait plusieurs crochet en cuivre:

- Nous avons des preuves que deux des hommes présents ont faits une course dans le centre-ville et pendant cette course, blessé plusieurs agents du S.F-CAT. Les performances de leur Air Treks durant cette action dépassent clairement celles permises par les codes de sécurité. De plus, nous avons des raisons valides de croire que les ATs du dénommé William Phenix ainsi que celle connu sous le nom de Green Feather excède ce qui est émis par le règlement. Par le fait même, vous êtes tous mis en état d'arrestation.

Entre-temps, William c'était assis à une des tables centrale du café. Il c'était jeté avec force sur sa chaise qui se trouva à pivoter sur une seule patte et il abattit ses jambes sur la table. Il commença à enfiler ses ATs rouge vif et au motif orangé en parlant et tout les autres firent de même.

- Toujours aussi empêtré dans la toile de tes règlement, n'est ce pas Komu( araignée en japonais)!?

- C'est Komui, **officier **Komui pour être plus exact!

- Allons, tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut et on sait que c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Alors, pourquoi ne pas laisser faire tout ce protocole et commencer à l'instant.

- Les règles sont fait pour assurer une cohésion dans notre société.

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes celles des _Storm Riders_. En fait, il faudrait que tu laissa tomber les pauvres et innocents Riders et que vous visiez le véritable danger. À moins que les chatons soit au service des grands méchant loups (les Lone Wolves.)

- Je ne tolérais pas cet affront! Puis il enfila d'étranges gants métalliques.

- Beaucoup mieux! Tu pourras ajouter à ton rapport que nous avons résister à notre arrestation... Avant de nous échapper, naturellement.

Chanson: Poursuite; _Seek and destroy _de Metallica provenant de l'albulm _Kill 'Em All _(il faut connaitre ses classiques)

Komui porta sa main droite vers le dispositif de son avant bras gauche et, par chacun de ses doigts, tira des câbles métalliques des bobines. Tandis que l'officier s'exécutait, William plaça ses pieds sur le rebord de la table et l'envoya d'une poussé vers Komui. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'étendre ses câbles pour faire dévier la table. Tandis qu'il fut distraits par cette attaque, les autres en profitèrent pour fuir le café.

Ils atteignirent la rue et Komui se trouva à être juste derrière eux. Ils l'entendirent entrer en communication avec ses troupes et donner les ordres suivants: « Unité 6 et unité 11 à 14, veuillez me rejoindre. Je suis présentement à la poursuite des cibles principales. Demandez aussi à Alyssia de se joindre à la chasse. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'ils s'échappent.» Pendant ce temps, ils avaient atteints les toits. Quant il attendit Komui donner ses ordres, William ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

- Merde! Si Alyssia se joint à lui, ça risque d'être corsé. Green Feather est la moins expérimenté, il faut éviter qu'elle se retrouve contre les deux officiers les plus dangereux du S.F-CAT. Je ne vois d'autre solution que de nous séparer.

- Je ne suis pas une débutante, je peux très bien me défendre.

- Eux aussi ne sont pas des amateurs, souligna Sébastian. Surtout l'araignée (Komui), je suis déjà passer proche de me faire arrêter par lui. Ses câbles sont électrifiés, alors il ne fait absolument pas se faire toucher par un seul d'entre eux, sinon son piège se referme sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- Alors, je veux lui faire face, dit Lloyd avec assurance et même un peu d'affront.

- Très bien, je t'accompagne, répondit William. Et Sébastian n'aura qu'à s'assurer que Green Feather se rendre en lieu sûr.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux m'occuper de lui par moi-même.

William resta silencieux et pensait à cette proposition. Il fit glisser ses doigts presqu'inconsciemment sur sa barbe rougeâtre et il semblait vraiment incertain puis il vit un agent régulier se joindre à la poursuite.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, je te laisse faire comme tu veux. Mais on vas tenter d'attirer le plus d'agents possible avec nous, mais l'araignée est toujours supporter par d'autre pour...

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment affronter la Rising Road! Occupez-vous plutôt de votre propre sécurité.

- Soit tout de même prudent, Lui demanda Green Feather.

- La prudence est un mot que les _Storm Riders _ignorent, mais, ajouta t'il devant son air inquiet, je peux faire un effort.

Lloyd leur avait souri puis il ralentit son allure pour être à porté de Komui. Rapidement, des câbles furent projeté au-travers de sa route et il les évita facilement: « Allons, tu n'arriverais même pas à capturer un avion avec cela.» Il répondit vivement à sa provocation et l'attaqua agressivement.

Bientôt, plusieurs agents du S.F-CAT se joignirent à lui et Lloyd se faisait attaquer simultanément sur plusieurs front. Malgré tout, il était trop agile pour se faire capturer aussi facilement. Il utilisait une technique d'Afterimage et il semblait danser entre les uniformes beiges. Son plan semblait fonctionner puisque Komui voulait absolument l'abattre en premier.

Alors qu'il esquivait toutes les attaques avec aisance, une nouvelle venue s'interposa sur sa route et faillit le toucher durement. Il réussi à éviter de justesse le coup de pied qui était porté contre lui, mais la femme se découragea pas pour autant et réussi à se mettre de nouveau sur son chemin avec une incroyable agilité.

Leap opta pour un saut en hauteur et passa au dessus de la tête de son agresseur. Il put remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une ravissante femme à la longue chevelure pâle avec une barrette agrémenter d'une rose pour libérer son visage. Son manteau du S.F-CAT se terminait au haut des cuisses et non aux genoux comme tout les autres agents et elle portait des shorts très courte qui révélait ses jambes splendides. Elle avait une ceinture à la taille et ses ATs était bleu avec des motifs vert lime.

Il devait s'agir d'Alyssia et Lloyd reconnu que c'était dangereux de se retrouver devant la combinaison de la Thorn et de la Rising Road de Riders compétents.

C'était donc le moment de mettre en place leur plan et Leap se sépara du reste du groupe. En voyant cela, Komui aboya; « Je m'occupe de ce suspect! Assure-toi d'appréhender les autres. Unité 6 et 13, avec moi.» Et Alyssia lui répondit avec beaucoup de contrariété: « Ne vois-tu pas que c'était exactement leur plan!» Mais elle devait tout de même y obéir par nécessité, car elle ne pouvait laisser de simples agents arrêter les trois Riders des Ragged Phoenix, car ils n'étaient pas suffisamment talentueux.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul face à l'araignée et ses servants, il put cesser de se retenir pour sembler une proie facile. Lloyd accéléra donc et exécuta un superbe saut et activa l'Overheat pour se mettre hors de porté. Il se dirigeait vers le toit d'un édifice qui était plus haut que son point de départ et on aurait cru que son ascension par l'Overheat ne serait pas suffisant, mais il eut une poussé supplémentaire quant il arriva près de la façade de l'immeuble. Cela était dû par les puissants vents qui se butent sur les murs des édifices puis s'élève dans les airs.

Il croyait qu'il aurait réussi à échapper à Komui, mais celui-ci ne s'en laissa pas imposer. Il déploya de ses câbles et agrippa la paroi de laquelle il c'était élancé. Les deux agents qui l'accompagnait ralentir l'allure avant de sauter, mais c'était pour permettre au câble de Komui de se déployer avant de **faire un **_**grind **_**dessus et d****'****exécuter leur saut vers la moitié de la distance totale. **Par la suite, Komui envoya d'autre câbles qu'ils saisirent, étant eux aussi équipé de gants spéciaux, puis ils le tirèrent et ils réussirent tous à franchir la même distance que Leap. Ce dernier fut plutôt surpris et très contrarié.

Il ne se croyait pas en danger pour autant. Komui ne réussissait pas à l'attaquer avec la précision qu'il voulait et il semblait perdre patience devant ses câbles qui ne lui obéissait pas exactement. La cause était un trick que Lloyd accomplissait; **Les courants d****'****airs chauds** dégagés par ses patins faisaient **dévier les minces câbles **d'acier de façon assez signifiante pour les rendre inoffensifs pour Leap. À chaque fois qu'une volé de câbles se présentait devant lui, il créait une brèche par un jet d'air chaud et il pouvait s'y faufiler sans problème.

Il avait remarquer que Komui possédait un tempérament plutôt explosif et très peu de patience, mais Lloyd ne se serait pas douter qu'il deviendrait aussi agressif après tant d'échec. L'araignée finit par abandonner sa tactique d'attaque à distance et chargea vers lui.

Leap fut un peu dérouté, mais il évita tout de même facilement son attaque pour se retrouver derrière lui qui patinait à contre-sens. Par contre, il le vit reculer une jambe et remarquer **le câble fixé à un des crochets de ses ATs**. Il comprit donc sa stratégie et évita, d'avantage par chance que par instinct, le câble qui faucha la position à laquelle il se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

« Komu, hé! Cela prend tout son sens maintenant.» Il ne lui répondit rien et les agents qui l'accompagnait saisirent des câbles et se dirigèrent vers lui. Leap se concentra à partir de ce moment exclusivement sur sa fuite et oublia l'arrogance qu'il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Lloyd avait des compétences qui excédait largement chacun des Riders qui lui faisait face, mais ils travaillaient ensemble avec une efficacité redoutable.

Les agents étaient très rapide et ils ne se faisaient pas distancer aisément par Leap. Puis, par leur action coordonner, ils réussirent à faire glisser leur câbles devant Leap puis Komui le dépassa pour le cerner dans une forêt de câble.

Quant Komui passe devant lui, il put voir clairement son Shadow prendre forme derrière lui: Il s'agissait évidement d'une araignée, ses pattes s'étendaient de façon sinistre et ses huit yeux posant un regard avide sur lui. Une toile impénétrable semblait elle aussi être apparue autour de Leap.

Il ne céda pas à panique et tenta une manœuvre pour éviter le pire. Il exécuta saut périlleux arrières tout en activant l'Overheat. Il avait aussi mis beaucoup de hauteur dans ce saut puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait moins de câbles en hauteur. L'extrême pression de l'air qui était relâché par l'Overheat repoussa les câbles et il se retrouva en lieu sûr. Quant il exécuta sa manœuvre, on put voir Crimson Chimera qui brisa la toile de Komui par la force brute.

Lloyd n'était pas en sureté pour autant et ne pouvait éviter indéfiniment les assauts des agents du S.F-CAT. Il dut reconnaitre qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour se sauvé, car il suffisait qu'un seul de ses câbles le touche pour qu'il soit suffisamment désorienté pour se faire frapper par tout les autres et ainsi se faire appréhender. Si au moins il avait son équipement habituel, il aurait pus distancer ses attaquants et terminer cette poursuite.

Par contre, il devait admettre que les patins que Green Feather lui avait construits étaient très performants. Puis, il se souvient de son air inquiet quant elle lui demanda d'être prudent. Son inquiétude était réelle et il ne devait pas la décevoir... Pourquoi avait t'il de telles pensées?! Cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait seul et il en était très heureux! Pourquoi avait-il affronter un autre Rider quant il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de se confronter aux forces spéciales!? Pourquoi avait t'il insisté pour leur faire face seul!? Et pourquoi pensait-il encore à Green Feather...

Il parvint à éviter une autre attaque de Komui dont les pensées étaient entièrement fixées sur une seule chose. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa fuite et réussit à garder ses opposants à une distance suffisante. Par contre, cela ne pouvait durer longtemps, car toute la fatigue accumulé commençait à se faire ressentir; Il patinait de façon intense depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Il était dangereux pour lui de se déplacer par les toits, car il pouvait se faire entourer par les trois. Alors, il se déplaça le long des murs, entre ciel et terre, sautant d'édifice en édifice. Dans un combat aérien, il détenait d'avantage d'espace pour les éviter et repousser ce qui semblait maintenant inévitable. Il arriva à la fin d'une rue et il se retrouva avec aucun édifice en vue. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner sur la rue. Il fonçait alors que ses poursuivants mettaient de la pression sur lui. Il se rendit au bout de la rue par un Overheat, mais une douleur cuisante se fit ressentir dans ses jambes qui n'en pouvait plus. Sa volonté commençait à s'effondrer, l'araignée l'attirait vers sa toile.

Finalement, il finit par croiser la personne dont ce serait bien la première fois qu'il serait heureux de voir. Dans le stationnement d'un hôtel, il aperçue Claws qui tenait en respect trois agents du S.F-CAT. En fait, ceux-ci gisaient sur le sol **et tentaient de ne pas se noyer dans leur propre sang.** Leap eu de la difficulté à surmonter sa répulsion première, mais il devait compter sur l'aide de Claws pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il s'arrêta donc à ses côtés et Komui fit de même pour les hommes blessés.

En guise de mot de bienvenue, Leap lui reprocha: «Tu sais, j'ai payé cette chemise 80$.» Claws regarda les filets de sang qui avait abondement éclaboussés ses vêtements. Puis, il prit un air infiniment désolé et baisa les yeux. Lloyd prit conscience que ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'adresser des reproches à Claws et ajouta: « Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai acheté suffisamment de vêtements pour que tu puisses...»

Komui ne les laissa pas discuter plus longtemps et chargea sauvagement vers eux. Grâce à l'incroyable poussé initial de ses patins, Claws réussit lui aussi à éviter facilement la charge sauvage de Komui. Ce dernier était dans une colère noir à la vue de ses hommes qui étaient dans un état grave à cause de Claws. Il avait perdu tout sens tactique et attaquait sauvagement. Les deux agents qui l'avaient accompagné restèrent en retrait et étaient incertain de la démarche à suivre avant de ce décider de porter secours aux hommes blessés.

Quelque chose dans la rage de Komui fit frissonner Lloyd. Son Shadow avait pris une nouvelle forme; Une forme qui reflétait sa rage et ses intentions meurtrières. Elle représentait une araignée vicieuse avec les yeux qui brulait comme un brasier, avec une tête cornue et les pattes se terminant par des faucilles: Un Feral Shadow.

Il n'était pas question de tenter de fuir avec Claws, car ce dernier ne serait pas en mesure d'éviter les attaques répété de l'araignée dans une course... Et Lloyd lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il avait l'énergie. Il devait l'affronter en ce lieu même, mais ce n'était pas vraiment bonne idée de rester à un lieu fixe, car il commença à tisser littéralement sa toile. En se servant d'un lampadaire et des quelques voitures garées à cet endroit, il avait enfermé les deux Riders dans un enchevêtrement de câble.

Komui était devenu plus dangereux, certes, mais il était aussi d'avantage prévisible. Même Claws réussissait à l'éviter sans trop de problème. Puis, Lloyd finit par découvrir une façon d'en finir. Il se rapprocha de Claws et lui demanda: « Claws, je veux que tu frappe le vide du plus puissant coup de pied que tu es capable. Je veux que tu fouettes l'air comme si tu voulais le déchirer.» Ils se séparèrent par la suite pour éviter une attaque de Komui, puis Claws s'exécuta.

L'instinct de Lloyd ne c'était pas trompé et **une **_**Fang **_**se détacha du patin de Claws**. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que lors de l'épisode de rage aveugle de Claws, mais elle effectua à merveille se que Leap avait espérer. La _Fang _délogea les câbles accrochés autour de eux et les transporta au loin.

Prit dans cet élan, les câbles **retournèrent vers leur propriétaire **qui se trouva pris dans son propre piège. Il tenta de rembobiner ses câbles avant l'impact, mais il en avait déployé trop long pour réussir à le faire à temps. Il ne put donc pas éviter l'attaque et se fit frapper par ses propres câbles électrifiés qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

La puissance du courant n'était pas létale, mais Komui se mit à convulser violement avant de s'écraser au sol. Les agents qui l'avait accompagné s'élancèrent pour lui porter secours et les deux hommes du _Blood Pack _en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

Une fois qu'ils furent à une distance sécuritaire, il entendit quelque chose émettre du son dans sa poche. En y plongeant sa main, il se rappela qu'il avait toujours le cellulaire de Sébastian. En regardant l'écran, il put voir le nom de Green Feather qui y était inscrit. Il répondit donc et remarqua qu'il le fit avec une certaine fébrilité. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur et elle savait qu'il possédait le cellulaire de Sébastian:

- Heum... Bonjour, est-ce que ça va Lloyd?

- Oui, je viens de me défaire de Komui à l'instant.

- Ah, merci mon Dieu! Nous aussi on viens juste de se débarrasser d'Alyssia.

- Je suis profondément heureux de vous savoir en sécurité... Sincèrement.

Elle laissa aller un léger rire.

- Dis donc, êtes-vous toujours aussi galant quant vous parlez?

- Heum, je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous avancez, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de clarifiez votre propos?

Il put entendre Green Feather émettre un énorme rire ainsi que la voix de William en arrière plan ajouter:

- C'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme le Comte. T'es mieux de t'y faire.

Elle répondit par la suite à la fois pour les deux:

- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon...

Elle buta sur le dernier mot et il avait l'impression de l'entendre rougir jusqu'au au bout du téléphone.

- Que diriez-vous qu'on se retrouve? Demanda Leap pour briser son silence.

- Justement, on voulait vous invitez à notre Q.G. On ne peut risquer de te dire directement où il se situe, alors... On a juste à ce retrouver puis je te guiderais.

- Excellent. Que diriez-vous qu'on se rencontre à ce café où on a discuté il ya quelques moments de cela.

- D'accord, mais les ruelles autours sont patrouillées par des légions d'agents du S.F-CAT.

- Ils ne me poseront pas de véritables problèmes. Si vous n'êtes aucunement dérangé par leur présence, nous pourrions le tenter.

- Eh Bien... La prudence est un mot que les Storm Riders ignorent.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un rire franc de Lloyd.

- Parfait, je m'y rend à l'instant. Je serais accompagné d'un ami, vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

Ils se dirent donc au revoir et Lloyd invita Claws d'un signe de tête à le suivre.

* * *

Et qu'avez-vous pensez de celui-là?


	9. Les loups dans la bergerie

La présentation de l'équipe Ragged Phoenix. Inclue aussi du drame et des choses ecchi, car ce n'est pas une histoire sur Air Gear sans un peu de ecchi.

Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucin droit sur Air Gear.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ils n'eurent pas de réel difficulté à s'infiltrer dans le périmètre de sécurité et Claws suivait habilement les manœuvres que Leap lui demandait. Ils réussirent donc à se rendre à proximité du café et ils patientèrent sur un toit que Green Feather se présente.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre et bientôt ils virent la jeune femme se déplacer entre les édifices. Lloyd demanda donc à Claws de l'attendre quelque instants pour qu'il puisse aller à sa rencontre. Il la rejoignit puis se glissa derrière elle; Elle eut un sursaut quant elle attendit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Elle se retourna donc vivement, mais se calma aussitôt quant elle aperçue de qui il s'agissait. Du moment qu'elle l'aperçue, elle lui servit un sourire chaleureux que Lloyd reçue avec étonnement. Elle s'approcha de lui en soufflant: «Tu es sain et sauf.» avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Lloyd fut totalement prit au dépourvu par cette étreinte et ne sut pas comment réagir spontanément. Elle cala sa tête contre son cou, laissant sa respiration chaude se déverser tendrement.

Puis, Lloyd se défit de son inertie puis la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui était **un peu trop longue pour un simple accueil.** Elle se dégagea de lui avant qu'il puisse réellement se ressaisir et elle continua de le fixer d'un regard bienveillant.

- On craignait qu'en fais tu te sois fait capturer et qu'il tenterait de t'utiliser pour se rendre à nous. Tu n'es pas suivi, non?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

- Et pour cet ami que tu avais mentionné.

- J'en confiance en lui et il m'a aider à m'enfuir des forces spéciales.

- He bien, il pourra nous suivre, ce ne sera pas un problème.

- Alors, je vais lui demander de nous rejoindre à l'instant.

Il fit un large signe dans la direction de Claws et celui-ci quitta sa cachette pour se rendre à eux. Quant les nouveaux venus furent suffisamment près pour bien s'apercevoir, ils dirent simultanément.

- La jolie femme!

- Le pervers!

Leap les fixèrent avec malaise alors que Claws s'approchaient d'eux en les surplombant de sa taille. Green Feather eu un mouvement de recul et elle mit Leap entre eux. Claws continua de s'approcher et il était maintenant presque coller à Leap; Tentant comme un chien curieux de se familiariser à un nouvel animal:

- Vous vous connaissez?

- On peut dire, souffla Green Feather, pour les quelques secondes que je l'ai vu **me poursuivre dans une ruelle**.

- Oh...

Claws demeura immobile et sembla en n'être aucunement perturbé. Leap s'éclaircit la gorge et dit à l'intention de la jeune femme.

- Pardonnez le comportement de mon ami, je sais qu'il peut sembler inquiétant, mais je vous assure que ses intentions ne sont aucunement malsaine.

- Vraiment?

- Du moins que vous n'avez pas à vous sentir en danger... Tant que je suis là.

- Étrangement, je me sens encore moins en sécurité...

Leap tenta de trouver une parole réconfortante, mais il finit par saisir la nuance de sarcasme qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Ses années de solitude lui avait couper son habilité à reconnaitre les subtilité dans la voix de quelqu'un. Donc... Si elle se sentait en sécurité en sa présence... **Est-ce vraiment ce qu****'****elle voulait insinuer**. Lloyd sentit ses joues s'empourprer et glissa un regard vers elle. Une légère rougeur nimbait aussi ses joues, mais son regard demeura confiant et se fixa dans celui de Lloyd un instant.

Son léger sourire polie s'étendit pour laisser place à un qui était franc. Après un moment, elle s'écarta légèrement et dit: «Eh bien si nous y allons... Il n'est pas sécuritaire de rester alors que nous sommes entouré d'agents du S.F-CAT.»

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un coup de patin vigoureux avant d'être rapidement suivit par les deux hommes. Elle les mena vers un édifice près du café. Il s'agissait d'un petit carré de béton coloré, mais qui était au-milieu de sa déconstruction. Une ancienne entré de métro, comprit Leap. Green Feather sauta sur les toits et entra à l'intérieur par une troué résultant de la déconstruction.

Elle les mena à l'intérieur du sombre bâtiment où le peu de lumière provenait des trouées de lumière externe et elle s'arrêta devant l'entré du sous-sol où se dressa une barrière pour empêcher les gens d'y descendre. Cette barrière avait été saccagé et une trouée permettait de la passer sans problème. Ils glissèrent au-travers et descendirent dans la noirceur. Green Feather sortit un lampe de poche qu'elle alluma devant eux.

Ils firent face à une autre barrière qui s'élevait jusqu'au toit. Elle leva le rayon de sa lampe et leur montra qu'il y avait une porte possible pour les Storm Riders; Il y avait un large ouverture au sommet, suffisamment grande pour un homme, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un rectangle au sommet. Green Feather roula sur le mur, se plaça complètement à l'horizontal avant de sauter au-travers du mince espace.

Lloyd la suivit et réussit facilement à faire de même. Pour Claws, par contre, cela serait plus difficile et il regarda le défi longuement avant de s'y tenter. Son corps massif réussit péniblement à s'insérer sans accroc dans l'ouverture, mais il y parvint tout de même du premier coup.

Après que Leap lui eut offert de courte félicitation, ils se dirigèrent vers les rails. Les deux autres sautèrent en bas de la passerelle, mais Leap ne put se résoudre à le faire. Ils resta sur la pointe de la plateforme et fixa le long tunnel sombre qui s'étendait au delà. Il avait le regard vague, car il se perdait vers un autre lieu. Il put entendre le son rageur d'une rame de métro se dirigeant vers eux. Il regarda vers Green Feather, mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut le visage résigné de Clarisse alors qu'elles avaient les yeux de la même teinte.

Leap resta figé devant les rails et ses jambes étaient sur le point de trembler. Il finit par prendre conscience de son immobilité et tenta de descendre sur les rails. Il laissa pendre un pied dans le vide, mais ne put compléter son mouvement. Green Feather le regarda pensivement et Claws de même. Elle finit par dire: «T'inquiète pas, ces rails sont hors service depuis quelques mois.» Elle tenta d'avoir un ton enjoué, mais même son inhabilité à reconnaitre les propos déformés lui permit de saisir toute son inquiétude.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et les rejoignit. Pendant un moment, il se retrouva sur le métro aérien d'une autre ville, en train de revivre une autre fois la mort de Clarisse en étant à ses cotés. Puis, il retourna au présent et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger: «Désolé, je suis exténué par ma course enchainé d'une poursuite.»

C'était bien le cas. Il pouvait ressentir les syndromes de la déshydratation résultant de sa longue Run. C'était un des inconvénient de sa Road, car l'extrême chaleur nécessaire à son fonctionnement prenait beaucoup de ses réserves d'eau. Green Feather mit de coté son inquiétude et pointa le tunnel à leur droite: «Notre QG se trouve dans cette direction.» Puis ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel du métro.

Celui-ci était plongé dans les ténèbres puisque cette section des rails étaient hors service. Leap y remédia et exécuta un Trick de la Flame Road. Il chauffa ses patins jusqu'à produire une trainé de flamme qui éclaira le tunnel. Leap continua sur sa lancé et distança facilement les autres, puis il se retrouva après quelques secondes au bout du tunnel où se trouvait de la lumière. Il en émergea à toute allure alors qu'il roulait sur la paroi.

Il se retrouva dans une autre station de métro et remarqua un groupe de personne qui attendait leur arriver. Leap activa l'Overheat et se propulsa au pied du groupe. Il se releva alors que le déplacement d'air de l'Overheat fit souffler un air chaud qui fit danser les cheveux de Lloyd et ceux du reste du groupe.

Il y avait six personnes dans la tenue des Ragged Phoenix, un blouson au dos duquel s'étendait leur emblème, et Leap reconnut Sébastian et William en première ligne. Près de eux se trouvait trois autres personnes. Il y avait d'abord un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux claire et un visage sérieux qui semblait européen. Puis, à sa droite se trouvait une jeune femme plantureuse avec des cheveux bleu foncé qui se terminait au delà de ses épaules.

Légèrement en retrait du groupe se trouvait une afro-américaine dont le regard froid semblait avoir vécue beaucoup de chose pénible. Finalement, prenant appuie sur le mur loin derrière les autres, il y avait un asiatique, japonais selon toute vraisemblance et de l'âge de Lloyd, au court cheveux noir et des yeux d'une étrange teinte mauve comme les lilas.

Lloyd eu le temps d'observer le groupe avant que ses compagnons arrivent. Claws prit place à ses cotés alors que Green Feather rejoignit sa Team en prenant place entre Sébastian et la femme au cheveux bleu. L'homme dans le fond de la pièce quitta sa position contre le mur et vient les rejoindre.

Green Feather commença par les présenter au reste de la Team:

- Voici Lloyd Harrington, le Blazing Earl et son ami... Euhm, quel est son nom?

- Il se nomme Claw... son, Charles Clarkson.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Charles, lui dit William, vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Green Feather.

- En effet, cet autre mec est un pervers.

- Ce n'est pas vrai!

Ce défendit t'il en agitant les bras tout en s'avançant d'un pas. Malheureusement, la femme afro-américaine c'était légèrement approché de eux et la main baladeuse de Claws saisit sa poitrine. Ils restèrent tous un moment figé devant la scène, puis l'asiatique s'élança vers lui. Il se pencha très près du sol avec un pied relevé, avant de bondir et de délivrer un coup de pied dévastateur: «Rokudenashi! (Salopard)» **Claws voltigea dans les airs de façon presque vertical et dut bien s****'****élever de deux mètres. **

Son assaillant sauta à sa hauteur et le botta à nouveau vers le sol. Claws s'écrasa sur le ciment directement sur ses genoux avant de tomber comme une brique. Il atterri tête première dans la poitrine opulente de la femme au cheveux Bleu. Sonnez, il tenta de se relever en prenant appuis par le chandail de la femme qui commença à se déchirer. Elle commença à crier, mais ne fit rien pour tenter de l'éloigner. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec malaise et celui qui semblait européen souffla: «Il semblerait qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge.»

William fit comme si rien ne se produisait et dit à l'intention de Lloyd:

- Cette charmante jeune femme est Élizabeth Pritchard, aussi connue sous le nom de Blue Feather. Elle a malheureusement un don pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation...

- Moi, se présenta l'européen qui se trouvait à avoir un accent français, je suis Louis Desserre. William m'a appelé parmi les personnes les plus doués d'Europe.

- Quant à moi, se présenta à son tour l'afro-américaine, c'est Bianca Rickson. On m'a donné le surnom de Black Feather pour compléter le trio des filles.

Leap se retourna vers le dernier membre qui ne c'était pas présenté. L'asiatique regarda derrière lui, puis laissé aller un lourd soupir comme si la simple action de se présenter était une action trop difficile.

- Tomoharu Fujibashi... Appelle moi Tomo.

- Je l'ais appeler directement du Japon, ajouta William, pour profiter de son expérience. J'ai tenté d'obtenir un des membres de Kogarasumaru, mais je suis tout autant heureux de l'avoir avec nous. Il était un membre des Knightmare qui a vaincu les Devil Crown il y a plusieurs années.

(Il est un OC que j'ai partagé avec la Fanfic RIP Roads. SVP, supporter l'histoire de mon Béta pour ma version anglaise bien que son histoire soit dans cette langue. En passant, Lone Wolvers se produit 10 ans après le manga alors que RIP Roads se situe 3 ans après l'histoire originale.)

- Eh bien, tu as recueillie une sacrée équipe d'élite.

Commenta Lloyd.

- En effet, je n'ai choisie que les plus compétents pour former les Ragged Phoenix.

- Tu as former cette équipe? Je peux donc conclure qui tu en es le chef.

- Ouaip! Sébastian est mon bras droit. Tomo, mon lieutenant. Louis et Bianca sont mes unités spéciales. Green et Élizabeth sont principalement nos Tuners.

- Vous l'appelez Green Feather même entre vous?

- Ah, sache qu'il y a deux grands secrets à propos de cette fille. D'abord, son véritable nom, puis...

- Puis?

Demanda Charles (Claws) puisque William laissa planer le silence inutilement longtemps.

- Son étrange obsession pour le vert.

- Eh bien, tu dois admettre que c'est une magnifique couleur dont toutes les teintes possèdes leur charme.

- _Siiiii _tu le dis. Bon, on ne vas pas restez plantez là. On voulais t'offrir une visite de notre Q.G. Pas seulement de notre porte d'entré.

Il fit un signe au groupe et ils se redirent à l'étage supérieur en chevauchant une rampe qui avait été installé sur le mur de l'escalier. Lloyd demanda alors qu'ils débouchèrent sur l'étage supérieur qui avait été transformé en parc pour Riders.

- Dis moi, William, comment ce fait t'il que nous devons nous rendre ici par l'entré d'une autre station.

- C'est une longue histoire, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Dit-il en présentant des divans éparpillés dans le fond de la pièce. Lloyd remarqua qu'il y avait tout le nécessaire pour le confort. En fait, il y avait tout pour vivre et il y avait même quelque chambres d'aménagées dans les anciennes billetteries. L'électricité provenait d'un générateur "d'énergie infini" basé sur la technologie des ATs. William se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que Lloyd opta pour un divan deux places. Sébastian leur dit qu'il allait prendre une sieste et entra dans une des chambres.

Tomo, Louis et Bianca commencèrent à s'entrainer dans le parc qu'était la station reconvertie. Élizabeth et Green, quant à elle, se dirigèrent vers le réfrigérateur et prirent des rafraichissement. Blue Feather donna une bière à William tout en se penchant, se qui entrouvrit les pans de son chandail déchiré et dévoila sans aucun doute sa poitrine. William laissa sa main suspendue avant de dire

- En fait, je prendrai une boisson énergétique.

Elle se retourna donc pour accomplir sa commande. Green Feather s'arrêta devant Lloyd et lui offrit un jus teinté verte.

- Je vous remercie. Ce rafraichissement est une véritable bénédiction Green.

Elle resta immobile face à lui, perturber par son extrême politesse. Lloyd lui présenta donc la place à coté de lui.

- Prenez donc place, je vous prie.

Elle s'assit donc auprès de lui. Claws était resté quelque instants à observer les autres membres se pratiquer, puis il revint vers eux pour s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil. Blue Feather revint avec la boisson de William et se pencha à nouveau devant lui, ce qui devait lui révéler sa poitrine une fois de plus. Par contre, les autres ne pouvaient rien voir à cause de l'angle et de son blouson: «Tout compte fait, Liz, je vais prendre une bière finalement.» Elle recommença son manège. Ce genre de comportement avait un nom: **Harcèlement sexuel**.

Mais, il s'en tient là et après l'avoir remercié, il la conseilla de changer son chandail. Elle baissa les yeux sur le tissu déchiré qui couvrait sa poitrine et acquiesça. Sans aucune gène, elle retira son chandail devant eux tous avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Claws, dans toute son innocence , en fut ébahie et du sang s'écoula de son nom. Le sang, par contre, devait provenir des coups de pied que Tomoharu lui avait balancé.

Lloyd, quant à lui, préféra détourner les yeux en ressentant les intentions meurtrières qui émanait au coté de lui. Le regard ténébreux de Green était dirigé vers lui et elle s'assurait qu'il ne possédait pas un esprit perverti. C'était un peu injuste pour lui, alors que la jeune femme se promena au travers de la station et causa une collision entre Tomoharu et Louis sous les rires de Bianca.

Will se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait, ouvrit sa cannette de bière et commença à leur parler: «Bien, commençons. Cette station a été complètement oublié. Après une très longue histoire, le service d'urbanisme croit qu'elle a bien été détruite et personne ne se doute qu'elle existe encore. Tout ça a commencé quant la mise en place de la nouvelle ligne de métro rendit quelques autres station totalement inutile. Il fut donc décidé de les mettre hors-service.

»Un contrat fut passé pour les démolir, mais le président de la compagnie se mit l'argent dans les poches et s'enfuit pour ne plus jamais être revu. La ville donna le contrat à une nouvelle compagnie qui commença à démolir quelques stations. Par contre, leur grave problèmes financier ainsi que plusieurs poursuite intentées contre eux à cause du manque de mesure de sécurité les poussa à la faillite.»

«Après ça, il ne restait que deux stations. Celle ci qui était scellé par une plaque de béton alors que la seconde est dans l'état que vous l'avez trouvé. Finalement, un édifice à été construit par dessus cette station, cachant toute trace de son existence. Plutôt fascinant, non? Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses et laissez moi vous parlez des Ragged Phoenix. Nous aussi, nous sommes bâtis sur les ruines d'un passé glorieux. Nous nous relevons comme un phénix, mais recouvert seulement de haillon pour le moment.»

«Comme vous le savez, c'est moi qui est créé cette équipe, mais avec l'aide de Green et de Sébastian. Nous avons rapidement inclus Liz et je me suis servit de mes connections que je m'étais faites chez les pros pour recruter Louis, Bianca et Tomo. Nous aimerions bien recruter d'avantages de membres, mais il faut demeurer discret avec l'objectif que nous poursuivons. On veut que cette ville vit avec les anciennes lois des Storm Riders et non cette grotesque domination. Domination qui n'est pas réellement obtenue par les ATs.»

Il garda un court silence avant de fixer Lloyd fermement dans les yeux :«Nous voulons faire tomber les Lone Wolves et **nous aimerions que vous vous joigniez a nous**.» Son regard se porta par la suite sur Claws pour lui faire comprendre que sa demande était aussi à son intention. Lloyd fut totalement prit au dépourvue par cette demande. Il n'avait qu'une seule impression, il se sentait comme un loup dans la bergerie. Un loup du Blood Pack, rien de moins.

Il ne pouvait garder le silence indéfiniment, par contre, et tenta de formuler une réponse:

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne puis. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester à Bexcoal bien longtemps.

- As-tu vraiment des projets plus important que de libérer cette ville de la tyrannie?

William avait toujours eu le don de de le cerner.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais...

- S'il te plait, Lloyd.

Cette supplication de Green Feather lui fit saisir l'ampleur de l'abîme qui la séparait de lui. Il avait commencé à marcher sur cette voie et il ne pouvait s'y dérober maintenant. Il était un assassin à la solde des Lone Wolves, c'est tout ce qu'il était désormais.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais... Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je n'ose pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre les Lone Wolves.

- Lâche.

Laissa tomber froidement Will.

- Tu peux me traiter de lâche, et avec raison, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour tenter de me soulever contre les Lone Wolves. Je connais exactement les risques encourues, croyez moi.

Il termina sa boisson d'une traite et la laissa sur la petite table devant lui. Il se leva et fit quelque pas avant de se retourner et d'ajouter d'un ton froid.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre objectif est en sécurité. Je vais y aller maintenant. Charles, tu peux rester encore un peu, je t'attendrai à l'extérieur. Et vous tous, sachez **qu****'****un danger mortel vous menace si vous continuez sur cette voix.** (Il laissa tomber son ton dure et revint à son ton polie) Je suis désolé de vous quittez comme cela, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre.

Il leur fit un sourire, puis il rejoignit les rails pour pouvoir quitter leur place forte. Il attendit quelqu'un le suivre sur la rampe des escaliers qui menait vers le niveau inférieur et il crut que c'était Claws. Par contre, le bruit était léger, moins brutal, mais tout de même exécuté avec violence. Il sauta de la rampe pour se rendre jusqu'à l'entré du tunnel d'un seul bond. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait suivi et vit qu'il s'agissait de Green. Elle se trouvait au pied de l'escalier et elle était courroucée.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui tout en commençant à parler. Elle ne le laissa pas répliquer, disant d'une voix tremblante tout ce qui lui pesait. Elle avait le cœur brisé; Celui de Lloyd ne s'en serra que d'avantage.

«Pourquoi... Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas toi de nous abandonner sans raison valable. Ce n'est pas vraiment la peur qui te retient. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu veux te battre à nos côtés. Alors pourquoi... Je suis en train de me dire que t'es peut-être un loup, mais c'est impossible. T'es un vrai Rider, t'as un tel amour du ciel. Les Lone Wolves ne sont que des bandits en AT, ne voyant dans les Air Treks que des armes. Tu ne peux commettre cet énorme péché, **celui de transformer en crocs ce qui est censé être des ailes**.»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses mains qui tremblait un peu sous l'émotion, l'œil brillant légèrement. Son souffle commença à se briser alors que les sanglots était sur le point de fendre. Lloyd tenta de demeurer stoïque, mais la peine de Green le toucha profondément. **Il avait des émotions sincère pour elle** et il souffrait considérablement de l'abandonner.

Par contre, il avait fait le serment de servir le Elder. Il pensa pendant un moment de lui dévoiler la vérité, mais jamais elle ne comprendrait ses motivations. Ils étaient des ennemis, par la tragique dispositions des choses: «Réponds-moi, Lloyd...» Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Lloyd prit difficilement son souffle et dit d'une voix étranglé: «Je suis désolé Green. Tu dis que ce n'est pas moi d'agir de la sorte, mais tu ne me connais pas réellement. Je vous souhaite la plus grande des chances dans votre croisade, mais je crains qu'elle soit vaine... Promets-moi, si ta vie risque d'être en danger, abandonne cette quête.» Une larme perla sur la joue de Green Feather.

Lloyd se retourna pour éviter qu'elle ne voit la même chose se produire, puis il pénétra dans le tunnel: «Je ne peux. Je ne pourrais vivre sans la seule chose que je trouve importante...» Lloyd lui répondit d'une voix froide qui se répercuta sur les parois: «Je le fais... C'est souffrant, mais on peut y arriver.»

Puis il s'enfonça dans le tunnel en laissant sa silhouette découper par les ténèbres derrière lui. Il s'engagea dans une Run si violente que la chaleur de ses patins fit rapidement sécher les larmes.

* * *

Ce n'était pas sensé se terminé comme ça, mais c'est venu naturellement quant j'ai écrit le chapitre.

Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment inclus Claws dans les derniers chapitres, mais il va avoir un rôle plus important dans les prochains.

Je voulais l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre, mais je vais le faire ici: Claws voulait suivre Leap, mais quant William a vue Green partir à sa poursuite, il lui dit de s'arrêter.

Laisser une review, ça me rend tellement heureux et ça me permet de savoir qui fait la lecture de mon histoire.


	10. La Louve-Mère

**Ce chapitre est effroyablement long, on pourrait le considérer comme un chapitre double.**

**Lloyd va rencontrer son Tuner.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Air Gear. J'ai uniquement mes personnages et mon cadre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Lloyd reposait désormais dans son appartement. Il y était revenue après son altercation avec les Ragged Phoenix et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Assis dans son lit, son esprit était troublé par le déchirement qu'il venait de vivre. Il était passé 3h du matin, mais il était plus incapable que jamais de trouver un sommeil paisible.

Il avait réussi à faire se qu'il aurait cru impossible au cours des dernières années; Oublier, ne serais-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, le remord perpétuel de tout les meurtres qu'il avait perpétués au cours des dernières années. Le prix fut une douleur encore plus lancinante.

Il avait offert sa vie au Elder et il comprenait maintenant la teneur de ces mots. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'en vivre une autre. Durant ces trois dernières années, Lloyd avait été pour ainsi dire mort et il n'avait accomplie que le devoir de Leap. Il avait réveillé d'une léthargie son cœur qui ne put supporter la douleur qui le frappa.

Il l'avait refermer bien rapidement aussi. Claws eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas tenter de lui parler une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé à l'extérieur de la station en démolition. Il ne put par contre se retenir bien longtemps et lui demandait cette question: «Est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler Lloyd à l'avenir?»

La réponse de Lloyd fut cinglante et après un rageur: «**Silence!**»lui interdit de l'appeler de ce nom et de parler des Ragged Phoenix. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait que ventiler sa colère sur lui. Il était par contre trop débordant de haine pour se soucier du visage défait que Claws affichait par la suite.

Il ne savait ce qu'il lui avait pris dernièrement, mais il ne s'accorderait plus cet écart.

Résolu à ne faire que son devoir du Blood Pack à partir de maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de détester son existence. Avec un oreiller entre les mains, il remua les derniers évènements. Il sera l'oreiller contre son torse, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans cette étreinte. Cela lui rappela malheureusement trop celle qu'il avait partagé avec Green.

Il envoya valsé l'oreiller à travers de la pièce et elle s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit étouffé. Il se releva lentement et se mit à faire les cents pas au travers de sa chambre. Cette ronde nocturne, elle lui était malheureusement trop familière. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait le tirer hors de cette torpeur. Il tira sa montre de poche pour jeter un œil sur l'heure, malgré les ténèbres qui l'environnait et le fait qu'il soit clairement affiché en lettre illuminée sur son réveil matin.

Alors qu'il tentait d'un regard perçant de déchiffrer les aiguilles, un bruit résonna dans l'appartement et le tira de sa torpeur. Il se dirigea dans son salon/cuisine où le téléphone sonnait comme un sacrilège dans cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Leap n'en fut pas très surprit et décrocha le combiné sous l'œil embrouillé de Claws qui dormait sur le divan. Le bruit de l'appareil l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il y avait qu'une seule des personne qui connaissait son numéro (ce qui portait le chiffre à deux avec celle-ci et le Elder) et qui pourrait l'appeler à cet heure. Il porta le combiné à son oreille sans dire un mot et attendit qu'elle débute.

Avec son accent trainant, mais énergiquement ponctué, Louve-Mère le salua au bout du fil:

- Hey, comment ça va, Leap, j'espère que tu dormais pas. Parc'que j'te connais ben pis j'suis sûr que c'était pas le cas.

- Non, tu as bien raison, je ne sentais pas encore le besoin de prendre du repos.

- Bah, pourtant, tu semble avoir eu une journée éprouvante... N'est ce pas Lloyd.

- En effet et tu en n'as pas la moindre idée.

Lloyd n'était pas surpris qu'elle mentionne les exploits de sa journée. Elle savait depuis le début sa véritable identité et la ville entière a du entendre parler de lui. Si ce n'est pas le monde des ATs en entiers.

- Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour ton insomnie.

- Tu sais où cette discussion va mener... Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel.

- C'est pas toé qui avait demandé pour des pièces et une rencontre?!

- En effet...

Répondit honteusement Leap.

- Eh ben, j't'attends. Alors, réveille ton partenaire, enfilez votre uniforme et je te guiderais par ton oreillette.

- Parfait, alors à bientôt!

- Tu sais que j'trouve ton accent charmant?

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, Louve-Mère.

- Peut tu dires encore mon nom? J'te dit, j'en ai des frissons.

- Sérieusement... Arrête Louve-Mère.

- J'te niaise! **Tu m****'****as brisé le cœur assez souvent **que j'ai finit par comprendre la leçon.

- Ne me fais pas sentir coupable en plus de cela.

- C'est beau... À tout de suite.

Leap poussa un lourd soupir. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le sortir de sa torpeur, certes, mais Louve-Mère n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose. Une fois qu'il eu déposé le téléphone, il demanda à Claws de se lever et de mettre son uniforme. Ils allaient partir d'ci cinq minutes pour une ballade, alors il ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Claws ne protesta pas et ne posa aucune question. Cette attitude de soumission déplaisait souvent à Leap, mais pour une fois, il aimait bien qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il était déjà suffisamment miséreux avec les questions qu'il s'assaillait de lui même, il ne désirait pas en avoir d'avantage.

Leap serra la ceinture pour son épée, mit son croc de fer, ses lentilles aux pupilles féroces et son oreillette avant de faire glisser son épée dans son étui. Puis, il installa les lames sur ses patins alors que Claws équipa son propre équipement avant qu'ils enfilent leurs ATs.

Leap se força à mettre de coté ce qui le troublait. Une Run lui ferait le plus grand bien, alors c'est avec joie qu'il sauta de son balcon avant d'être suivie par Claws. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec le vent alors que son trench coat claquait derrière lui permit à Leap d'oublier un peu de l'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

La sensation de faire un avec le vent alors que son manteau claquait derrière lui... Leap réussit à oublier un peu de son angoissant dilemme. La ville semblait entièrement vide. Cela pourrait ne pas sembler surprenant étant donné l'heure tardive, mais il demeure toujours une certaine agitation dans les grandes villes. Dans Bexcoal, les rues étaient à un point mort une fois que la nuit c'était installée.

Un seul groupe avait le droit de circuler et Leap finit par apercevoir des membres qui tramait de sombre choses dans un terrain vague. Les Lone Wolves avait rendus toutes activités de nuit inexistantes en donnant une raclé à tout ceux qui osait pointé leurs Air Treks.

**Ils avaient le monopole de la violence dissuasive **et c'e n'était qu'un autre exemple de leur puissance. Si une autre Team tentait de violenter quelqu'un, il se faisait remettre à leur place. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour sauver Green Feather... Ferait t'il de même s'il elle se faisait agresser par les Lone Wolves?

Il laissa les Riders derrières et entra en contact avec Louve-Mère pour oublier cette pensée:

- Alors, Louve-Mère, où est-ce qu'on se rencontre ce soir.

- Ça devrait pas être difficile à trouver, c'est le lieux de notre première rencontre... Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas?

- Malheureusement trop, c'était après la première mission où j'ai dû tuer quelqu'un.

- Pis pas à cause de moé, hein?! Mais bon, je te comprends... Quant tu m'es arrivé, tremblant comme un feuille avec les mains et les ATs plein de sang. T'étais sur le bord de la crisse de nerf, mais on s'est mis a parlé et j'ai pu voir à quel point t'étais quelqu'un de fort malgré tout... Et de bon. T'es pas destiné à ce genre de vie, mais tu l'accompli en demeurant humain.

- Louve-Mère... Tu n'as pas idée combien ces mots me réconfortent.

Dis Leap d'une voix empli d'émotion

- J'le sais à ta voix que quelqu' chose va pas. J'te connais Lloyd, pis tu sais que tu peux te confier à moé si ça va mal.

- Merci, Louve-Mère, tu es quelqu'un sur qui je peux toujours me fier.

- N'importe quand, chéris!

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination peu de temps après la discussion. C'était un garage de mécanique général et puisque le commerce appartenait en réalité au Lone Wolves, il était facile d'y organiser ce genre de rencontre. Ils allèrent à la porte arrière du garage et Leap y cogna.

Elle s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser paraitre Louve-Mère. Toujours superbe malgré qu'elle soit proche de ses 40 ans. Assez grande avec ses 5"10, elle se tenait dans le cadre de porte avec une main sur la hanche avant de pencher la tête. Cela fit glisser ses longs cheveux oranges avec des mèches bleachées dont celles de son visage se terminait à son nez. Sur ses lèvres pleine rehaussé d'un rouge à lèvre noir se dessinait un large sourire.

Ses yeux d'un bleu scintillant, dont un était caché derrière un voile couvrant la moitié de sa tête et qui était accroché à une casquette à la forme d'une tête de loup, se fixèrent sur eux. Bien qu'ils étaient d'un bleu sombre pour le moment, Leap savait qu'il pouvait varier et tourner vers le violet.

Elle portait une camisole noir qui terminait avant son nombril et une jupe pourpre qui lui arrivait aux genoux ainsi que des collants noirs troués. Elle avait une ceinture de cuir sur laquelle était attaché une chaine qui débutait sur sa droite et allait se rattacher en arrière. Elle portait des gants sans doigts et plusieurs bracelets fait à la main. Il y avait un tatouage sur son épaule droite représentant une pin-up zombifiée.

Elle leur fit signe de rentrer et se retourna, dans une vague de ses cheveux qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, pour les guider à l'intérieur. Ses lourdes bottes de cuir, qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux et garnies de nombreuses anneaux, martela le plancher alors qu'elle se rendit à l'atelier temporaire qu'elle avait monté. À l'intérieur, le paradis des Tuners, avec des étagères remplies de pièces, d'ATs et des nombreux prototypes que Louve-Mère avait créés.

Ce genre de sanctuaire avait vraiment le don pour détendre Leap qui réussit réellement à oublier ses angoisses pour quelque moments. Il enleva son capuchon de tête de loup et prit une grande inspiration de cet air chargé d'odeur d'huile.

Louve-Mère se débarrassa de sa casquette que tout les membres de La Tanière portait et Claws se décoiffa aussi. Ils restèrent tous ainsi à se dévisager en attendant que quelqu'un exécute le premier pas. Ce fut Louve-Mère qui fit le premier mouvement en retirant une grande caisse en acier des étagères et en laissant tomber lourdement sur sa table de travail.

Avec un grand sourire, elle dit à l'intention de Leap: «Si on s'occupait des tiens d'abord, Leap. J'ai suffisamment de roues icitte pour que tu puisse changer tes ATs une bonne douzaine de fois. Ce qui fait pour 48 roues. J'espère que tu vas pas te trouver à court trop tôt?» Lui dit elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Leap s'approcha et ouvrit la boite, dévoilant 8 paires qui s'empilait trois fois. Il en retira une paire et examina les roues dont il était accoutumé. Leur couleurs était d'un gris plutôt foncé qui palissait en s'éloignant du centre. La lumière se reflétait sur leur matériau unique qui avait beaucoup des caractéristiques du métal. Elles n'étaient semblables selon leur position.

D'abord, les roues arrières étaient plus large et légèrement plus haute pour être capable d'accumuler une plus grande friction. Il était nécessaire que les roues arrières soit capable d'encaisser plus de chaleur parce que Leap appliquait d'avantage de pression à cet endroit quant il exécutait ses Tricks de power-slide ou de drift. Sans mentionner l'Overheat qu'elles pouvaient subir à répétition. De plus, quant l'Overheat était activé, ses roues déployait des palmes incurvés vers l'extérieur qui capturait d'avantage son Infinity Atmosphere.

Les roues avant, quant à elle, avait aussi une caractéristique unique. Le rebord de la roue était crénelé, elle avait de petites stries placé régulièrement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Cela lui permettait d'obtenir une adhérence supplémentaire et quant il était en marche arrière elle mordait dans la route. Cette capacité de mordre pouvait améliorer son adhérence tout comme son freinage par Trick.

Leap retira ses ATs et les placa sur la table de travail de Louve-Mère avec ses roues. Elles saisit les outils nécessaires pour faire le transfère, puis commenta: «Pas pire... On dirait ben que t'es capable de te débrouiller sans moé.»

Elle inspecta les anciennes roues d'un peu plus près et se parlait surtout à elle même: «Des _Tesla Falcon_... Qui c'é qui a ben pus te fournir ça. Pis coupler à l'avant avec ce modèle, permettant d'améliorer l'efficacité de ses virages... Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne connait pas son vrai style. Par contre, l'assemblage des pièces est tellement efficace... Hey Leap, j'regarde la structure, pis je sais que c'é pas toé qui a monté ça. Tu diras à celle qui te fabriquer ces ATs là qu'elle a un ostie de potentiel que ça en pas de st-ciboire de bon sens!»

Leap lui répondit: «Je lui transmettrai ces mots même.» Il avait prit un ton désinvolte tout en souriant à Louve-Mère qui en rit de bon cœur, mais Leap ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais parler à nouveau à Green Feather. Il ne laissa pas transparaître sa détresse tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'installer ses nouvelles roues. Elle fit une inspection général de ses patins et insista pour changer son système de suspension.

Elle plaça les pièces nécessaire et commença à faire ses merveilles. Claws la regarda ébahie alors qu'en quelques secondes elle avait retiré ce qui était à la base même d'un AT pour le remplacer avec les mêmes mouvements fluide. Sans avoir la moindre hésitation, elle lança les ATs dans les air et défit toute les pièces pour atteindre le système de suspension. Elle remit tout en place avant même que les ATs ne retouche la table. Elle saisit par la suite les roues qu'elle posa avec la même prodigieuse vitesse, laissant ses outils et les pièces flotter près de ses doigts alors qu'elle assemblait le tout.

«Et voilà!» dit elle en remettant les ATs à Leap. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire d'émerveillement comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait à l'œuvre. Il avait entendu dire que la Tuner du fameux Storm King avait le même don ahurissant, mais il n'avait jamais cru une telle virtuosité possible avant de voir la Louve-Mère.

Les Lones Wolves ne confiaient pas le Tuning du Blood Pack ainsi que leur développement technologique aux mains de n'importe qui. Ils avaient recruter une génie et cette démonstration n'était qu'une fraction de ce qu'elle valait.

Une fois qu'elle en avait terminé avec Leap, elle se tourna vers Claws. Ce dernier avait resté en retrait des autres, gêné par la complicité évidente qui régnait entre Leap et Louve-Mère. Il avait entendu la discussion entre lui et cet femme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout (Rappelez-vous qu'il était inconscient quant Leap avait appelé Louve-Mère après leur combat.) Il avait comprit que Leap ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec elle, mais maintenant qu'il avait vue le langage corporelle qu'il entretenait autour d'elle, il changea d'opinion.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Bien au contraire, juste par l'attitude détendu que Leap entretenait autour d'elle, on pouvait voir qu'il se sentait confortable. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi détendu, même pas quant il regardait sa progression au début de son entrainement. Et ce sourire, si véridique, **il n****'****avait jamais vu Leap affiché un sourire dénué du moindre trouble.**

Mais il y avait toujours ce détachement que Leap s'imposait à lui-même, ce qu'il l'avait éloigné de la jolie femme ainsi que tout les autres. Puis, il avait beau tenter de le cacher, mais Claws avait fait le rapprochement entre Lloyd et Clarisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était produit, mais ce n'était pas si difficile à saisir en voyant l'irritabilité de Leap quant il avait demandé qui était Clarisse ainsi que sa réaction face aux rails d'un métro.

Il y avait par contre d'avantage, mais Claws se fit interrompre dans ses pensés par la voix autoritaire de Louve-Mère qui lui demanda d'enlever ses ATs et de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta et plaça les patins dans les mains de Louve-Mère. Elle les inspecta tout en se murmurant à elle-même: «C'es-tu des modèles **Sigma**_-_**g**_14_? Voyons, c'est des ATs pour enfant... Je comprends que tu veuilles que je reproduise les roues, c'est du _custom made_. Voyons voir à l'intérieur... Tabarnak! Des moteurs de **Z-**_RO_dans un système bi-moteur. **T****'****es cinglé! **Mais l'énergie à l'air d'être très bien dirigé. Et tout ça par des roues incroyablement large...»

Elle laissa tomber son monologue et dit sans lever les yeux: «Leap, c'es-tu toé qui a créé ses ATs là!?» Il lui répondit sur un ton humble, mais il ne pouvait cacher le sourire narquois au coin de sa bouche: «Oui, à partir du peu que j'ai pu trouvé dans mon propre atelier.» Louve-Mère ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire étouffé en voyant Leap agir effrontément. Elle le regarda bien fixement dans les yeux avant de dire: «Franchement, tu m'impressionnes.»

Claws resta près de la table de travail, totalement oublié, alors que les deux autres restèrent un moment à s'échanger un regard où beaucoup d'émotions circulait. Il les vit détourner la tête au-même moment, partageant un sourire qui exprimait qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'ils c'étaient dévisagés trop longtemps, mais il n'y avait aucune honte. Définitivement, Leap agissait de la sorte avec aucune autre personne et il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait vu rougir.

Louve-Mère retourna au patins de Claws et elle finit par enlever toute les pièces qu'elle ordonna bien proprement. Elle n'eut même pas à les étudier que déjà elle dit: «Ces patins là ont servis pour envoyer des Fangs. C'est évident quant t'examines les zones endommagés qui sont spécifiques à la Fang.»

Leap admit: «En effet, j'ai déterminé que ses patins devaient avoir suffisamment de puissance pour permettre de générer une fang et je lui ai demandé de l'exécuter. Le résultat fut très satisfaisant comme tu peux le constater.»

Louve-Mère lui répondit: «Ouais, y sont assez puissants pour une Fang... Mais y sont pas été bâtie pour ça. Il manque les composantes élémentaires pour assurer leur intégrité après une telle démonstration de force. Désolé Leap, mais il va falloir que je modifie ta superbe création.» Leap ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui répondit alors qu'elle alla chercher les pièces qui lui était nécessaire au travers du fouillis incommensurable de son équipement: «Cela ne me dérange point. Il est normal pour un Air Trek de subir une foule de modifications avant de s'accorder parfaitement avec la Road du Rider.»

Louve-Mère lui donna raison avant de plonger la main dans une pile de pièces semblable et de retirer du fond celle qu'elle voulait absolument. Elle finit sa collecte, puis elle déposa un tas de nouvelle pièces à coté de ce qui composait originellement les ATs de Claws. Avec ses talents miraculeux, elle les remit sur leurs roues à l'instant. Claws s'approcha pour les récupérer, mais elle le retint: «Hep, je n'ai pas fini. Il faut aussi les transformer en arme mortelle. C'est pour ça que Le Elder m'a envoyé ces petites merveilles.»

Elle ouvrit une longue boîte qu'elle avait apporté avec les pièces et fit glisser le couvercle. À l'intérieur, des pièces de métal comme celles que Leap avait sur ses ATs pour les rendre plus dangereux. Sauf que pour la pointe, où Leap avait une lame circulaire, Claws possédait quatre griffes qui ressortait de cinq centimètre de ses ATs. Une fois qu'ils furent installé, ses ATs semblaient vraiment possédé une aura meurtrière.

Louve-Mère tira une autre boîte, longue comme un avant-bras et pas bien plus large: «Et y faut surtout pas oublié ton arme. Un autre cadeau du Elder.» À l'intérieur de la boîte, une qui pouvait être qualifié de "griffes". S'enfilant à la droite comme un gant et se tenant par une poignée, cette arme avait trois lame vicieuse de la longueur de la main. Le dos de la main et une partie de l'avant-bras était protégé par une plaque d'acier qui devait être capable d'encaisser l'épée de Leap.

Louve-Mère tira une autre boîte de la même taille que la dernière sous le regard inquisiteur de Leap qui se demandait quant elle allait en finir avec toute ces boîtes d'aciers: «C'est la dernière, j'te jure. En fait, c'est quelque chose que Le Elder a envoyé pour toé.» Lui répondit-elle face à son regard interrogateur. Leap prit donc la liberté de l'ouvrir et vit à l'intérieur un gantelet dans le même genre que Claws, mais sans les effrayantes lame qui en sortait: «Le Elder tenait à ta sécurité puisque les choses vont devenir plus dangereuses à partir de maintenant.» Il prit le gant qui s'enfilait à la main gauche alors que Claws prenait son arme.

Leap se retourna vers Claws alors qu'il enfilait son capuchon, ce que son partenaire s'empressa de faire. Il le regarda dans son uniforme des Lone Wolves, sa large stature déjà inquiétante sans y ajouter les armes et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un frisson.

Leap ferma instinctivement la main sur son épée, puis une pensée lui vint en tête. Il ne voulait pas être de ceux qui leur ferait face. L'air sembla devenir lourde alors que les deux assassins du Blood Pack se tenait dans leur équipement de guerre. Crimson Chimera devint visible derrière Leap, mais rien ne se dessina derrière Claws.

Louve-Mère sembla intimidé par cette aura et elle commença à parler d'une voix qui semblait avoir finalement perdu son aplomb: «Juste pour vous dires... Si Claws veut essayer son nouveaux équipement, y peut le faire dans le garage. Le propriétaire veut pas payer ses "assurances", alors on peut lui rappeler gentiment quel genre d'évènement malencontreux peut arriver si y'é pas protégé.» Claws saisit assez facilement ce que Louve-Mère voulait insinuer et se dirigea dans une autre pièce pour ne pas endommager l'équipement de Louve-Mère.

Alors que Claws s'éloignait, Leap c'était assis sur la table de travail de Louve-Mère:

- Louve-Mère, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Oh, vraiment?

Elle semblait excité et elle rougit légèrement tout en s'assoyant au coté de Lloyd.

- C'est à propos de Claws.

- **T****'****as vraiment un don pour briser le cœur d****'****une fille**...

Leap serra les lèvres quant il comprit qu'il avait laissé courir de l'espoir chez elle. Il marmonna une excuse rapide avant de s'expliquer.

- Il y a plusieurs choses qui m'inquiète chez lui et que j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Ils entendirent un impact lourd alors que Claws s'entrainait.

- Allez, dis-moé.

Lui répondit Louve-Mère qui était aussi peu dérangé que lui par la destruction que Claws causait.

- Eh bien, Le Elder m'a dit qu'il ne possédait que quelques heures de pratique avant qu'il me rejoigne et je n'ai pas de difficulté à l'admettre. Par contre, c'est son potentiel qui me dérange... Il apprend beaucoup trop vite, cela n'a pas de sens même pour le génie que je suis.

- Pas trop narcissique le gars.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être humble quant on est le meilleur. N'es-tu pas de cet avis?

Ils partagèrent un court rire avant que Louve-Mère revienne sur le sujet.

- Pis, devrais-tu pas être heureux d'avoir un si bon élève? C'est pas pour rien que Le Elder te mis avec lui.

- Justement, où est-ce que Le Elder l'a déniché. Je ne sais même pas son vrai nom. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit majeure. Je n'ai aucune idée de son passé, mais avec ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant, je ne veux pas vraiment le connaitre. Aurais-tu la moindre information sur lui?

- 'Scuse moé, mais j'suis tout autant laissé dans la noirceur que toé. Tu f'rais mieux d'en parler au Elder, mais je peux tenter de faire des recherches. Mais y'a pas juste ça qui te trouble.

- Non, tu as bien raison. Il y a aussi sa personnalité qui est troublante. Je ne viendrais pas à l'appeler un sadique, car il ne semble pas conscient de la violence qu'il fait. C'est comme s'il n'avait aucune notion de bien ou de mal. Il a une mentalité enfantine, mais une détermination de fer. Il est encore bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il semble et il est déjà suffisamment inquiétant.

Louve-Mère semblait partager ses craintes, mais elle dit de façon plutôt calme.

- Au moins, il semble être docile.

- Oui, il semble ne posséder presque aucun libre-arbitre. Je ne me ferais pas tant de souci si je le savais toujours comme cela. Par contre, il a déjà perdu tout contrôle et il est devenue sauvage... Berserk est le mot le plus approprié pour le décrire quant il m'a attaqué. Je t'ai menti quand j'ai dit qu'il avait utilisé la Fang sous mes ordres. C'est pendant cet attaque qu'il a utilisé des Fangs qui étaient bien plus puissantes que celle qu'il utilise normalement.

- V'là ce qui est troublant. Uhm... Crois-tu qu'il risque de devenir une véritable menace.

- Non, du moins, il ne deviendra pas quelque chose que je ne pourrais arrêter.

Son ton n'était par contre pas rempli de certitude et il sortit sa montre de poche de façon distraite.

- Y'é 3h 28 et 41 seconde. T'es toujours pus capable de suivre l'heure exacte. Cette une capacité que plusieurs Tuners ont, mais tu n'es plus capable de le faire depuis cet "évènement", n'est ce pas?

Lloyd ne put à peine agréer qu'ils entendirent un bruit semblable à une explosion qui se produisit trois fois. Leap sauta en bas de la table de travail et fut suivi de près par Louve-Mère qui laissa tomber un «Tabarnak!» bien sonore. Ils se rendirent du coté où Claws s'entrainait pour le voir face à trois marques profondes dans le mur.

La première se trouvait verticalement devant lui et elle était la plus profonde. Les deux autres se positionnait à des angles et des distance variées et semblait moins destructrice que la première. Claws se tenait devant les marques, le visage caché derrière sa capuche et Leap ressentit la même pression dans l'air que lorsqu'il était devenue berserk. Leap se mit sur ses gardes, mais la sensation se dissipa alors que Claws relevait la tête et il put voir son sourire innocent qui lui était familier.

Claws se retourna vers lui et dit en étant remplie de fierté: «Leap! Regarde ça, c'est incroyable.» Il plaça par après sa jambe droite en retrait, prêt à donner un coup de pied dévastateur. Il fit rouler son AT au maximum pour acquérir l'énergie nécessaire à déployer une Fang. Il balança son pied, mais au lieu de le faire dans un arc-de-cercle comme les autres Riders de la Blood Road, il leva la jambe verticalement et l'arrêta à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

**La fang se déploya presque comme un projectile devant lui**. Par contre, le plus étonnant n'était pas la vague d'énergie cinétique concentré qui vint s'écraser sur le mur près de la dernière. Non. Ce qui étonna Leap et Louve-Mère fut ce qui se produisit quant l'énergie circula entre les quatre pointes qui ornait les ATs de Claws.

L'énergie se dispersait par le contact avec les griffes. Le principal de l'énergie passait dans le projectile central, les troués situé de part et d'autre capta une partie de cette énergie. Elles quittèrent le patin par les cotés sous la forme de deux Fangs normales, mais par la suite elle convergeait vers le centre.

Elles s'écrasèrent tous sur le mur en trois impacts, mais Leap put constater à l'instant qu'elles étaient bien moins puissantes que les précédentes. Il ne c'était pas tromper quant il avait senti l'aura de "Berserk Claws" en entrant dans la pièce. La différence de puissance entre son état normal et cet autre facette de lui se situait dans ses eaux là.

Louve-Mère s'exclama: «J'aurais jamais cru que les lames du patins aurait pus déployer l'énergie de-même... J'peux-tu checker tes ATs.» Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse et elle inspectait déjà les pointes en allant toujours de ses commentaires à voix hautes: «Wow, aucune trace de dégât. J'crois pas que sa tient de l'alliage... J'dirais plus que c'est la disposition qui les préserve. T'avais prévu ça, right vieillard? Leap! Faut qu'on parle encore un peu. Claws, continue pis asseye d'éclater le mur!»

Louve-Mère ramena Leap dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier et ils s'assirent de nouveaux côte à côte sur la table:

- Chuis certaine que Le Elder savait que les lames qu'y a envoyé pouvait créer cet effet sur une Fang.

- Cela s'ajoutera à la liste de question que j'ai l'intention de lui poser.

- C'é un ben curieux partenaire que t'as, en effet. T'es certaine d'être capable de le neutraliser si la situation l'exigeait.

- Il lui manque les années d'expérience que son talent ne peut lui apporter. Et en matière de talent brute, je ne suis pas si loin de lui.

- Y faut pas trop envisager cette situation, mais... Si tu veux être sûr d'être assez fort pour le battre... Tu pourrais toujours avoir un Tuning complet.

Elle mit une main provocante sur sa cuisse droite, se leva et vint se tenir en face de lui. Elle approcha sa tête, leur nez se touchant presque. Elle fit glisser un de ses doigts sur son propre cou avant de tirer sur quelque chose qui semblait être une deuxième peau avant de chuchoter dans son oreille.

-Je porte déjà mon habit SC.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, voyant à quel point ses émotions étaient sincère envers lui. Elle était tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il avait suffisamment de confiance envers elle pour lui laissé le soin de son Tuning, mais là n'était pas le problème. Il mit sa main droite derrière sa tête et la tira vers son épaule alors qu'il lui murmura.

- Je suis désolé. Beaucoup de chose se sont produite aujourd'hui et je suis trop exténué pour maintenant. Je promets, je vais te le permettre la prochaine fois.

Derrière sa réserve éternel à cause de Clarisse, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Green Feather lui avait demandé la même chose et la douleur de cette séparation le fit se renfermer sur lui-même encore d'avantage.

- C'est tout le temps pour la prochaine fois...

- Je suis désolé Louve-Mère, mais je crois que je serais bientôt prêt pour ton Tuning.

Louve-Mère retira sa tête de son épaule, posa sa main sur celle qui avait glisser de son cou à sa nuque et la tint longuement avant de la retirer. Elle laissa aller un lourd soupir avant de lui répondre.

.- Bon, si tu veux me remonter le moral, quessé que tu dirais de voir mon nouveau prototype. J'ai tenu ma parole pis j'ai réussi à le terminer avant que tu viennes icitte. J'aimerais que tu l'essayes avant que je le présente au Elder.

- Vraiment? Et bien, ce sera un plaisir de tester ton nouveau projet.

- Parfait!

Elle se dirigea vers une autre table de travail ou un drap cachait des objets qui créait des formes insolites. Elle tira dessus et dévoila un attirail d'objets étonnants. Louve-Mère avait crée beaucoup de prototypes pour aider les Lone Wolves, mais jamais elle n'avait fabriqué une arme... Ou du moins directement. Elle glissa sa main au-dessous de la table où Leap reconnut quelques unes des créations, puis elle saisit une petite boîte rectangulaire pas très large.

Leap lui fit un regard interrogateur et elle ouvrit la petite boîte de plastique. À l'intérieur, il y avait une paire de lentille avec des pupilles bestiales comme celle que tout les Lones Wolves portaient. Leap ne dit rien et attendit que Louve-Mère s'explique: «Je les ais munit d'un paquet de capteurs. Y'ont une dizaine de fonction, telle que: Vision nocturne ou thermale, loupe, analyse de la meilleur Trick Pass, marquage des cibles et j'en passe.

«Pour changer, il suffit de garder l'œil fermé et un menu s'ouvre. La lentille détecte la direction du regard et permet de déterminer quel fonction on veut. En plus, je peux me connecté à la lentille et suivre ce que tu vois pour pouvoir mieux te guider dans tes missions. Impressionnant, non?»

Leap ne lui répondit pas et il saisit les lentilles et remplaça celle qu'il avait déjà. Il suivit les instruction de Louve-Mère et ferma les yeux. Un petit point vert apparut et il le fit circuler sur sa paupière en changeant seulement la direction de son regard. Quant il fut satisfait du marqueur qui suivait fidèlement ses directive, il le dirigea sur le signe en bas à droite pour les activer. Pour ne pas changer de fonction, il fallait ouvrir l'œil gauche d'abord. Ainsi, il ouvrit l'œil droit pour confirmer et il sentit un picotement désagréable sur la surface de ses yeux.

La Tuner lui dit que c'était normal quant elle vit la moue qu'il fit. Il circula à nouveau dans le menu et essaya toute les fonctions. Sur la vision thermale, il fit tourner ses roues et la chaleur qu'il souleva les surchargeas et sa vision se couvrit de blanc. Par contre, elles s'adaptèrent et il put de nouveau voir. Les fonctions d'analyses étaient intéressantes et n'embrouillait pas la vue de trop d'information. La fonction de Trick Pass détectait chaque objets de la pièce et la meilleur façon de Rider sur elle par la projection du Trick à exécuté.

Cette invention était véritablement une merveille et d'une utilisation très simple en plus de cela. Louve-Mère c'était surpassé et avait créé un outil vraiment utile pour les Storm Riders. Leap les retira et lui fit part des qualités et des défauts qu'il trouva avant d'ajouter malgré les éloges qu'il en faisait: «Je ne les utiliserai pas. Ses lentilles sont de véritable petites merveilles, mais je préfère me tenir à ma vision unique du ciel. Je connais quelqu'un qui serait par contre très avantagé par elles.»

Il ne put à s'expliquer qu'ils retournèrent voir Claws. Celui-ci se tenant pantelant devant le mur fissuré qui commençait à laissé entrevoir la pièce derrière: «T'sais, **j****'****étais pas sérieuse **quant j'te disais de défoncer le mur.» Leap examina le travail et vit à quel point les Fangs de Claws étaient encore faible comparativement à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Leap prit position comme Claws l'avait fait pour sa démonstration. Il commença à faire tourner furieusement les roues de son AT droit alors que les autres le regardèrent de façon étonnée.

Leap enclencha l'Overheat tout en donnant son coup de pied et il réussit à produire une Fang étonnante. Envoyé de façon horizontale, elle percuta les nombreuses marques verticales que Claws avait produit et qui avait affaiblie le mur. Il n'est pas étonnant alors que le mur s'effondra entièrement. Les autres le regardait avec admiration alors que la poussière glissa jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Malgré cette étonnante démonstration de force, Leap n'était pas satisfait de lui. Il savait que "Berserk Claws" avait des Fangs plus puissante que cela. Il espérait que Claws parvienne à se contrôler, car si un autre affrontement devait survenir, il risquait bien de s'entretuer. Leap garda ses pensés pour lui et il dit: «Il serait grand temps d'y aller. Je peux expliquer ton prototype à Claws, ce n'est pas si compliqué.»

Louve-Mère leur fit ses au revoir et ajouta: «Je ferais les roues supplémentaire de Claws d'ici peu. J'vous envoie ça à l'appart et je vais tenter d'en faire le plus possible pendant le temps congé que Le Elder vous offre encore. Alors, il est mieux de ne pas faire de connerie d'ici là. Bonne nuit.» Ils lui souhaitèrent de même Claws prit les devants pour quitter.

Alors que Leap s'apprêtait à faire de même, Louve-Mère lui prit le poignet. Leap se retourna et elle se colla sur de lui. Sans ses patins, ce serait elle qui le dépasserait légèrement. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit très sérieusement: «Fais attention à toi. Les choses vont être vraiment dangereuses à partir de maintenant, alors promets-moi de rester sauf.»

Leap lui répondit: «Ne t'inquiète pas. Ais-je été, ne serais ce qu'une seule fois, dans une situation vraiment dangereuse?» Leap lui avait répondu calmement et Louve-Mère savait qu'il avait raison. Leap était le Rider le plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il était bien plus fort que tout les autres Storm Riders que cette ville pouvait bien avoir.

Elle s'inquiétait malgré tout pour lui, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour une personne qu'elle aimait. Mais elle s'inquiétait d'avantage pour son cœur, car Leap en avait trop pour ce travail. Elle lui lâcha la main et il sortit du garage.

Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, par contre, c'est qu'il continue à devenir plus insensible. L'action de tuer lui devenait de moins en moins pénible avec le temps et elle craignait qu'il change pour devenir un monstre. Elle le regarda décoller à la suite de Claws, tellement effrayant dans son uniforme.

* * *

**Pfiou, et voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera un genre de hors-série avec deux petites chose que je n'ai pas mis dans ce chapitre, le retour de Leap et Claws à l'appartement et un Extra en compagnie de Louve-Mère.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas laissé une review.**


	11. Chapter 9-2

**Chapitre 9+**

* * *

**- Insomnie**

Alors que Leap et Louve-Mère se retrouvèrent à parler seul à seul, Leap laissa aller un énorme bâillement et il dodelina de la tête un peu. Pour la Tuner, les cernes sur son visage faisait autant partie intégrante de lui que ses outils pour elles. Il ne le laissait aucunement paraitre, mais il était terriblement exténué.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne, cherchant à le mettre à l'aise puisqu'elle savait que c'était un sujet épineux chez lui. Elle murmura doucement: «Leap» mais il savait de ce qu'elle voulait parler. Il se leva de la table de travail et fit deux pas en avant tout en lui tournant le dos. La fuite était toujours sa réaction.

Elle se leva elle aussi et vint se poster devant lui, son ton autoritaire ne laissant place à aucune réplique: «Calice Leap! Ça peut pas durer. J'suis ta Tuner, je dois m'assurer que TU sois à ton meilleur, pas juste tes ATs. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on t'aide. Christ, t'asseyes de prouver quoi! Tu veux te punir, expier tes péchés ou j'sais pas trop quel autre estie niaiserie!»

Elle était à la recherche de quelque chose à ajouter, respirant bruyamment à cause de la colère qui c'était emparé d'elle et en serrant les poings. Leap baissa les yeux, sachant à quel point Louve-Mère se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il releva la tête, sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux et il finit par poser une main sur son épaule.

Il la massa tranquillement avant de répondre: «Et quelle aide veux-tu que je trouve? Celle d'un psychiatre? Que lui dirais-je, que je suis le tueur en série le plus recherché de cette ville, que je suis l'instrument de terreur des Lone Wolves...» Elle sentit sa poigne se durcir, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna d'elle un peu, mais sans lui détourner la tête cette fois.

Louve-Mère ne chercha pas à se rapprocher, ne voulant pas le brusquer d'avantage: «Non, j'comprends que tu dois affronter ça, mais t'es pas seul. Tu sais que j'suis là pour toé... Mais où j'voulais en venir, c'est que ton corps à besoin de repos, pis que pour ça il y a des moyens simple d'y arriver.»

«Les somnifères?» On pouvait saisir uniquement dans son ton le dédain que cela lui inspirait: «Je n'ai pas besoin de recourir aux comprimés. J'arrive à m'endormir sans trop de difficulté parfois.» Louve-Mère lui répondit assez durement: «Tu veux dire que tu t'endors ou que tu t'écroules.» Elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réellement tort à sa réaction.

Elle poursuivit: «T'es pas obligé de suivre mes avis, mais tu sais qu'ils sont sensés et... Que j'veux ton bien.» Leap s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux: «Je sais. Je sais que je te cause des soucis qui pourrait être évité. Je vais y pensé et je te promets de faire attention à moi.»

Louve-Mère lui sourit et ils passèrent à autre chose.

* * *

**- Le cellulaire**

Suite à un oublie de ma part dans le chapitre 8, j'ai du repousser mes explications au sujet du cellulaire. Rappelez-vous qu'après la course contre Sébastian, celui-ci lui remit son cellulaire pour lui montrer l'adresse du rendez-vous. Leap avait l'intention de lui redonner le téléphone à cet endroit, mais l'intrusion de Komui fit en sorte que cela a du attendre.

Puis, une fois qu'il se rencontrait de nouveau dans leur QG, j'ai comme "un peu" oublié d'écrire ce que je voulais en faire. Voilà, Leap va vouloir lui remettre, mais Sébastian dit qu'il peut le garder puisqu'il était sur le point de s'acheter le plus récent modèle. Il lui donne le chargeur et Lloyd se retrouve donc avec un cellulaire.

Il va en parler avec Louve-Mère et elle le modifiera un peu pour qu'il ait les même fonction que le téléphone à son manoir. Soit, qu'il soit impossible d'écouter ses appels et qu'il peut retracer Louve-Mère n'importe quant.

Voilà, c'est réglé.

* * *

**- Le retour à la maison**

Après avoir descendu quelques rues tranquillement sur les toits, Leap fit signe à Claws de s'arrêter. Il était temps de lui faire essayer le prototype de lentille. Il lui donna les mêmes directives que Louve-Mère et il lui laissa le temps de s'y accoutumer. Claws s'émerveilla devant l'utilité de cet incroyable outil.

Une fois qu'il était prêt, ils purent reprendre leur chemin. Claws mit ses lentilles sur le capteur Trick Pass et il voyait la meilleur route à prendre. Leap le suivit et resta derrière pour observer sa progression.

Leap fronça des sourcils en voyant Claws s'élancer dans les rues. Les lentilles étaient un outil puissant, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le changement qui se produisit en Claws. Sa Run était devenue tellement plus fluide.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de l'analyse de sa trajectoire, il pouvait concentrer toute ses forces dans l'application de ses Tricks. En parfait contrôle de sa respiration, il l'était d'avantage pour ses mouvements. Il complétait ses rotations avec une lenteur exquise, n'appliquant pas plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Il accomplissait les transitions entre chaque mouvement avec fluidité. Cela différait de son style habituelle, où il utilisait toute sa puissance pour s'élancer vers son objectif.

Leap sourit tout en appliquant d'avantage de pression sur ses roues pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il avait été trop distrait par la progression de Claws et il l'a laissé le distancer. Voyant un balcon qui l'aiderait à atteindre rapidement les toits, Leap calcula son saut et s'élança quant il fut à une certaine distance.

Leap se plaça un peu de biais et se poussa avec ses patins qu'il mit perpendiculaire à sa cible. Il poussa fortement avec sa jambe avant et il balança l'autre pour gagner une incroyable hauteur. Il accomplissait une roue aérienne avec une rotation de 180' très lente.

Il apporta ses genoux à son torse et quant il sentit qu'il commençais à avoir la tête vers le bas, il les déploya au-dessus de lui pour gagner d'avantage de hauteur et pour freiner sa rotation. Il garda la tête vers le bas pendant sa progression. Puis, alors qu'il sentit qu'il perdait son élan, il apporta ses genoux à son torse et effectua une légère rotation pour se remettre en parallèle avec le balcon.

Du moment qu'il se retrouva avec les pieds qui pointaient vers le sol, ses ATs se mirent à glisser sur la rampe du balcon. Leap eut peu de temps pour plier les genoux pour son prochain saut. Avant d'effectuer son saut, il se pencha vers l'avant pour pouvoir se rendre sur le sommet des toits.

Il quitta la rampe en effectuant une roue. Il leva la jambe arrière latéralement et effectua un grand écart pour se donner un élan. Une fois qu'il se retrouva la tête en bas, il se donna une dernière poussé avec ses mains contre la rampe. Son nez se frotta presque contre l'angle du bâtiment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le prochain qui était plus bas.

Son mouvement latérale le porta vers la moitié de la prochaine maison alors que sa légère inclinaison le fit atterrir sur le rebord du toit. Il s'élança vers le milieu du toit avant de se retourner par un long power-slide. Les tuiles du toit se brisèrent alors que Leap perdait son élan et qu'il gagnait une incroyable chaleur par la friction.

Avant de s'arrêter complètement, alors qu'il faisait face au coin du toit vers la rue, il activa l'Overheat. En un instant, la réaction se produit à l'intérieur de ses patins et le propulsa vers l'avant alors que ses roues déployaient de longues palmes pour capturer le jet d'air. Il sauta du toit et chercha Claws.

Il était maintenant celui qui tirait de l'arrière à cause du Trick rapide de Leap et de la poussé de l'Overheat. Il évalua sa Run et prévoyait qu'il allait exécuter un Wall-Ride sur la bâtiment vers lequel il se dirigeait déjà. Alors, il fit s'activer ses roues sous lui pour concentrer l'air chaud sous lui comme une plateforme pour ralentir sa chute.

Leap avait visé juste et il atterrit juste au dessus de Claws. Ils roulèrent sur le mur et ils sautèrent ensemble à la fin. Ils étaient côte à côte dans les airs et Leap lui dit: «Que dirais-tu d'y aller sérieusement? Faisons un "Dash" jusqu'à la maison. Si tu gagnes, je te payes la crème glacé pour toute la semaine.»

Ils atterrirent au-milieu d'un boulevard, patinant lentement pour le moment:

- Je ne sais pas où est l'apartement.

- J'pourrais aidé pour celle là.

- Hé, Louve-Mère! Tu es avec nous?

Demanda Leap au-travers de son oreillette.

- Ouaip, j'te l'ai dit que j'pouvais vous suivre par les lentilles. J'ai déjà trouvé un chemin, alors je peux guider Claws.

- Alright!

S'exclama le jeune homme. Toutes les oreillettes étaient connecté et on ne pouvait parler à une seule personne. Leap ajouta après avoir été déstabilisé par le douloureux cri dans son oreille.

- Je pourrais nécessité un peu de guidance moi-même.

- Donc, c'est arrangé. Parts War de classe F, Dash, opposant Leap et Claws. Ready... Set... Go! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça!

Les deux hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention aux enfantillage de Louve-Mère et ils commencèrent à accélérer. Ils parcouraient chacun une roue du boulevard, Leap étant dans celle de gauche (appelons cela un comportement britannique instinctif.) Les rues étaient incroyablement vide à cause de la domination des Lone Wolves sur la ville. Leap était un Rider rapide et il gagnait doucement du terrain sur Claws.

«Bon, dans trois rue, tourne a drète... Drète! Hum... DROITE!» Hurla t'elle alors que Claws n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'elle voulait mentionné. Il fit un power-slide d'urgence avant d'entrer dans une allée étroite. Leap, quant à lui, fit un long drift et entra dans l'allée après Claws, car sa position avait été désavantageuse.

Cette rue descendait en une pente assez abrupte. Leap tenta de dépasser Claws, mais le grand avait l'avantage. Puisque l'allée se dirigeait vers le bas, la gravité avait son mot à dire et puisque Claws était bien plus lourd, il réussit à vaincre la vitesse naturel de Leap.

Leap ne lui permit pas de s'en tirer si facilement et il se plaça dans le sillage de Claws. Il laissa Claws lutter contre la résistance de l'air en face de lui alors que Leap profitait de la zone sans turbulence derrière lui. Ils continuèrent à augmenter leur vitesse et bientôt seul le son furieux des moteurs de ATs se répercutait sur les murs des maisons environnantes.

«Continuez droit devant. À la fin de la route, sauter par dessus l'édifice.»

Puisque Leap était presqu'au même niveau que le toit de l'édifice, il sauta tout de suite malgré qu'il ait une grande distance à couvrir. Il sauta tête première avec quelque rotations pour créer sa sphère d'air chaud qui réduisait la friction et augmentait la hauteur des sauts. Puis, il activa l'Overheat de nouveau tout en portant ses pieds au-dessus de sa tête pour augmenter d'avantage sa hauteur. L'Overheat n'était pas très puissant puisqu'il était utilisé trop tôt après le premier. Il était par contre bien suffisant pour le porter jusqu'au toit sur lequel il atterri avec grâce.

Quant à Claws, il attendit à la toute fin avant de s'élever. Il utilisa la dernière maison avant l'intersection de la rue pour se projeter vers le haut. Pour se faire, il sauta une première fois, puis il utilisa le coin de la maison pour se propulser une seconde fois. Il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour atteindre les toits.

Alors, il envoya son Fang Bolt sous lui. Les Sub-Fangs convergèrent rapidement sur le trait principal qui explosa. Puisque la partie "Bolt" avait une forme sphérique, les coupures des Fangs normal distordaient la forme et l'énergie concentré se dispersait dans toute les directions.

Claws captura une vague de cet énergie qui le souleva avec assez de force pour qu'il atteigne les toit. Leap était vraiment impressionné par cet tactique. Claws avait uniquement tenter cet attaque sur un mur et il ne pouvait savoir ce qui se produirait si la Bolt entrait en contact avec les Sub-Fangs. Il avait essayé cette manœuvre sur un coup de tête et cela avait payé. Leap était tellement surpris qu'il c'était arrêté quelque temps, permettant à Claws de le rattraper.

Ils sautèrent en bas de l'édifice en même temps et ils suivirent les instructions de Louve-Mère vers leur maison. Leap était trop talentueux pour Claws et il gagnerait aisément en fin de compte. Toute de même, Claws réussissait à donner un beau combat et ne se faisait pas submergé par la supériorité de Leap. Par contre, il réussit à s'élancer en dehors de sa vue. Il dit à Louve-Mère qu'il connaissait le chemin à partir de là et il ferma son oreillette.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin de l'appartement quant il avait commencé et Leap était bientôt proche du but. C'était la maison juste derrière celle dont il faisait face. Puisqu'il était au niveau de la rue, il sauta sur le toit de l'édifice en face.

Pour ce faire, il utilisa le mur de la maison voisine pour se propulser par un Trick de Tic-Tac. Il sauta à un angle de 45' du toit et, une fois qu'il toucha le mur, il se poussa à nouveau vers l'édifice. Il fit un Flip pour gagner d'avantage de hauteur pour pouvoir atterrir sur le toit.

Il voulait sauter à ce moment même sur le balcon de son appartement, mais il n'avait plus d'élan. Alors, pour ce donner une poussée, il activa l'Overheat tout en tordant son corps pour une roue aérienne. Sa technique était bonne et il se mit à traverser la cour arrière.

Alors qu'il survolait la piscine du voisin, il commença à penser: «Est-ce que cette cour à toujours été aussi longue... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un foutu ARBRE!» Prit dans son élan, il ne put éviter l'imposant, immanquable, haut chêne qui se dressait depuis toujours en face de son balcon.

Il le percuta violement et il commença à tomber de branche en branche. Pour arrêter cette douloureuse situation, il frappa l'arbre de ses patins et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il dit une grande éclaboussure et ses ATs furent si chaud qu'une bulle de vapeur se forma autour de chacun. La piscine perdit instantanément un quart de son eau et devint d'une chaleur agréable. Leap traina ses lourds habits et roula par-dessus le rebord de la piscine hors-terre.

Alors qu'il se reposait sur le sol, il entendit le son d'ATs qui se rapprochait. Claws sauta du toit et atterrit sur le chêne. Il sauta de branche en branche pour rejoindre Leap. Sa fierté le fit se lever, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour rester debout. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de prendre du repos, il avait eu trois course dans sa journée.

Il regarda ses ATs et il vit que ses roues n'avaient pas résister à l'impact thermique quant il avait tomber dans la piscine. Le violent changement de température quant ils avaient atteint l'eau froide les avaient brisé.

Claws s'approcha de lui et dit en pointant son oreillette: «Je crois que la madame est fâché.» Leap activa la sienne et entendit: «... Te laisser seul pour cinq estie d'minutes sans que tu t'fasses mal tabarnak! T'é rien qu'un christ d'irresponsable sale pis tu...» Il ferma son oreillette et retira ses ATs.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever et il réussit à se tenir sur ses jambes avec ses ATs en main. Claws ferma lui aussi son oreillettes puis ses yeux. Il éteignait les lentilles et Leap remarqua qu'elles brillaient quant elle étaient allumées. Claws se tint près de lui dit avec un énorme sourire: «Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné?»

Leap commença à marcher vers la maison tout en parlant: «Eh bien, considérant le fait que mes ATs...» Il les lança sur le balcon. «furent les premiers à atteindre l'objectif, je suis techniquement le gagnant.» Claws laissa tomber son grand sourire, mais il avait toujours un air satisfait.

«Ce qui veut dire, pas de crème glacé pour toi.» Claws laissa tomber son air heureux.

«Peu importe, j'avais l'intention de te faire débuter un diète.» Claws resta bouche-bée.

«Ainsi qu'un programme d'entrainement intensif.» Claws semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Leap tira ses clefs et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Il alla chercher ses ATs sur le balcon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à se calmer et l'adrénaline à tomber. Tout à coup, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écrasa sur son lit.

Il dormit un gros 18 heure en ligne. Il avait eu une intense journée et était allé bien au-delà de sa limite.

* * *

**- Extra 4**

Moi: Oî! Louve-Mère!

Louve-Mère: (Marmonnement indistinct)

Moi: Wow, ça va.

Que je lui demande alors qu'elle est étendue sous une table.

Louve-Mère: Pourquoi Lloyd tu m'aimes pas...

Elle tente de se relever et j'entends un tintement de verre.

Moi: T'as encore bu ta peine la nuit passé?

Louve-Mère: Ta yeule, c'est pas ton christ de problème!

Moi: Si mes personnages deviennent des alcoolique, alors oui, c'est mon christ de problème.

Louve-Mère: J'suis pas une souillonne! J'aime juste boire... Souvent.

Moi: Voilà ce qui brise l'image parfaite d'un personnage.

Louve-Mère: De keccé?

Moi: Rien... Tiens, laisse moé t'aider.

Je lui tends la main puisqu'elle semble incapable de se remettre sur ses pieds. Par la suite, je l'assoie sur une chaise.

Moi: Ça va aller?

Louve-Mère: Ouain... Juste un estie d'lendemain de brosse sordide.

Moi: Content de te voir en forme.

Elle me sourit avant de me dire doucement.

Louve-Mère: Ta yeule... Bon, t'é surement pas icitte juste pour rire de ma gueule.

Moi: C'é un plan intéressant, mais ça me permettrait pas de répondre à mes questions.

Louve-Mère: Keccé tu veux savoir là?

Elle dit cela avec désespoir alors qu'elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Moi: Et bien, je voudrais que tu m'expliques en détail la Road de Leap ainsi que le fonctionnement de l'Overheat.

Louve-Mère: Tabarnak... Tu m'en d'mande gros là.

Je lui tends des aspirines et un verre d'eau. (Vous aurez probablement besoin de ça aussi)

Louve-Mère: C'est beau... D'abord la Road de Leap.

Il a mis au point sa propre façon de patiner que je nommerais la Crimson Road. Au départ, elle est basée à partir de la Flame Road, mais il n'utilise pas de Time Trick, et elle incorpore beaucoup d'élément de la Wing Road.

La combinaison de ces deux Roads avait déjà été aperçue dans les tournois américains avec la Phoenix Road de l'illustre William «Wild» Phenix, mais Lloyd, qui était connue comme le Blazing Earl, l'utilisait différemment.

Alors que William utilise les deux routes de façon balancé, Lloyd utilise plutôt sa Flame Road pour amplifier la Wing Road. Par l'effet de l'air chaud, généré par la friction, il est capable d'augmenter son temps dans les airs ou même de créé son propre vent. Cela augmente grandement sa manœuvrabilité et sa spécialité était d'amortir ses chutes et d'en transférer l'énergie. Il est dit que Lloyd est réellement capable de voler.

Personne ne sait l'étendue du pouvoir qu'aurait eu cette route, car il a quitté la compétition avant de présenter le Regalia qu'il avait fabriqué avec l'aide de Clarisse. Le choc de la mort de Clarisse l'empêcherait d'utiliser sa pleine puissance, car il refuse de subir un Tuning. Une manifestation de cette auto-restriction qu'il s'impose est visible par son Feral Shadow, Crimson Chimera, dont les ailes sont retenues par des chaines.

Par la suite, il se fit approcher par Le Elder et accepta finalement de rejoindre le Blood Pack. Le fait qu'il doit tuer pour les Lone Wolves transforma ses ATs en les mortelles Crimson Steam. Cette transformation résulte de l'intégration de la Blood Road dans son style.

Lloyd utilise maintenant sa vitesse et sa manœuvrabilité aérienne pour chasser les ennemis des Lone Wolves. Il faut aussi noter que la pratique de sa Road a grandement augmenté sa coordination ainsi que sa capacité à se situer dans l'espace.

Louve-Mère: Des questions?

Moi: Comment ça ce fait que tu t'es mis a parler comme une personne civilisée tout à coup?

Louve-Mère: **Silence!**

La façon qu'elle l'a de le prononcé est digne de Leap et me glace le sang instantanément.

Louve-Mère: Maintenant, pour l'Overheat.

Lloyd m'a laissé l'étudier autant que je le veux, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le reproduire. Je comprends pourtant le principe parfaitement, mais tout les prototypes que j'ai produit se sont brisé au premier essaie.

Bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait fabriqué, Lloyd m'a admit qu'il ne serait pas capable de reproduire sa création. Elle détient un "Core" comme tout les véritables Regalias.

Le fonctionnement de cet "Infinity Atmosphere" inclue des concepts de plusieurs autre Roads. Le concept derrière le Rumble Regalia est par contre celui qui s'approche le plus de l'Overheat. Le concept de ce Regalia est d'absorber une source d'énergie, de la compresser puis de la renvoyer.

La principale différence entre l'Overheat et le Rumble Regalia est que l'Overheat produit sa propre source d'énergie. La friction gagné au cours de la Run permet d'emmagasiner une température extrême dans un compartiment à l'intérieur des ATs.

(Avertissement; risque de science "Mind-Blowing". Vous avez été avertie.)

Cette chaleur intense et la pression incroyable à l'intérieur de ce compartiment transforme l'humidité de l'air à l'état de fluide supercritique. Une fois que l'eau a dépassé 374'C et une pression de 218 bars, elle acquiert cette forme entre vapeur et liquide. Elle se retrouve avec la viscosité de la vapeur tout en gardant la densité d'un liquide. Une plus grande quantité d'oxygène devient soluble, renforçant la dernière étape.

(L'étape suivante n'a jamais été testé et je ne connais pas le potentiel énergétique. Par contre, si cela est _possible_, la quantité d'énergie produite doit être phénoménal.)

Quant l'Overheat est enclenché, une partie de l'eau à l'état de fluide supercritique subit un procédé d'électrolyse. Ce procédé permet, au-travers de plaques d'un alliage spécial très résistant à la chaleur et conducteur tapissant le compartiment de l'Overheat qui sont traversé par un courant électrique, de décomposé l'eau en ses éléments primaires, soit le dihydrogène et l'oxygène (H2O devient H2 et O). Ce procédé est favorisé par la température extrême contenue dans le compartiment.

Finalement, la température extrême (entre les 500 et 571'C) cause l'auto-inflammation et donc fait exploser l'hydrogène. L'explosion est renforcé par la quantité d'oxygène extrêmement élevé dans le compartiment et de l'énergie emmagasiné par l'eau, à l'état de fluide supercritique, restant. Toute cette énergie est rejeté et fournit une poussé considérable à Lloyd.

Louve-Mère: Des question?

Je reste inerte, incapable d'absorber les informations que je viens de recevoir.

Louve-Mère: Rien de drôle à dire? Voyons, il s'agit juste d'électrolyser de l'eau à l'état de fluide supercritique.

Moi: Merci Google, non?

Louve-Mère: En effet.

Alors, croyez-vous que je mérite le prix du "meilleur Regalia créé par un fan"?

* * *

**S'il vous plait, veuillez laisser un review. Ça ne fera pas uniquement plaisir à moi. Non seulement elles vont me donner plus d'énergie pour écrire, mais elle vont faire en sorte que je vais continuez à publiez la version française de cette hisoire. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer si je ne connais pas l'avis de mes lecteurs. Juste au cas où vous ne le savez pas, il est possible d'addresser des commentaires même quant on n'est pas connecté, alors pas d'excuse.**

**C'est la dernière fois que je demande des reviews, alors ceux que ça énervait, vous êtes maintenant sauvé... À condition que vous commencez à utiliser le petit carré blanc en bas de la page. **

**Alors, à plus et n'espérer pas des chapitres fréquents, j'au un horaire surchargé.**


End file.
